


Готэмполис: мыши и кальмары

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Пароготэм [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dieselpunk, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не бред сумасшедшего, а просто ещё одна Земля ― как известно, одной из гордостей нашего фандома является мультивселенная. так что это просто ещё одна Земля, на которой царит мечта всех продвинутых гиков нашей Вселенной ― викторианский стимпанк, где ретрофутуризм ― современность, где про инопланетян слыхом не слыхивали, видом не видывали ― и всё-таки вот они, рядом, где в океанах мирно уживаются чудовища, похожие на причудливые механизмы, и сооружения, больше похожие на странных чудовищ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Высший свет: кошки и консервы

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всех, кого только можно, начиная от главных и заканчивая проходными персонажами, множество намёков и аллюзий, откровенная игра в слова и пренебрежение здравым смыслом. Имеется также небольшой, почти символический кроссовер с вселенной Лавкрафта.  
> Вы предупреждены, что читаете это на свой страх и риск.

_Старые девы, пишущие про секс_ ― _это вам не в тапки ссать._

_(эпиграф номер раз, глумливый)_

 

_Извращенцам тоже хочется любви._

_(эпиграф номер два, серьёзный)_

            Трудно найти чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате. Впрочем, если у вас отличное сумеречное зрение и память, это пара пустяков. Итак, в соответствии с планом, охранники на крыше были усыплены парой дротиков из духовой трубки, стекло ― ах, какое позёрство! ― надпилено и взломано. Правда с электрической сигнализацией, на которую самонадеянно положились устроители аукциона, пришлось повозиться, но оно того стоило. Камушек оказался превосходный ― неприлично огромный, ярко-зелёный как весенняя трава, что же до остального... Мелкие бриллианты по два карата, оправа ― белое золото. Безвкусный миллионерский китч. Пф! Впрочем, когда закончатся деньги от продажи изумруда, можно будет перебиться какое-то время. А пока что ― от нашего стола вашему...

            Селина Кайл, частая гостья светских вечеринок и субботних коктейль-раутов в Гранд-отеле, бывший пилот разведчика «Кёртис-095-Сова», взломщица и просто рисковая женщина, довольно ухмыльнулась, представив, какой шум поднимется в галерее поутру, когда вместо изумруда на постаменте обнаружат банку тунца в масле. Засунув брошь в карман лифа с хитрой застёжкой, она поправила форму и принялась взбираться на крышу ― уходить по воздуху ей нравилось больше всего. Помахав рукой в перчатке мирно дрыхнущей охране, она достала переделанное гарпунное ружьё и выпустила трос на крышу соседнего здания. Перебравшись ползком, дёрнула завязанный скользящим узлом трос и смотав повесила на пояс ― что ж, предстояло ещё множество таких марш-бросков: ни канатка, ни трамваи в такое время уже не работали...

            Добравшись домой, в Фэшн-дистрикт, Селина сперва аккуратно перепрятала изумруд и только потом поняла, что чертовски устала лазать по крышам. Побросав одежду как попало, женщина сдвинула притулившихся на подушке Лапку и Тигра, и вытянула ноги в постели, уже сквозь сон услышав недовольный мяв потревоженного Мистера Тиклза. Спать-спать-спать!

            ...Боже милосердный и все его апостолы, ну кого, кого там принесло в такую рань?! Селина со страдальческой гримасой сдёрнула с глаз повязку: часы на стене показывали пол-второго. Ладно, не рань, но всё равно это свинство. Она сняла удобно устроившегося у неё на животе Тигра, выбралась из кровати и машинально, даже не задумываясь, закурила.

            Звонок продолжал надрываться. Философически вздохнув, Селина нога за ногу дошла до переговорной трубы.

            ― Кто там?.. ― с интонацией сотню лет прожившего в бочке Диогена осведомилась она.

            ― «Уэст и Гарик», мэм! ― бодро отрапортовала труба. ― Служба доставки, мэм!

            Ах, ну да!.. Она и забыла, что заказала животным паштет и ещё какую-то новомодную снедь. Щёлкнув по рычажку замка, Селина уселась на подлокотник кресла и принялась задумчиво пускать колечки дыма в потолок...

            В дверь нетерпеливо постучали.

            Женщина ухмыльнулась, накинула поверх белья пеньюар не завязав и вышла открывать. Хм, кажется, паренёк на пороге едва не сел там, где стоял. Впрочем, мальчик очень ничего: рыжий, худощавый ― ах, это очарование юности! ― зелёные глазищи, невинные и любопытные... Устроив посыльному паузу секунд на пятнадцать, проследив, как его лицо последовательно становится сначала розовым, потом пунцовым, как он отчаянно пытается смотреть ей в глаза, а получалось почему-то ― на лиф и панталоны, она выпустила длинную струйку дыма и хрипловатым спросонья голосом поинтересовалась:

            ― Тебя смущает, что я курю, малыш?..

            Отпустив заикающегося от волнения юношу, едва не выгрузившего коробку с кошачьим кормом на головы этим самым кошкам, Селина задумалась, чем бы заняться до вечера. Собственно, вариантов было не так уж и много: сборы-макияж-маникюр... впрочем, обойдутся. Кого они ожидают увидеть?! Светскую кокетку или лётчицу (пусть и бывшую) ВВС США? Она всерьёз подозревала, что на банкеты по случаю «85-летия дорогого дядюшки Освальда» её приглашают в качестве диковины. Посмотрите, дамы и господа, женщина, которая водит самолёты! Тьфу!

            Селина закурила ещё одну сигарету, запахнула пеньюар и вышла на лестницу: проверить почту. Дом по Мэпл-лейн был пристанищем хронических мизантропов, одиночек и вообще людей весьма подозрительных, притом, что квартиры в этом месте стоили отнюдь недёшево. Например, господин этажом ниже: высоченный, судя по лицу ― европеец, говорит с акцентом, правда, почти незаметным, носит длинные волосы, будто представитель богемы. Похоже, музыкант: из его квартиры иногда доносились звуки рояля или клавинолы... Пожалуй, стоит навестить бы его как-нибудь... При всей своей тяге к блестящим и дорогим вещам, Селина любила музыку.

            Или соседка сверху: невысокая изящная азиатка. К ней, когда она была дома, постоянно приходила куча мужчин и все квадратные, какие-то боксёры, а то и вовсе телохранители. Не то чтобы мисс Кайл подглядывала или подслушивала, но многолетняя привычка подмечать детали порой служила недобрую службу.

            Почтовый ящик был полупуст: пара визитных карточек, свежий «Готэм обсервер» (Кстати, что там о нас пишут, ну-ка... Селина захрустела бумажными листами, резко  пахнущими свежей типографской краской. «Беспрецедентное по своей наглости ограбление!..» Да ну что вы, что вы, вы ещё не видели меня в полной силе и славе...) и письмо от заказчика. Хм, а вот это уже интересно...

            Уткнувшись в газету и едва не столкнувшись с проходящим соседом в персидском халате и каких-то остроносых туфлях («Гутен таг!..» ― решила поэкспериментировать Селина. «Таг», ― отозвался сосед, не подавая виду, что заметил неглиже. Значит, немец. Ай да лейтенант Кайл!..)

            Итак, взломщице предлагалось передать изумруд в обстановке частного дома: заказчик приложил к письму приглашение на вечеринку в  Уэйн-мэнор. Хм. Башню Уэйн Энтерпрайз Селина видела, но вот что касается светской жизни наследника компании... Какие-то скандалы, кажется... Девицы в панталонах, купание голышом, танцы при луне... Определённо, мистер Уэйн умеет гульнуть. Кстати, надо бы приглядеться к обстановке этого особняка...

            В квартире, царапая коробку с едой, и мяуча так, что разрывалось сердце, возмущались кошки. Возмущению их не было предела до тех самых пор, пока миски не наполнились паштетом. Насытившись, звери резво поскакали в кровать: переваривать.

            Уэйн-мэнор, значит...

            Нанятый моб провёз Селину через массивные кованые ворота ― случись что, удирать придётся другим путём ― слуга открыл дверь, внутри у неё приняли манто из чернобурки... Не то, чтобы мисс Кайл обожала мех, но в этом кругу его использовали не только потому, что вечерами с залива дул зябкий ветер, но и как знак статуса. Манто, кстати, бывшая лётчица позаимствовала у одной дамы. Оно ей всё равно не шло!..

            Гостей, разряженных в пух и прах, обносили шампанским и этими новомодными закусками на палочках, как их... а, к чёрту. Подхватив откуда-то бокал вермута и микроскопическое нечто, по вкусу, состоящее из креветки, хлеба и какого-то соуса, Селина принялась бесцельно фланировать по дому, присматриваясь к обстановке и гостям. Заказчик должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, изумруд, накрепко спрятанный в корсаже, ждал своего часа. Хм, а эти Уэйны хорошо устроились: вон те безделушки на каминной полке стоят весьма недёшево, один знакомый Селины, коллекционер, продал бы душу за этих фарфоровых пастушков... Интересно, что же таится в глубине дома, если _такое_ они выставляют на всеобщее обозрение?..

            Заказчик подкрался неожиданно.

            ― Мадам, рад видеть вас в добром здравии, ― мужчина потянулся и поцеловал ей руку. Селина едва не поморщилась: она не любила растительности на лице, а у этого человека её было уж как-то слишком в избытке: мало того, что густая рыжая бородища, так ещё и брови, похожие на клочья мха.

            ― Взаимно, милейший, ― довольно улыбнулась женщина, подмигнув какому-то хлыщу ― тот, не вынеся такого счастья, кажется подавился шампанским.

            ― Второй этаж, третья дверь направо, ― мурлыкнул заказчик ей на ухо, ― подождите пять минут и уходите, ― и с этими словами бородач лениво поплыл куда-то в сторону лестницы. Страсти какие. Впрочем, его тоже можно понять: поймают ― сидеть обоим, Селина Кайл сразу дала понять, что выдаст его, если её схватят.

            Так, раз, два... ага! Дверь оказалась не заперта, снизу долетали звуки гулянки и оркестра, в комнате же было тихо и темно. Заказчик обнаружился рядом с книжной полкой: этот хитрован стоял тихо и маскировался под деталь интерьера.

            ― Итак? ― произнесла Селина, подходя к замершей фигуре. ― Надеюсь, вы принесли то, что обещали?

            ― А вы? ― подмигнул ей мужчина.

            ― Сначала акции. ― Заказчик повозился и извлёк из внутреннего кармана костюма пакет с документами. Привычным жестом Селина достала из потайных кармашков платья (турнюры ― очень удобная штука, если знать, как ими пользоваться!..) миниатюрный фонарик и окуляры. Напялив оправу с дюжиной различных линз на нос и подсвечивая, она рассмотрела бумаги на просвет, сбоку, потёрла между пальцев. Вроде бы настоящие...

            Спрятав акции за корсаж, мисс Кайл выудила камень:

            ― Ваша побрякушка. ― Она опустила изумруд на подставленную ладонь. ― Будем знакомы, сэр, ― с этими словами она развернулась и направилась к двери.

            ― Кто бы мог подумать, ― раздался голос за спиной. ― В авиации мало платят?

            Селину как из ушата окатило. Рывком развернувшись, она оказалась почти лицом к лицу с высокой фигурой в... Вот и случается же такое дерьмо, а?!

            ― Честно говоря, когда планировали эту операцию, мы ждали чего угодно, ― не обратил внимания на её молчание человек в плаще, ― но женщина... Зачем, мисс? На жизнь не хватает?

            Селина фыркнула:

            ― А зачем вы, мистер Мышиные Уши, скачете по крышам и выполняете работу полиции? Кстати, а этот сасквач, ― женщина указала на бородатого, ― у вас на посылках?

            ― Ричард просто согласился помочь мне и сыграл небольшую роль в этой оперетте.

            «Заказчик», увидев, что маскировка больше не требуется, со стоном облегчения оторвал бороду и накладные брови.

            ― Я от этой дряни весь чешусь, ― пожаловался он, оказавшись довольно молодым и, пожалуй, даже симпатичным мужчиной. ― Итак, мисс... Кайл, пойдёте сами или мы сначала немного помашем кулаками? ― поднял он бровь.

            ― Ну ещё чего!.. ― задрала нос женщина. ― Мне кошек кормить надо, так что давайте как-нибудь в другой раз, джентльмены. И потом, вы не находите, что двое на одну даму ― это как-то... неспортивно?

            Селина упёрла руки в бока, не забывая под шумок ощупать край турнюра:ещё чуть-чуть, ну-ка... У неё было всего несколько секунд перед тем, как оба её противника начнут двигаться вперёд мягкой походкой бойцов... Ещё немного...

            Сдавив тонкие алюминиевые стенки, Селина выхватила из-за спины две дымовые шашки и бросила их прямо под ноги мужчинам. Теперь ходу ― эта дрянь слезоточива как чёрте что...

            Перепрыгивая, насколько позволял длинный хвост платья, через ступеньки, бывший лейтенант Кайл сбежала из Уэйн-мэнор как Золушка с бала. Разве что её туфельки (двадцать пять долларов серебром, не хвост собачий, дамы и господа!) остались при ней.

            На втором этаже, кое-как прокашлявшись и всё ещё утирая слёзы, текущие из глаз, один мужчина поинтересовался у другого:

            ― Ну что, Брюс, ты доволен? Меньше слов, больше дела ― разве это не твой девиз?

            Мужчина в плаще и маске лишь улыбнулся чему-то: едва заметно, одними уголками рта.

            ― Она ещё вернётся, Дик. Эта дама жить не может без того, чтобы не прикарманить чужое барахло...

# * * *

            ― Нет, ну вы поглядите, какие мы высокоморальные!.. ― Селина в гневе ходила из угла в угол, курила сигарету за сигаретой, периодически останавливалась и изрекала в потолок какую-нибудь особенно язвительную филиппику. Сейчас она спорила с Бэтменом, с этим мистером Я-Не-Дам-Вам-Нарушить-Закон. К сожалению, все претензии мисс Кайл оставались без ответа ― самого героя в маске в комнате не было, а лежащие на кровати кошки хранили молчание, наблюдая за мечущейся хозяйкой с поистине даосским спокойствием.

            ― Он, видите ли, будет за мной наблюдать! Ну это мы ещё посмотрим... ― Женщина погрозила кулаком неизвестно кому и швырнула очередной окурок в и без того полную пепельницу.

            Вся эта гневная тирада была вызвана очередной встречей Женшины-Кошки (как окрестили её газеты: кто-то всё же увидел Селину во время одной из её ночных вылазок) и Бэтмена. Как хотите, но это было уже форменным свинством ― заявиться в резиденцию Эрлов, буквально поймать её, Селину, за руку и выдворить оттуда как нашкодившего ребёнка! А ведь она уже вскрыла сейф!..

            Впрочем... Впрочем, остался и один из запасных вариантов ― этот воротила Уэйн: он явно дал бывшей лётчице понять, что она ему нравится, так отчего бы и?.. А заодно, пользуясь случаем, можно присмотреться к фамильным ценностям Уэйн-мэнор. Нужно же на что-то купить новый игольный пистолет взамен отнятого Бэтменом!

            Селина бросила взгляд на часы: полседьмого, пора. Снизу, минута в минуту, раздался гудок моба.

            Выйдя из дома мисс Кайл была приятно удивлена: однако, этот Уэйн знает, на что тратить деньги. Новомодная дизельная машина, большая, чёрная как хищная индийская кошка, тускло сверкающая старым серебром бамперов и кузова... Нырнув в открытую шофёром дверцу, Селина обнаружила, что изнутри моб был столь же шикарен, как и снаружи.

            Всю дорогу до Уэйн-мэнор женщина думала о том, как будет взламывать эту шкатулку с драгоценностями ― особняк, полный фамильных сокровищ. Невероятное искушение!..

            Хозяин дома встретил её на крыльце: одетый просто, но для тех, кто разбирался, его вещи не показались бы простыми. Дорогая ткань, хороший, да что там ― один из лучших! ― портных, ручной работы мягкие кожаные туфли...

            ― Мисс Кайл, ― Уэйн подал ей руку. ― Добро пожаловать в мою берлогу.

            Селина подарила ему одну из своих самых обворожительных улыбок, раздумывая, как бы улизнуть от гостеприимного хозяина и заняться разведкой.

            Показывая дом, Уэйн провёл женщину на второй этаж, открыл одну из дверей:

            ― Собственно, как вы отнесётесь к тому, чтобы погостить у меня несколько дней? ― вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

            ― Увы, ― Селина изобразила огорчение, ― и рада бы, но мои кошки...

            ― Альфред прекрасно справится с вашими кошками, мисс Кайл, ― произнёс Уэйн и закрыл за ними обоими дверь. Так, это становится интересным. Конечно, этот донжуан выше Селины на полторы головы и крупнее, но ведь и она в авиации не груши околачивала. Прищурившись, она незаметно отступила назад, приняв одну из тех стоек, из которых можно было ударить ногой в челюсть.

            ― Кажется, вы меня неправильно поняли, ― усмехнулся Уэйн, подходя ближе. «Ещё шаг ― и...» ― подумала женщина, подбираясь... Хозяин дома же, продемонстрировав танцевальную грацию, вдруг одним движением преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Селину в охапку и весьма чувствительно надавил на какую-то точку чуть пониже шеи. Мисс Кайл, к своему смятению, почувствовала, как ноги у неё подкашиваются, однако, Уэйн успел раньше, подхватив её и аккуратно уложив на кровать.

            ― Честное слово, Селина, мне не хотелось к этому прибегать, ― с притворным сожалением произнёс он, ― однако у меня хватает забот с Паяцем и его присными, чтобы ещё и с вами нянчиться. Посидите немного под домашним арестом, Альфред, как я и обещал, позаботится о ваших, хм, животных...

            До женщины, кажется, начало что-то доходить... Как же она сразу не заметила: рост, фигура, даже манера двигаться ― всё совпадает!.. «Дура. Совсем нюх на гражданке отшибло!..» ― ругательски обругала себя бывший лейтенант Кайл.

            ― Кстати, паралич пройдёт через полчаса, ужин будет в девять, ― улыбнулся ей Уэйн и с видом радушного хозяина покинул комнату, оставив обездвиженную Селину страдать от самоуничижения.

# * * *

            Каждое утро в доме Уэйна для мисс Кайл начиналось с одной мысли, большинством её поступков руководила  простая мантра, звучавшая как: «Ну, я вам всем ещё покажу!..»

            И она показывала.

            Решив во что бы то ни стало довести хозяина дома до белого каления (а если повезёт ― то и до бешенства, взбешённых Бэтменов Селине видеть ещё не приходилось), лейтенант Кайл пустилась во все тяжкие. Помня о том, что сам Уэйн не курит, да и, кажется, не пьёт, она взяла за правило непременно выкуривать по паре сигарет за завтраком и мило улыбаться на укоризненную речь хозяина; Селина разорила винный бар в кабинете и напилась до синих слонов: в тот вечер весь особняк имел сомнительное счастье наслаждаться концертом для икающего женского сопрано под аккомпанемент бутылок из-под бренди.

            Мисс Кайл всякий раз дотошно осведомлялась о здоровье своих животных у Альфреда Пенниворта, дворецкого Уэйна: хорошо ли они поели, бодры ли, не скучно ли им ― после чего со слезами на глазах просила почесать Лапку за ухом, иначе она затоскует, а Тигра непременно похвалить, когда он сходит в лоток. Мистер Пенниворт выслушивал всю эту ахинею со спокойствием индейского вождя, иногда Селине было даже жаль его, впрочем, на войне все средства хороши!..

            Но извечным, непобедимым, просто-таки вездесущим врагом бывшего лейтенанта Кайл была скука. Не спасало ни чтение, ни попытки найти вход в логово Бэтмена ― живая натура Селины требовала приключений, штопор в известном месте давал о себе знать всё сильнее и сильнее.

            Впрочем, случай выпустить пар скоро представился: среди жителей особняка случилось пополнение ― в один прекрасный день вернулся из поездки тот самый молодой человек, которого Уэйн назвал Ричардом.

            Этим же вечером Альфред зажёг свет в спортзале, а Селина решила навестить «блудного сына» и заодно малость пощипать его в отместку за прошлую встречу.

            Нога за ногу войдя в комнату, где, надо думать, Уэйн и его наперсник тренировались, она прислонилась к гимнастической стенке и с невинным выражением лица принялась наблюдать, как молодой человек накручивает круги на кольцах.

            Пожалуй... пожалуй, он даже ничего: не такой массивный, как Брюс, скорее ― сухой и звонкий, а уж как сложен!..

            Мужчина сделал в воздухе шпагат ― он явно заметил её присутствие и решил покрасоваться ― спрыгнул и подошёл к Селине:

            ― Мисс Кайл?.. ― Мисс Кайл в данный момент была занята разглядыванием того, что скрывало гимнастическое трико Ричарда, и потому ответила не сразу.

            ― А что, Уэйн тоже любит иной раз помахать ногами? ― ухмыльнулась она.

            ― Нет!.. ― Мужчина напротив неё рассмеялся, поднял со скамейки полотенце и вытер лоб. ― Это моё цирковое прошлое: я с вот такого возраста на трапеции, что называется ― родился в опилках...

            ― Как интересно... ― мурлыкнула мисс Кайл и тут ей в голову пришла одна не совсем приличная идея. Можно даже сказать, что идея была совсем хулиганская ― одна из тех, что возникали в своё время у Сел-забияки, дочки полковника Кайла на Ранчо-дель-Соль...

            ― Ричард... вы ведь позволите?.. ― женщина мило улыбнулась. ― Как вы отнесётесь к спаррингу?

            Ричард удивлённо поднял брови, даже перестал вытирать полотенцем мокрые волосы:

            ― Вы занимаетесь боевыми искусствами?

            ― Айкидо, ― с притворным смущением ответила Селина, про себя решив, что этот доморощенный актёр (она до сих пор не простила ему ту выходку с бородой!) хоть и тяжелее её, но она всё равно его отделает.

            ― Буду рад, ― Ричард расплылся в улыбке. ― Кимоно можете взять вон там, ― он указал на дверь раздевалки.

            Встав лицом друг к другу, партнёры поклонились и начали медленно обходить друг друга по кругу, присматриваясь. Селина решила не проявлять инициативу, предоставив право первого хода противнику ― и противник не заставил себя долго ждать. Проскользнув вперёд, Ричард попытался поймать её локоть в захват, чтобы бросить на пол, но женщина увернулась, попробовала провести серию ударов ногами, но мужчина от них ушёл.

            ― Так значит, в авиации теперь учат и этому? ― осведомился у Селины Ричард после того, как не удалась его очередная атака.

            ― Мой отец, мистер?..

            ― Грейсон, ― мужчина улыбнулся до ушей и попытался провести бросок, но опять промахнулся.

            ― Так вот, мистер Грейсон, ― Селина наблюдала за ногами Ричарда, ― мой отец считал, что образование должно быть разносторонним.

            ― Как интересно... ― Мисс Кайл заметила знакомую стойку: ну да, сейчас он опять попытается провести захват и бросить её через колено!.. А ну-ка...

            Грейсон проскользнул вперёд ― и вот бывший лейтенант Кайл уже летит на пол.

Когда женщина не встала спустя минуту, Ричард забеспокоился: подошёл, вгляделся в лицо с закрытыми глазами, выругался на тему женщин, лезущих куда не просят, потом наклонился, намереваясь поднять бесчувственное тело... В себя он пришёл уже на полу ― мисс Кайл засветила ему в глаз, и, надо признать, засветила недурно: на коже уже начал расцветать свежий синяк.

            ― Разностороннее образование, Дикки-бой, ― мурлыкнула Селина, смотря сверху вниз на лежащего Грейсона. ― Нет ничего лучше доброго старого хука правой, как говаривал мой старик!..

            Грейсон щеголял своим «фонарём» пару дней, отмалчиваясь на насмешливые предложения «поразмять кости» и вообще, кажется, был не рад гостящей в доме женщине.

            А Селине вновь стало скучно. Скука съедала её дни напролёт, вынуждая мерить шагами комнату, рычать, бить посуду и вести себя совершенно истерическим образом. Положение не спас даже тот факт, что она случайно обнаружила вход в Пещеру ― подумаешь, потайная дверь за книжным стеллажом!

            В один прекрасный день бывший лейтенант Селина Кайл решила, что с неё достаточно ― он уже почти дюжину дней держит её взаперти. Всему на свете должен быть предел!

            Гневно протопав каблучками по металлической лестнице, пройдя между стоящих без дела пароциклов, мимо пощёлкивающей консоли дифф-машины, Селина обнаружила Бэтмена ― который в данный момент был Брюсом Уэйном ― по пояс погружённым в потроха бэтмоба. Бурча себе под нос что-то не слишком приличное, позвякивая инструментами и периодически выбрасывая из нутра машины какие-то пёстрые ошмётки, Уэйн не замечал никого и ничего. Ну, или делал вид, что не замечает.

            ― Уэйн, я хочу домой!.. ― уперев руки в бока и сведя брови на переносице, обратилась мисс Кайл к торчащему из машины афедрону своего тюремщика. ― Чёрт вас дери, потрудитесь повернуться ко мне лицом, когда я с вами разговариваю! ― Для подкрепления своих слов Селина даже топнула ногой. Ух и зла же она была в этот момент!..

            Уэйн фыркнул, неторопливо разогнулся во весь свой немаленький рост, показав изрядно заляпанную маслом физиономию и поношенную рабочую фуфайку с разошедшимся на вороте швом. Мужчина вытер руки, наклонил голову и уставился на Селину с самым невинным выражением лица:

            ― Селина, дорогая моя, неужели вам не доставляет удовольствия моё гостеприимство?

            Мисс Кайл тихо зарычала: ещё одно слово в том же духе ― и она на него накинется, расцарапает лицо, откусит нос и... и...

            ― Я. Хочу. Домой, ― процедила она, угрюмо сверля взглядом своего собеседника. На лице Уэйна тут же появилась огорчённая гримаса, он поцокал языком и покачал головой:

            ― Нет, моя дорогая. Как мне ни жаль вас, но у меня дел по горло: один предприимчивый молодой человек решил, что в Готэме мало веселья и нанялся работать шутом... чтоб его...

            «Значит, этот шут и сломал твою игрушку, а?» ― злорадно подумала Селина и решила сменить тактику: теперь весь её облик начал, казалось, источать хрупкую ранимость, глаза заблестели, готовясь пролиться слезами, задрожала нижняя губа...

            ― Брюс... ― подпустив в голос нервной хрипотцы начала она. ― Я... Я больше не могу так! Это выше моих сил! Я сойду с ума в этой клетке!.. ― Голос женщины едва не сорвался на крик.

            Селина собиралась закатить Уэйну истерику: бурную, с рыданиями, заламыванием рук и, возможно, парой пощёчин. Жаль, что в пещере было нечего разбить.

            Этот сатрап лишь смиренно вздохнул, неожиданно для мисс Кайл сгрёб её в охапку, закинул на плечо и куда-то понёс.

            Обалдев от такого нахальства, она едва не забыла, что собиралась делать:

            ― Уэйн! ― заколотила она его по плечам. ― Сейчас же пустите меня! Грубиян! Куда вы меня несёте?!

            ― В ванную, ― устало ответил Брюс, на минуту остановившись. ― У вас истерика, Селина. Первое средство в таких случаях ― холодный душ.

            «Какой ещё душ?!» ― и Селина едва не завизжала от бешенства, принявшись извиваться и дёргаться, пытаясь выбраться из рук державшего её мужчины.

            ― Отпустите меня сейчас же! ― закричала она.

            Уэйн хмыкнул, потом сбросил тело женщины с плеча, крепко прижав её руки к телу:

            ― Истерики не будет? ― поинтересовался он. ― Тогда отпущу.

            Селина едва не разрыдалась по-настоящему: хватка у этого человека была стальная, а от всех её попыток наступить ему на ногу острым каблучком он как-то умудрялся уворачиваться.

            ― Я вас ненавижу! ― выплюнула она ему прямо в лицо. ― Громила! Мужлан неотёсанный!..

            ― Селина, я понимаю ваше негодование, но бить себя не позволю, ― вкрадчиво произнёс Уэйн ей прямо на ухо. Значит так, да?.. Селина расслабилась и насколько позволяли жёсткие объятия прильнула к мужчине, нарочно потёрлась об него бёдрами и плечами:

            ― Может быть, мы сумеем договориться?.. ― мурлыкнула она.

            Уэйн, этот любитель больших ушей и здорового образа жизни, мягко рассмеялся, его дыхание защекотало ей ухо, пустив мурашки по коже:

            ― Дорогая моя, я признаю́, что ваша внешность ― это дар божий, но не нужно об меня тереться, это ни к чему не приведёт!.. ― он вдруг выпустил её и отошёл на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться на мисс Кайл в гневе: глаза горят, грудь нервно вздымается, грозя выпрыгнуть из корсета, руки сжаты в кулаки...

            ― И что же мне теперь, так и помереть, одной, взаперти в этой... в этой клетке?! ― злобно фыркнула Селина.

            ― Ну почему же одной, ― невинно осведомился Уэйн. ― Я слышал, вы решили заняться тренировкой с Грейсоном... Это хорошо: и вы скучать не будете, и ему полезно, ― с этими словами мужчина развернулся, намереваясь продолжить занятие, от которого его столь бесцеремонно оторвала мисс Кайл.

            ― Ну и прекрасно! ― нарочно повысив голос, произнесла женщина в спину хозяина дома. ― Поскольку ваш Грейсон ― парень одинокий, а я ― женщина свободная, мы чудесно найдём общий язык!

            Уэйн застыл. Миг ― и он оказался совсем близко к ней, схватил её за плечи, едва не подняв над полом. С несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом мужчина сжал губы в линию, резко выдохнул и потащил упирающуюся Селину куда-то вглубь пещеры. Мисс Кайл, конечно, не сдалась без боя: пару раз ей удалось весьма чувствительно заехать ему ногой по колену, заставив выругаться.

            Дойдя до рабочего стола и одним движением сдвинув лежащие на нём карты и какие-то детали, он легко усадил на освободившееся место Селину, коленом раздвинул ей ноги, отчего юбки задрались намного выше, чем это было прилично.

            ― Значит, по-плохому, да, Селина? ― выдохнул он ей в лицо, потом, неожиданно для неё, ухватился пальцами за воротник и с тихим рычанием разорвал её платье до самой талии, открыв корсет и нежную, сливочно-белую кожу на груди.

            ― Что... что вы делаете? ― услышала свой внезапно севший голос Селина.

            ― А на что это похоже? ― ухмыльнулся Уэйн, споро расшнуровывая корсет и накрывая тёплыми ладонями её враз напрягшее тело, потом он наклонился близко-близко...

            Однако у него большая практика, подумала Селина, отдышавшись, и принялась стягивать с Брюса фуфайку, не удержавшись по окончании от того, чтобы укусить его за шею. Он пах маслом, механизмами, немного, самую малость ― серным дымом и чуть-чуть аптекой. Она быстро поняла, откуда взялась последняя нота: на рёбрах Уэйна белела свежая повязка, видимо, ночь была весёлой...

            Он стянул с неё лохмотья платья и нижнее бельё, дорвав его до конца, оставив на Селине лишь тонкие шёлковые чулки и колье с изумрудами ― её последний трофей, который он не стал отбирать. Полуприкрыв глаза, чувствуя, как он утыкается лицом ей в шею, целует грудь, она шарила по его спине, нащупывая старые и свежие шрамы ― отметины, которые получил не Брюс Уэйн, но Мышь.

            Селина снова укусила его ― оказалось, ему это нравится, он лишь сжал сильнее её бёдра, притянул к себе, вдавливаясь в неё горячим телом.

            Уэйн держал её на весу, ей же ничего не оставалось, как обхватить его ногами за талию и двигаться вместе с ним, слушая его и своё сбивчивое дыхание. Он был поразительно вынослив ― не сбился с ритма ни тогда, когда Селина начала от удовольствия царапать его плечи и спину острыми ногтями, ни тогда, когда её колено задело свежую повязку...           

            Когда Уэйн снова усадил её на стол, Селина решила, что раз они настолько близко знакомы, то можно не стесняться ― и занялась выяснением слабых мест этого мистера Мышиные Уши. Фыркая, издавая горлом какое-то низкое мяуканье, мисс Кайл покусывала шею Уэйна, исследовала языком его уши и при этом не забывала царапаться. Брюс вёл себя соответственно, хотя и тише. В конце концов, он оторвал её от себя, завернул в останки платья и прошептав в самое ухо: «В спальню. Живо!..» ― сгрёб Селину в охапку.

            Судя по тому, в каком порядке была кровать, Уэйн ночевал в ней нечасто. Впрочем, в этот раз спать он тоже не собирался...

            После, лёжа рядом с горячим как печка телом хозяина Уэйн-мэнор, Селина пыталась отдышаться и понять, откуда взялся такой пыл: Брюс, голодный как моряк после долгого плаванья, едва не растерзал её, наставил мелких синяков и теперь она ощущала себя муслиновым лоскутом, прошедшим сквозь сушильный барабан. Потом мисс Кайл сообразила, что Уэйн нарочно вымотал её, чтобы она снова не начала проситься домой.

            ― Вы пещерный человек, Брюс! ― безжалостно произнесла Селина, взгромоздившись на мужчину сверху. ― Невоспитанный, грубый и... и за что я вас только терплю?!

            Уэйн довольно прижмурился, по-хозяйски погладил её по спине и ухмыльнулся:

            ― За мой большой... кошелёк?

            Селина издала негодующий вопль и несильно ударила его по груди, он рассмеялся уже в открытую: его, кажется, забавляло, когда она злилась. Мисс Кайл поджала губы, всем своим видом изобразив смертельную обиду:

            ― Я вас покусаю за этот самый кошелёк, ― буркнула она.

            Уэйн опять засмеялся, сгрёб её в охапку и усадил к себе на колени.

            ― Ну, ну, не обижайтесь, ― примирительно мурлыкнул он, будто успокаивая капризного ребёнка, ― чем я могу загладить свою вину?

            ― Публичная порка перед зданием мэрии как раз подойдёт! ― Селина показала ему язык и отвернулась. ― Вы порвали мне платье, Брюс!..

            ― Оно всё равно вам не шло... Селина, ну зачем же воспринимать всё так буквально!.. ― мужчина со смехом начал уворачиваться от тумаков, с которыми на него накинулась мисс Кайл. Когда Уэйну это избиение младенцев надоело, он ухватил её за запястья и уложил животом поперёк колена, невзирая на сквернословие и негодующие вопли со стороны женщины.

            ― Моя бы воля, ― назидательно произнёс Брюс, поглаживая Селину пониже спины, ― вы бы не носили ничего, кроме драгоценностей. Вот они вам идут, в этом сомнений нет. Ну, может быть, иногда чулки или корсет... который просто снимается, ― Уэйн легонько шлёпнул мисс Кайл по заду, вызвав ещё одну бурю проклятий и сквернословия со стороны женщины.

            ― Пустите меня! ― брыкалась Селина. ― Что у вас за склонность такая?! Сначала рвёте на мне одежду, потом оскорбляете меня, вытворяете со мной чёрте что... И прекратите меня шлёпать!

            Уэйн не обращал внимания на телодвижения мисс Кайл и веселился вовсю:

            ― Можно подумать, вам это не нравится!..

            ― Брюс, даю вам слово офицера, что как только выберусь... ― начала было мисс Кайл, но мужчина её оборвал: подняв, наконец, Селину, он опять сгрёб её в охапку и уставился ей в глаза, будто проверяя.

            ― Не дуйтесь. Ну, чего вы хотите, радость моя? Новое платье? Хоть два, завтра же попрошу Альфреда вызвать портниху! Или, может быть, ваша душа жаждет сокровищ?.. ― мурлыкнул он ей в самое ухо тоном искусителя.

            ― Новый гардероб. ― Селина бросила взгляд на Уэйна из-под ресниц. ― И вы отпустите меня к моим кошкам!

            Селина не была бы собой, если бы не добилась послаблений в своём домашнем аресте. Брюс просто-напросто дал себя уговорить. Что же, иного пока и не требовалось.

            Спустя несколько дней после их бурного выяснения отношений, в особняк прибыли животные мисс Кайл: пушистые Тигр, Лапка и донельзя серьёзный Мистер Тиклз тут же обследовали всю доступную для них территорию от мисок с едой в кухне до парка и сочли её вполне приемлемой для обитания. Теперь на любом квадратном футе дома можно было обнаружить кошку. А также  фунты кошачьей шерсти в придачу. Впрочем, Альфред не жаловался.

            Ещё через пару дней Уэйн обрадовал Селину приглашением на вечеринку в загородный дом семейства Эрлов: то ли и правда решил, что долгое затворничество плохо сказывается на характере бывшей лётчицы, то ли у него были какие-то свои планы.

В связи с предстоящим приёмом, дом посетила модистка, внеся в атмосферу этого поистине мужского клуба аромат пудры, шелест тафты и шёлка, обрезки кружев, усеявшие пол в гостиной, и вороха эскизов, разбросанных по стульям и столам.  Любопытный Грейсон, сунувший было нос в приоткрытую дверь, позорно бежал в Пещеру, услышав щебет двух женских голосов на смеси английского, французского и ещё каком-то тарабарском наречии: «…А вот тут, на турнюре, будут prétintailles, это подчеркнёт талию и…» Мистер Тиклз, лениво играющий катушкой, оказался более устойчив  к описанию оборок и корсетов, равно же ― и к беседам о новой французской моде в области дамского белья.

             Так или иначе, вечером пятницы Селина впервые едва ли не за целый месяц покинула дом, чтобы в обществе Уэйна и его старшего (как оказалось, в поместье живёт несколько мальчишек разного возраста, Мышь отличался странным чадолюбием) протеже отправиться на приём. По пути она довольно улыбалась, вспоминая восхищённо-ошарашенное выражение лица Дика и острый хищный блеск глаз Брюса. О да, мисс Кайл могла произвести впечатление, когда того хотела, и ей это нравилось.

            С семейством Эрлов Селина была заочно знакома: в конце концов, именно их особняк она в своё время собиралась облегчить на внушительную, но не смертельную сумму в золотых, ещё конфедератских, долларах, убив таким образом двух зайцев ― и антиквариат, и просто живые деньги. Загородная же  резиденция оказалась небольшим замком: высокие, без налёта декоративности, стены из камня, подъёмный мост, ров с водой, в котором, правда, плавали кувшинки, огни на высоких башнях… Скинув наброшенное по случаю вечернего сквозняка меховое манто,  мисс Кайл под руку со своим тюремщиком  вошла под крышу этого привета средневековым традициям. В центральном зале ярко сияли электрические лампы,  отбрасывали цветные блики драгоценности в ушах и на шеях женщин, на эстраде в одном из углов играл оркестр и кружились под звуки модного в этом сезоне «Вальса больших болот» пары.

            Ухватив с подноса проходящего мимо официанта высокий бокал с шампанским, Селина с полуулыбкой принялась оценивать обстановку: итак, если ей удастся отделаться от Уэйна и его воспитанника, то можно позаимствовать одну из машин и доехать  до железнодорожного туннеля, а там ― канаткой или трамваем, а то и мобом добраться до квартиры. Вот только кошки… впрочем, Уэйн их не обидит, и как только сможет, мамочка обязательно вернётся за своими крошками.  Мисс Кайл украдкой бросала заинтересованные взгляды на Брюса: тот лениво цедил бренди, то  и дело отвечая на приветствия знакомых, и вообще вёл себя как довольный жизнью мот и наследник богатого семейства. Если забыть, конечно, кем этот человек являлся _на самом деле_. 

            Вечер был в самом разгаре: Селину не раз приглашали танцевать  и она под жёстким наблюдением двух пар глаз двигалась и улыбалась, несла какую-то чушь, чтобы поддержать разговор с партнёром, про себя проигрывая те или иные варианты побега. В конце концов, послав всё к чёрту, она даже соблазнилась на танго, когда её пригласил Эрл-младший. Танец вышел очень откровенный, почти что на грани пристойности, заставив застыть в странном восхищении остальных завсегдатаев площадки: сын хозяина дома и спутница Уэйна исполнили его так, как делают в Буэнос-Айресе, со множеством просто недопустимых по меркам американских приличий па. Селина с удовольствием заметила, что Брюсу сия эскапада особого наслаждения не доставила, хотя он усиленно пытался это скрыть, однако сердитый блеск глаз выдавал все его мысли по данному поводу. 

            Вскоре, однако, его увлёк в курительную комнату Эрл-старший, дабы обсудить какие-то торговые либо деловые вопросы. Уэйн удалился, оставив мисс Кайл под наблюдением хмурого и явно не довольного таким положением дел Ричарда. Впрочем, раздражение молодого человека скоро потухло,  стоило лишь  Селине обольстительно улыбнуться и мурлыкнуть, что она очень сожалеет о том поединке и приносит свои извинения за нечестную игру и подбитый глаз. Грейсон, принеся себе и даме ещё шампанского, едва заметно смутился, посетовав на то, что он сам виноват, нужно было лучше тренироваться, а пока… не огласится ли мисс Кайл потанцевать? Мисс Кайл была совсем не против.

            Двигался бывший гимнаст грациозно, вёл Селину в танце мягко, но уверенно. Пожалуй, не будь он столь молод… Спустя с четверть часа, когда Брюс так и не появился, мисс Кайл сделала вид, что утомилась и не прочь подышать воздухом. Они вышли в сад: на кустах и деревьях висели гирлянды крохотных фонариков, из заросшей сиренью беседки слышался женский смех и подозрительная возня, воздух был прохладен  и свеж. Селине чертовски хотелось курить.

            Они стояли у небольшой арки, беседовали о чём-то ― кажется, разговор зашёл о прошлом Селины. Она с усмешкой рассказала Грейсону как упорством и отцовскими связями пробивала себе дорогу сначала в лётное училище, потом ― в армию.  О том, что в кабине самолёта она становится единым целым с машиной, что… Бывший лейтенант Кайл повела плечами, отгоняя мысли о собственном увольнении и том, что этому способствовало. Ричард её жест оценил по-своему, сняв пиджак и укутав им голые плечи стоящей рядом с ним женщины. На миг их руки соприкоснулись и Селина подняла глаза на своего спутника: взгляд Дика, его блестящие в сумраке синие глаза и общее выражение лица… Вот оно что... Брюс, рыцарь плаща и ушей, что же ты не заботишься о досуге своих мальчишек?..

            Прикусив губу и добавив в голос нерешительности,  Селина спросила Дика о том, умеет ли он водить мобы. Он кивнул, на лице его появилось сначала недоумение, но потом намёк он разгадал. Смущённо пробормотав, что ей ужасно нужно припудрить нос и поправить причёску, Селина оставила Грейсона дожидаться её недалеко от дамской комнаты. Всё-таки в некоторых вопросах Дик был ужасно неопытен и ей было даже слегка жаль его.

            В дамской комнате, по счастью, никого не было. Быстро, пока никто не пришёл, Селина принялась за дело: извлекла из турнюра нож  и укоротила подол платья вдвое, присовокупив к нему ещё и весьма откровенный разрез, чтобы было удобно карабкаться  по стенам, отломила у сделанных на заказ туфель высокие каблуки и выбросила их в мусор. Потом мисс Кайл  подпрыгнула, подтянулась до уровня небольшого, забранного муаровым стеклом окошка и в два приёма открыв его, выпрыгнула наружу, приземлившись  в кусты сирени, тихонько зашипела от веточек, ткнувшихся в ноги.

            Пригибаясь, тихо и осторожно,  женщина обошла стену, добралась до стоянки мобов, прокралась мимо зевающего слуги на входе и шустро  двинулась между рядов машин. Пожалуй, можно было вскрыть дверь любого автомобиля, инструментарий, спрятанный в турнюре, это позволял, но ей отчего-то хотелось угнать непременно то самое чудовище, на котором её привёз Уэйн. Заодно это будет чувствительным щелчком по его мышиному носу.

            Повозившись с дверцей наконец обнаруженного моба, Селина пробралась в обитый кожей салон, тут же сунула в прорезь скважины на приборной панели особой формы металлический инструмент ― «палочку феи» ― эта штука позволяла враз завести едва ли не большую часть выпускаемых в стране мобов и хоть и была под строжайшим запретом, но… Селина услышала шум заводящегося двигателя и довольно улыбнулась: так-то, мистер Уэйн! Она вытянула ноги, поставив их на педали управления, взялась за руль…

             ― Из взломщиц ― в каталы. Какое падение по социальной лестнице!.. ― услышала она сзади притворно огорчённый голос и застыла соляным столпом. ― Селина, дорогая моя, если вас не затруднит, пересядьте, пожалуйста.

            Мисс Кайл, физически ощущая, как оторопелость сменяется жаркой волной гнева, до боли в ногтях вцепилась в руль. На переднее сиденье рядом с ней ужом проскользнул Уэйн и склонив голову уставился на кипящую от молчаливого бешенства женщину.

            ― Зря вы так с Диком, ― покачал головой Брюс, ― парень он, в сущности, неплохой…

            ― Вы что же, вели меня всё это время? ― прошипела Селина, не поворачивая головы.

            Уэйн пожал плечами:

            ― Я догадывался, что рано или поздно вы попытаетесь сбежать. Дорогая моя, я не рабовладелец, но как раз сейчас мне не нужны проблемы с ограблениями, на улицах и так черте что творится… Подвиньтесь-ка!.. ― с этими словами он подхватил застывшую, будто одеревеневшую женщину на руки, каким-то хитрым финтом переместил её на пассажирское сиденье, а сам сел на место водителя и осторожно вырулил со стоянки к воротам.

            ― Уже уезжаете, мистер Уэйн? ― удивлённый слуга, однако, не стал тянуть и ворота тотчас отпер, как увидел подъезжающий моб.

             ― Мисс стало дурно, ― ответил Брюс, разводя руками. ― К этим вечеринкам тоже нужна привычка.

            До поместья они добирались в молчании. Селина казалась сама себе закрытым котлом на огне, бутылью с кислотой: малейшее сотрясение могло спровоцировать взрыв. Брюс же, напротив, был спокоен как рептилия, он не проронил ни единого слова, заведя машину не в гараж, а, как ни странно, в Пещеру. Заглушив двигатель, он выбрался из салона и открыл дверь перед Селиной. Женщина встала напротив него, уставившись упрямым и мрачным взглядом куда-то в переносицу Уэйна. Он же, сложив руки на груди, вздохнул:

             ― Мне стоило бы вас наказать, Селина. Мало того, что вы соблазняете моего воспитанника, так ещё и с достойным лучшего применения упрямством пытаетесь сбежать. Я могу это понять, но поймите и вы меня…

            ― Как же я вас ненавижу... ― протянула мисс Кайл, болезненно скривившись и обняв себя руками от сквозняка. ― Надеюсь, вас пристрелят в одну прекрасную ночь…

            Уэйн не обратил на это пожелание особого внимания, подошёл к сгорбившейся женщине вплотную.

             ― Селина, если вы ещё раз попытаетесь провернуть что-то подобное, мне придётся поступить с вами как с провинившейся кошкой.

            ― Оставите без молока? ― криво ухмыльнулась мисс Кайл.

            ― Нет, посажу на цепь. В спальне. Еду вам будет носить Альфред, а что касается известных потребностей… ― Тут уже Селина не вытерпела и издав горловое рычание кинулась на  Уэйна с кулаками. Несколько минут она со злостью пыталась пробить его защиту, умудрилась пару раз довольно чувствительно ударить его ногой   и получить в ответ скользящий удар по корпусу и лодыжкам. Всё-таки, несмотря на опыт и технику, Брюс был тяжелее и выше её и это не замедлило сказаться: мужчина сбил её с ног, потом рывком поднял утомлённую боем Селину и забросив её на плечо потащил прочь из Пещеры.

            В спальне, поставив её на ноги, Уэйн ловко стянул безнадёжно испорченное платье, фыркнул при виде непристойно коротких панталон и полупрозрачной сорочки ― корсета Селина вниз не надела, решив, что он ей ни к чему ― и тут же швырнул её на кровать. Однако в мисс Кайл снова проснулось боевое настроение: сдаваться просто так она была не намерена, что и показала, чувствительно укусив и поцарапав Брюса.

             ― Похоже, есть только один способ призвать вас к порядку, ― нехорошо улыбнулся Уэйн, потирая след от укуса на плече.

             ― Попробуйте, ― прищурилась Селина, подобравшись в углу обширной постели.

            Брюс без предупреждения метнулся к ней как атакующая кобра, придавил собой, потом растянул, привязав к столбикам кровати сначала руки, а потом ноги брыкающейся и гневно сквернословящей женщины невесть откуда взявшимися прочными шнурами. Отдышавшись, Уэйн встал около постели, проверил узлы, Селина же замолчала, изредка лишь кидая на своего тюремщика гневные  взгляды.

            ― Могу я узнать, где вы раздобыли этот… арсенал публичных домов? ― спросил он, кивнув на её панталоны.

            ― А вы большой специалист по публичным домам, Брюс?.. ― ехидно процедила мисс Кайл, выгнувшись, насколько позволяли путы.

            ― Всё-таки вы безнадёжно испорчены, ― покачал головой Уэйн, ― впрочем… ― он отошёл к столу и чем-то там зашуршал, потом вернулся с длинным фазаньим пером, увидев которое, Селина завела глаза к потолку:

            ― И после этого я ― испорченная!..

            Брюс ничего не ответил, вместо этого аккуратно завернул её сорочку, поднял её, просунув в ворот голову женщины и закрепив предмет одежды где-то на уровне локтей, потом спустил с бёдер панталоны. Кажется, опыт по части обращения с женским бельём у Брюса Уэйна был немалый.  Полюбовавшись на почти обнажённую женщину, он взялся за перо и медленным движением провёл длинным пушистым концом  по животу Селины. Она вздрогнула, нервно напряглась, натягивая шнуры.

            ― Вы боитесь щекотки, Селина?.. ― задумчиво спросил её Брюс, рисуя замысловатый вензель на её груди.

            ― Идите… к чёрту!.. ― выдохнула мисс Кайл, закусив губу: ощущения от прикосновения пера были… это было слишком, ей хотелось, чтобы он прекратил эту игру. Однако Уэйн не был расположен прекращать и останавливаться: войдя во вкус, он огладил пером её подмышки, потом ― бёдра и ноги. Прикосновений к нежной коже шеи Селина вынести не смогла и жалобно застонала, выгибаясь и едва не выворачивая руки из суставов.

            ― Прекратите… ― от просьб её удерживало лишь природное упрямство.

            ― Я хочу быть уверен, что вы усвоили урок, ― вкрадчиво произнёс Уэйн ей на ухо, нежно проведя пальцами по её подбородку.

            ―  Кошки… ― Мисс Кайл едва не задохнулась от следующего прикосновения своего мучителя, ― Кошки… не поддаются дрессировке!..

            ― Что вы, дорогая моя, какая дрессировка ― так, небольшой акт воспитания… вроде приучения к лотку, ― мурлыкнул Уэйн, безжалостно продолжив свои манипуляции.

            Он едва не сломал её: прикосновения, скользящие движения пера и пальцев Брюса заставили Селину стонать и извиваться от жгучего неудовлетворённого желания. Руководствуясь каким-то чутьём, Уэйн развязал её в тот момент, когда она готова была сойти с ума, превратиться в шелковый лоскут, в исходящий вожделением кусок плоти. Он позволил дрожащей женщине повалить себя на спину, содрать рубашку и усесться сверху. Он придерживал постанывающую, впавшую в неистовый амок, Селину за бёдра, двигался вместе с ней в бешеном ритме, позволив ей кусать и царапать себя.

             ― Ненавижу!.. ― выдохнула мисс Кайл ему в лицо, дрожа и едва не лишаясь сознания в момент кульминации.

            После она улеглась рядом с ним, совершенно опустошённая и не намеренная больше драться и показывать когти. Поглаживая тонкими пальцами большой рваный шрам на рёбрах Уэйна, Селина задумчиво спросила:

            ― Где вы этому научились, Брюс?..

            Он улыбнулся, кинул на неё взгляд из-под ресниц:

             ― Средняя Азия. Когда-то, очень давно, меня занесло в Иран… Там мне удалось оказать одну услугу местному царьку и он допустил меня в свой гарем…

            ― Всё-таки вы ужасный развратник, ― поджала губы мисс Кайл в гримасе притворного ханжества.

            ― Так вы намерены слушать дальше? ― хитро усмехнулся Уэйн. ― Я пойму, если ваше воспитание…

             ― Брюс, вы несносны! ― Селина ткнула его кулачком под  рёбра. ― Рассказывайте!

# * * *

В дальнейшем мисс Кайл ещё не раз выкидывала коленца, скрываясь в неизвестном направлении, совершая набеги то на Галерею Эссенов, то на хранилище аукциона, вынуждая Бэтмена снова пускаться в погоню. Однажды он настиг её на крыше библиотеки ― тамошним горгульям посчастливилось наблюдать весьма пикантное представление с участием Кошки и Мыши. А каких высот они достигли в Музее естественной истории, куда мисс Кайл наведывалась за поясом Ипполиты!.. Как нестандартно Бэтмен воспользовался кстати подвернувшимся саркофагом Неменхотепа, когда настиг Селину в египетской коллекции семейства Соважей!..

А потом Уэйн исчез.

Никто больше не ловил мисс Кайл за руку у раскрытого сейфа, не подвергал «дисциплинарным мерам воздействия» и не тащил под домашний арест.

Селина недоумевала. Селина злилась. Селина нарочно совершала кражи одна нахальнее другой и ждала, когда появится разгневанный Мышь, но вотще. Он просто испарился, прихватив с собой и своих подмастерьев: Найтвинга в чёрно-синем наряде, мальчишку-Робина и рыжую Бэтгёрл.

Вахту в городе остались нести двое: Красный Робин и его светловолосая подружка в остроухой маске. С ними особого диалога не выходило: не тратя лишних слов и бэтарангов, они стремились захомутать шуструю взломщицу и препроводить её в тюрьму, что им раз за разом не удавалось. Однажды терпение Селины лопнуло и она решила, что пора расставлять силки ― заманила Красного Робина в ловушку, предварительно пустив по ложному следу его компаньонку. Обездвижив парнишку дротиком и связав прочными шнурами, Селина дождалась, пока он очнётся и с места в карьер начала допрос.

― Куда подевался твой патрон, малыш? ― мурлыкнула она, наклонившись к спеленатому по рукам и ногам телу. Мальчишка ухмыльнулся, но промолчал. Так, значит? Ну ничего, это легко поправить… Селина потянулась к застёжке костюма Робина, запустила руку под ворот. Парень не издал ни звука, но ритм его дыхания чуть участился и мисс Кайл решила, что она на правильном пути. В следующий момент Робин вспорол шнуры неизвестно откуда взявшимся лезвием и метнулся вперёд ― Селину спасла только её кошачья реакция. Спиной почуяв неладное, мисс Кайл отпрыгнула в сторону. Вовремя: в то место, где она только что стояла, вонзилась пара дротиков, а вслед за ними объявилась и напарница Робина.

Эти двое принялись обходить Селину, стремясь взять её в «клещи». Женщина ухмыльнулась и сняла с пояса электрохлыст.

― Я не собираюсь драться с вами, детки,  ― произнесла она, ― просто скажите, куда пропал мистер Мышиные Уши.

― С чего бы такое беспокойство? ― подала голос девушка в маске.

Селина снисходительно улыбнулась:

― Без него на улицах чертовски скучно.

―Он вернётся и тогда кое-кому придётся веселиться в участке, ― фыркнул парень.

Мисс Кайл разочарованно вздохнула: похоже, детишки и сами не знали, что с их старшим.

В Готэм пришла зима; налетели шторма, холодный ветер выстудил улицы, то и дело полиция стала находить замёрзших бездомных. Прошло Рождество. Лапка принесла двоих котят, которых Селина успешно раздала соседям. Паяц напал на Аркхэм, выпустив часть больных, а Бэтмен так и не появился.

Порой Селина ловила себя на мысли: а не сходить ли ей к Альфреду Пенниворту и не спросить ли _его_ о том, куда делся хозяин Уэйн-мэнор?.. Но гордость снова и снова останавливала лейтенанта Кайл от этого, как ей казалось, отчаянного шага.

К началу весны Селина уже успела попривыкнуть к скучной и однообразной жизни в Готэме, изредка скрашиваемой приглашениями на приёмы и рауты. Впрочем, высший свет Островного Города был тем ещё серпентарием. Её знакомство с ним завершилось парой несуразных романов, и в жизни мисс Кайл снова воцарилась скука. Порой Селина чувствовала себя водоёмом, медленно и неотвратимо зарастающим ряской.

Когда однажды ветреным мартовским днём у её дома остановился такой знакомый  чёрно-серебристый моб с эмблемой «Уэйн Энтерпрайз» на решётке радиатора, мисс Кайл даже не знала, что думать. Она открыла дверь подъезда, даже не став отвечать на звонок переговорного устройства, и стала ждать.

Когда распахнулась дверь квартиры, за ней обнаружился Грейсон. Молодой протеже Уэйна блестел зубами на всю прихожую, полы его роскошной шубы из серого пятнистого меха мели пол.

― Мисс Кайл, ― он едва заметно наклонил голову в приветственном жесте, ― рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

― Ты соскучился без хорошей трёпки, а, Дикки-птичка? ― ухмыльнулась Селина закуривая.  Грейсон коротко рассмеялся и последовал в гостиную за хозяйкой дома. Там он сбросил шубу на ближайшее кресло и остался щеголять в вечернем костюме.

― Мисс Кайл, как вы смотрите на приглашение провести сегодняшний вечер в Уэйн-мэнор? ― с намёком спросил он.

Селина хмыкнула:

―А какова программа развлечений? Мне предлагается помахать ногами или сразу сдашь меня копам?

― Вообще-то, есть за что. На вашем аресте очень настаивает Бэтгёрл, ― пожал плечами Грейсон. ― Селина, вот скажите мне, зачем вам понадобилось приставать к Красному Робину? Я что-то не замечал за вами склонности к подросткам…

― А, так эта блондиночка просто приревновала ко мне своего дружка? ― рассмеялась мисс Кайл. ― Подумаешь, немного пощупала Птичку… Никто же не умер, а мальчику такое только на пользу.

Дик закатил глаза.

― Селина, вы невозможны!.. Подозреваю, что из авиации вас выперли не просто так…

― А, подумаешь... была там одна тиарочка... такая, ничего особенного, ширпотреб, лондонские ювелиры их пачками клепают для богатых французов, пользующих смазливых американских евреек... ― При этих словах глаза мисс Кайл мечтательно затуманились... Ах, как орал полковник Розенблюм!.. Ах, как грозил устроить кары небесные блудливой супруге и расстрел её любовнику-лягушатнику... Честное слово, будь у полковника чуть больше волос ― он бы рвал их в порыве гнева. Положительно, этот цирк того стоил.

А что до диадемки... Полковник оказался истинным сыном избранного народа и цацку потребовал вернуть. Пф, сквалыга. Неудивительно, что его супруга запала на этого шулера, как там его бишь?.. Реми?..

Из авиации пришлось уйти, дабы избежать обвинений в воровстве и суда. Правда, надо отдать должное полковнику, отставку лейтенанта Кайл обставили так, что никому бы и в голову не пришлось сомневаться в репутации лётчицы.

― ...Ваши склонности переходят все границы. Вот скажите, зачем вы украли жемчуг Уэйна? ― продолжал разоряться Грейсон.

― Из спортивного интереса. Дик, ну я же его потом вернула!.. ― Селина капризно надула губы. ― И вообще, ты пришёл ко мне домой исключительно для душеспасительных бесед или по делу?

Грейсон вздохнул, подошёл к окну, выглянув на улицу. Мисс Кайл показалось, что он чем-то смущён, но тем не менее, она не стала торопить события.

― Брюс вернулся и хочет вас видеть, ― признался наконец Дик. Селина фыркнула: мол, с этого и надо было начинать, а не с разговоров о каком-то там жемчуге ― и отправилась собираться, оставив Грейсона наедине с кошками.

И всё же, несмотря на лёгкую на подъём мисс Кайл, дом она и её гость покинули далеко не так скоро как собирались: кошки, встретившие появление Дика более чем бесстрастно, оказались сильно неравнодушны к его шубе. Селина ещё долго охала и ахала, таская на руках то Тигра, то Лапку: «Дик, ты ничего не понимаешь! А вдруг у бедняжек будет заворот кишок от твоей шубы?! В конце концов, чёрт знает, из какого бешеного зверя её сшили!» Грейсон вяло переругивался с женщиной, отряхивая погрызенный предмет одежды и оценивая повреждения. Мистер Тиклз меланхолично вылизывал оторванный от воротника кусок пятнистого меха. Все были при деле.

Историей с шубой этот безумный мартовский день не закончился, чему Селина Кайл была неимоверно рада, хотя никому и ни за какие сокровища бы в этом не призналась.


	2. Полусвет: рыба под соусом «belle de jour»

            

            ― Рыба! Моллюски! Кракены! Свежие, только что выловленные! Рыба! Моллюски! Кракены!..

            «Чтоб ты пропал, старый козёл…» ― поморщилась Маргарет, открывая глаза. Вот уже третий год подряд её утро начиналось с этого вопля: каждый божий день предприимчивый пожилой джентльмен  с тележкой, набитой ледяным крошевом, привозил на продажу дары Готэм-бэй. По нему можно было часы сверять. Одетый летом в растянутую вязаную кофту с кожаными заплатами на локтях, зимой ― в потёртый бушлат, этот старикашка притаскивался со своим «рыба-моллюски-кракены» в полседьмого утра и не успокаивался, пока не обходил всю Слип-стрит. Лишь в воскресенье жители получали возможность поспать в тишине, когда старый хрыч во главе своего такого же горлопанистого семейства посещал утреннюю службу в церкви Св. Эндрю-На-Водах.

            Маргарет со вздохом поднялась с постели: сегодня седьмое ― время отдавать «оградный сбор». Она надела шёлковый халат, расписанный болотно-зелёными морскими змеями, тщательно запахнула его, скрепив у шеи латунной застёжкой. Сунула ноги в тёплые домашние туфли ― холодная, «рыбья», кровь не грела ни зимой, ни летом. Заколов тонкие серовато-пепельные волосы, она вышла в коридор и двинулась вниз. Нужно поглядеть, как там Ирис и распорядиться насчёт угля… Ночами становится всё холоднее.

            Скрипнула дверь и в коридор выглянула Лори. Она была чуть зеленее обычного, тёмные волосы торчали как пакля, на шее и плечах проступила красноватая сыпь.

             ― У меня цикл сдвинулся, ― пожаловалась она, держась за распухший живот. ― Я сегодня совсем ничего не могу.

            Маргарет кивнула: во время нереста все они становились слабыми и беспомощными, тут не то что с клиентами работать ― в нужник бы дойти без происшествий.

            ― Кто у тебя сегодня должен быть? ― спросила она девушку, принимая протянутую ею фарфоровую супницу, расписанную бледно-лиловыми хризантемами.

             ― Мистер Уэйтли и этот… толстый, ― девушка скорчила гадливую гримаску. ― Он меня за жабры лапает… Противно.

            Маргарет поморщилась: толстый, он же  епископ церкви Воинства Господня, давно был у неё как бельмо на глазу. Девочки на него жаловались: говорили, что слишком много воли рукам даёт, а Дороти так вообще при его упоминании забивалась в угол своего бассейна и шипела по-кошачьи. Отказать ему?.. Ох, с каким удовольствием она поглядела бы, как Колин спускает этого жирного развратника с лестницы! Но нельзя: епископ был тварью злопамятной, обладал определенным влиянием и вполне мог обеспечить неприятности «Анемону» и его обитательницам.

            ― Я попрошу кого-нибудь, чтобы обслужили Уэйтли, а этого… возьму на себя, ― Маргарет успокаивающе похлопала Лори по худому зелёному плечу, поудобнее перехватила супницу и собралась уходить.

             ― Мэг… ― окликнула её девушка.

             ― М?..― она обернулась к стоящей в проёме зелёной фигурке.

             ― Тебе никогда не хотелось бросить этот чёртов город? ― задумчиво спросила Лори, глядя на неё светлыми серебристыми  глазами. ― Уехать бы… ― девушка мечтательно улыбнулась. ― Туда, где тепло, жить в гротах…

            Маргарет хмыкнула, невесело усмехнувшись:

             ― Куда? В Мексику? Или на Бермуды? По воздуху ― дорого, а вплавь ― кракены сожрут…

             ― Не-е-ет, ― всё так же улыбаясь, протянула Лори, ― кракены своих не трогают… ― потом она внезапно ойкнула,  прижала ладонь к животу и юркнула за дверь.

            Уехать… Маргарет поморщилась: да, конечно, можно было бы, затянув потуже пояса, начать откладывать деньги, потом погрузиться на дирижабль до Флориды… Но куда в таком случае девать Дороти? Она не перенесёт такого долгого путешествия без воды, а бросить её было бы совсем свинством. Кто только выдумал эту сказочку про тёплые острова, на которых всем без разницы как ты выглядишь и есть ли у тебя жабры!

            Она с грустью вспомнила, как доктор Мейчен иногда читал ей отрывки из Книги: мол, где-то, на Восточном побережье, есть город, где живут Глубоководные ― полурыбы-полулюди, а в Тихом океане дремлет загадочный полузатопленный Рлайх… Нужно будет, кстати, напомнила себе Маргарет, сходить на кладбище, принести цветов, поглядеть, не нужно ли ещё чего...

            В доме было тихо: девочки отсыпались перед ночной сменой, раньше полудня никто из них обычно не вставал.  Женщина спустилась в кухню и открыла дверь погреба, потом аккуратно поставила на полку супницу. Надо будет навестить Лори перед уходом ― миссис Вонг обещала хорошо заплатить за свежую икру...

            Маргарет выглянула на задний двор: там разгружали продукты. У штабеля ящиков с кракенами, лотков с зеленью, мясом и яйцами стояла Ирис. Она была единственной из девочек, кто не работал с клиентами, и потому тоже просыпалась рано, впрягаясь в хлопоты по хозяйству. Одетая в короткий макинтош и огромные резиновые сапоги, с убранной под косынку ― ни волоска не видно! ― помидорно-красной шевелюрой она была похожа на одну из женщин доков. Ну а что кожа с лёгкой прозеленью ― так у многих, кто жил близко к воде, водорослевая пыль намертво въедалась в поры. Сверяясь со списком, Ирис ворошила спутанные щупальца морских гадов, придирчиво осматривала кочаны капусты и пучки салата; вполголоса переговаривалась с грузчиками. Увидев Маргарет, девушка отвлеклась, чтобы кивнуть ей, потом вернулась к работе, начав проверять бакалею. Перед нерестом у девочек просыпался зверский аппетит, и они сметали всё, что попадалось под руку, поэтому запас продуктов был просто необходим.

             ― Мисс Мэгги… ― прогудело над ухом. Маргарет подняла глаза: Колин, их вышибала, стоял над ней, терпеливо ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание. Женщина ободряюще кивнула: мол, давай, что там у тебя.

             ― Мисс Мэгги, там уголь привезли, ― сообщил ей высоченный, похожий фигурой на старинный дубовый буфет парень. Вовремя же!.. Маргарет велела Колину гнать угольщиков к сараю, проследить, чтобы все мешки были сухие и весили как положено, сама же отправилась одеваться. Мадре ждать не станет, да и на Скотт-авеню хотелось бы успеть.

            Сменив халат на тёмное, немаркого зелёного оттенка платье с застёжкой до самого горла и высокие шнурованные ботинки на небольшом каблучке, Маргарет подошла к зеркалу, внимательно рассматривая своё отражение. Вроде бы, всё в порядке, обычная горожаночка среднего достатка, а что бледновата ― так это сейчас в моде. Женщина достала из шкатулки малахитовую гемму с вырезанным на ней морским коньком, приколола её к вороту платья: для кого-то всего лишь безделушка, а вот кому надо этот пустячок многое расскажет. Потом нахмурившись пригляделась к волосам: ну да, так и есть ― корни зеленеть начали! Пора обновлять краску. Как же некстати! Раздраженно вздохнув, Маргарет надела шляпку, взяла большой ковровый саквояж и направилась к лестнице на первый этаж

            На кухне Ирис, сидя над огромным тазом, потрошила кракенов, собираясь готовить обед для девочек. На плите, так, чтобы оставаться тёплым, стоял чайник и накрытое полотенцем блюдце ― завтрак Маргарет. Поставив саквояж под стол, женщина принялась за еду. Вообще, им всем, выращенным в _садке_ , было не обязательно есть готовую пищу ― они без вреда для себя  могли питаться хоть сырой рыбой, однако тогда, насытившись, на целый день впадали в сонное, отупелое состояние и к работе становились совершенно непригодны.

            Маргарет с удовольствием вгрызлась в свежий душистый рогалик, запила его чаем. Она единственная в доме ела _настолько_ человеческую пищу, не вынося ни рыбы, ни кракенов: всякий раз, чувствуя во рту солоноватый йодистый привкус, женщина вспоминала жизнь в доках и её начинало тошнить. Нет уж, ни за какие деньги она больше не будет есть эту дрянь!

            Покончив с завтраком, Маргарет достала из шкафа пару объёмистых термосов, электрическую лампу, работавшую от аккумулятора, и спустилась в погреб. Поставив лампу на одну из полок, она взялась за супницу в хризантемах. Икра у Лори была некрупная, похожая на желе из  желтовато-зелёных полупрозрачных горошин, зато её было много ― полный термос. Заткнув  стеклянную колбу пробкой, Маргарет отставила в сторону супницу, открыла небольшой керамический судок, примостившийся на этой же полке, принюхалась к его содержимому ― вроде бы, всё в порядке, гнилью не пахнет ― и принялась перекладывать бледно-голубые кожистые шарики в другой термос. Это Дороти: икринок редко набиралось больше двух десятков, но все они были размером с куриное яйцо. И хранились долго. Пожалуй, сегодня можно будет выручить неплохую сумму.

            Тщательно упаковав термосы в холщовую ткань и поставив их в саквояж, Маргарет вышла из дома, пропустила старенький дребезжащий паромобиль, и перейдя через дорогу углубилась в недра Чайна-тауна. До Скотт-авеню можно было, конечно, доехать на трамвае, но ей нравилось бывать утром на улице: людей почти нет, воздух чист, ещё не успев пропахнуть выхлопами турбинных грузовиков и редких дизельмобов. Мимо пагоды с всегда улыбающимся Буддой, мимо домиков с многоскатными красными крышами, лавируя между вышедшими на работу велорикшами и разносчиками лапши, Маргарет двигалась к Морскому рынку на Скотт-авеню.

            Сама  улица была широкой, по бокам её высились дома традиционно восточного вида с золочёными вывесками на английском и китайском, увешанные бумажными фонариками и драконами. Витрины, весело поблёскивая, демонстрировали свои сокровища: шёлковые платья, веера, нефритовые безделушки и прочую ерунду для туристов. Маргарет на всю эту показную роскошь не обращала никакого внимания: свернув в переулок, она спустилась в подвал с вывеской «Тысяча лет здоровья. Традиционная медицина Востока».

            Звякнул стеклянный колокольчик над дверью... Внутри, в комнате, все стены которой составлены были из небольших ящичков и дверец, покрытых красным лаком, пахло травами и дымом, горели  керосиновые лампы, а за прилавком полированного чёрного дерева стояла хозяйка ― миссис Вонг. Поприветствовав Маргарет церемонным поклоном, она повела её в одну из задних комнат.

            Идя за одетой в синий халат полной низенькой женщиной, Маргарет думала о том, куда хозяйка «Тысячи лет» девает икру.  Перепродаёт? Готовит из неё снадобье с зубодробительным названием? Жарит в масле? Впрочем, о традиции  китайцев использовать всякие потроха для приготовления лекарств знали все. Местные аптекари даже из клювов кракенов умудрялись готовить порошок от мужского бессилия, правда вот помогал  ли он… Маргарет усмехнулась про себя: какая разница, в конце концов, что они с этим делают, главное ― деньги платят.

            О том, что икру можно продавать, обитательницы «Анемона» узнали случайно: в первый год самостоятельной жизни, когда денег было совсем мало, кто-то, кажется, Корал, отнесла часть своих икринок на Морской рынок и продала аптекарю. Спустя несколько дней, этот пожилой китаец сам подошёл к прогуливавшейся между прилавками девушке и издалека поинтересовался, нет ли у неё ещё чего-нибудь эдакого. С тех пор у жительниц «Анемона» появился хоть какой-то, но приварок к их невеликому доходу.

            Маргарет выставила на стол термосы, дождалась, пока миссис Вонг с величайшей осторожностью их откроет, понюхает содержимое и взвесит его на бронзовых весах.

             ― За зелёную двести, ― произнесла Маргарет.  ― Она сегодняшняя.

            Китаянка молча кивнула. Интересно, подумала женщина, если я как-нибудь запрошу пятьсот ― даст?

             ― Говорят, ― пожевала накрашенными карминовыми губами знахарка, ― кто отведает плоть русалки, тот станет бессмертным…

            «К чему бы это она?» ―  подумалось Маргарет. Намекает, что узнала о том, откуда берётся икра? И что? Пока они исправно платят Мадре Лукреции «оградный сбор», никто их не тронет. Кстати с этим лучше бы не затягивать.

            Упрятав вырученные у миссис Вонг деньги подальше, Маргарет заторопилась к станции канатной дороги, решив по пути заскочить в «Нефритовую обезьяну», чтобы купить кое-чего для девочек. На тротуаре вопил во всё горло мальчишка-разносчик со стопкой газет:

             ― Свежий «Готэм обсервер»! Бэтмен нанёс очередной удар! На Пэрис-айленд разгромлена нелегальная лаборатория евгенистов! Свежий «Готэм обсервер»!..

 _«Главное_ ― _чтоб Мышь не сердился, уж он-то должен понимать»._

            Женщина остановилась, потрясла головой, чтобы немножко прийти в себя, вернулась назад, молча отдала мальчишке четвертак и взяла газету. Значит, Мышь всё же добрался до _садка_. Поздно же спохватился, герой…

            Новость о Пэрис-айленд выбила Маргарет из колеи: зайдя в «Обезьяну», она едва вспомнила, что собиралась купить. Пропуская мимо ушей болтовню мистера Чена, рассыпающего по фунтикам и пакетикам травяные смеси, она снова и снова пыталась переварить то, что _садка_ больше нет. Интересно, куда делся _молодняк_ и учёные? Бэтмен не убивает, неужели он сдал их всех полиции?..

             ― Слышали новость? ―  невысокий очкастый  мистер Чен оторвался от своих весов и повернулся к Маргарет. ― На Пэрис-айленд вчера рвануло ― аж в Даймонд-дистрикт, говорят, видели.

            «Взрыв? Значит, теперь можно сказать точно, что не осталось никого…» ― подумала женщина, машинально убирая в саквояж покупки.

             ― Что вы говорите, мисс Маргарет?.. Никого?.. ― Кажется, последнюю фразу она произнесла вслух. Чтобы успокоить аптекаря, женщина растянула губы в улыбке:

             ― Нет, мистер Чен, просто вспоминаю, не забыла ли чего. Можно мне ещё флакон женьшеневой настойки и пару унций улуна?

            Сев в вагончик канатки, Маргарет наскоро просмотрела статью: на месте пожара обнаружены останки лабораторного оборудования, фиалы и трупы явно нечеловеческого строения. Многие очевидцы уверяли, что незадолго до прибытия пожарных видели рядом с горящими корпусами Бэтмена. С чего это он вдруг решился? Неужели надоело натыкаться тут и там на распотрошённые трупы  _молодняка_?..

_«Главное, чтоб Мышь не сердился, уж Мышь-то должен понимать, верно?..»_

# * * *

            Маргарет плохо помнила свою жизнь в _садке_. Вернее ― старалась убедить себя, что плохо помнит. Она родилась дефектной: учёные в лабораториуме выяснили, что в её генетический код вкралась ошибка и для дальнейших экспериментов девочка непригодна. Икринки у неё выходили одной массой и были очень мелкими. Маргарет подозревала, что большая их часть, а возможно, и все были недоразвитыми. Что ж, бесплодие встречается не только у людей.

            Когда ей исполнилось  тринадцать, девочку просто выбросили из _садка_ и она, к своему несчастью, попалась в руки «потрошителям» ― группе религиозных фанатиков, занимавшихся уничтожением гибридов. По случайности её растерзанное, но, тем не менее, ещё живое тело недалеко от Порт-Адамса подобрал один из докеров: кто-то, вероятно ― сами «потрошители» ― неумело заложил обратно вывалившиеся внутренности и зашил разрез на живую, грубо и бестолково.

            Именно тогда и произошла первая встреча Маргарет с доктором Мейченом: докер принёс завёрнутое в окровавленное пальто худое тельце ребёнка на порог его дома и попросил о помощи. Герберт Мейчен, подпольный хирург, лишённый лицензии за пристрастие к лаудануму, спас её: грязно ругаясь, врач снял неумело сделанный шов, заново уложил выпавшие потроха и промыл уже начавшую гноиться рану, сшив края так аккуратно, как только смог. Денег за лечение доктор не взял, более того ― оставил девочку у себя до полного её выздоровления. Может быть потому, что ему было любопытно понаблюдать за ребёнком, внутренние органы которого имели не совсем человеческое расположение и вид. А может быть, дело было в том, что Герберт Мейчен был, в сущности, неплохим человеком. Именно он дал ребёнку имя «Маргарет».

            Девочка скоро пошла на поправку, встала на ноги ― спустя полторы недели после операции доктор, сняв повязку, с удивлением обнаружил, что рана зарубцевалась.

            Маргарет вспоминала дни, проведённые в доме Мейчена, как одни из самых счастливых: спокойная, размеренная жизнь, тишина, вечерние беседы… Доктор курил китайскую трубку с длинным черенком,  по кабинету вился сизый дурманящий дым, а Маргарет, свернувшись клубочком в кресле слушала, как он нараспев читает отрывки из «Хтаат Аквадинген». Эту книгу, переплетённый в рыбью кожу потёртый томик, написанный частично на латыни, частично ― на неизвестном языке,  девочка нашла в кабинете доктора. Она слушала похожие на сказки истории о подводном И’ха-Нтлеи, о затопленном Рлайхе, о древних богах…

            Выздоровев, Маргарет прибилась к докеру, который нашёл её. Карл Штайнер ― здоровенный, но несколько скорбный головой человек  ― и его сестра Марта жили на Йорк-стрит. Мужчина с утра и до позднего вечера работал в порту, по приходе молча глотал ужин и заваливался отсыпаться; его сестра  нанималась на траулеры потрошить рыбу или носить уголь. Маргарет до сих пор с дрожью вспоминала эти дни: работать приходилось много, всё тело ломило; отдых не приходил даже ночью. Солоноватое, жёсткое от переварки мясо кракенов и морская капуста дважды  в день, вечером ― жидкий, воняющий йодом чай. И вечный, вездесущий, отравляющий всё вокруг запах рыбы. При одном воспоминании о той жизни Маргарет передёргивало.

            Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, девочка ушла от Штайнеров. Пешком добралась до Фэшн-дистрикт, экономя  несколько завязанных в платок и спрятанных серебряных долларов, скопленных за три года жизни в доках, и постучала в неприметную дверь дома по Рори-стрит. «Кошачьи лапки» ― вот что было написано на вывеске над дверью. Хозяйка дома, обнаружив на пороге тощую, бледную как рыбье брюхо и одетую в лохмотья девчонку была изрядно удивлена. Впрочем, ещё больше она удивилась, когда Маргарет показала ей, **что** умеет.

            Люди испытывали удовольствие от коитуса, по крайней мере, мужчины точно, в этом Маргарет была уверена. В _садке_ ей доводилось видеть, как копулируют человеческие женщины и _молодняк_ , в доках же и вовсе не стеснялись удовлетворять зов плоти где попало. Из любопытства девочка тоже решила попробовать, допустив до тела соседского мальчишку-подростка, давно поглядывающего на неё влажными глазами. Лёжа в лодочном сарае на груде старых, воняющих пылью парусов под пыхтящим словно дизельмоб телом, Маргарет окончательно поняла, что с людьми не имеет ничего общего.

            Впрочем, поняла она и ещё одну вещь: если использовать нижние мышцы, ритмически сокращая и расслабляя их, то с человеческими мужчинами происходит что-то странное: они кричат и сквернословят, но им  это, похоже, нравится. Так Маргарет и приняла решение уйти в бордель. А собственно, что ей ещё оставалось? Кроме как потрошить рыбу она не умела ничего, а жить в доках больше не было никаких сил.

            В «Кошачьих лапках» оказалось вполне сносно: мадам исправно платила, радуясь, что не нужно тратиться на «французские дирижабли» для новенькой, девочки не обижали, а даже жалели, периодически подкармливая «худышку Мэг», клиенты… попадались разные. Кто-то удовлетворялся обычным, минут на десять, соитием, трепал её по зеленоватым волосам и уходил, а кому-то нужно было обслуживание по полной программе. Впрочем, Маргарет было всё равно ― прикосновения людей она воспринимала безразлично, лишь механически отмечая их про себя. Опираясь о стену и слушая, как сзади возится очередной клиент, сопя и тиская её измазанные в слизи тощие бёдра, она думала лишь о том, что будет на ужин или получится ли после работы сходить на прогулку по набережной.

            Маргарет и сама не понимала, что тянуло её к воде. Раз за разом она приходила на пристань, где стояли  яхты и прогулочные катера, бродила взад и вперёд по набережной, слушая крик альбатросов и далёкий трубный вой проходящих судов. Во время одной  из таких прогулок она обнаружилаЛори и Корал.

            Между всеми выращенными в _садке_ существовало нечто вроде слабенькой связи ― на близком расстоянии они чувствовали присутствие друг друга. Так и нашлись живущие в стоящем на приколе заброшенном буксире две девочки: они, как и Маргарет, оказались с изъяном, но не стали дожидаться, пока их выбросят как мусор и сбежали. Днём девочки отсыпались в гнезде из старых, собранных на помойке одеял, а ночью выбирались на поиски пищи.

            Маргарет не смогла их бросить; не смогла ― и всё тут, не придумав ничего лучше, чем привести их мадам. Та, конечно, поначалу была против, пригрозив «худышке» выкинуть на улицу и её, и найдёнышей, но потом поддалась на уговоры и обещания «отработать». Ну а когда у Лори обнаружились таланты весьма специфического свойства, а Корал, внешне практически человек, завела своих клиентов, хозяйка «Кошачьих лапок» перестала ворчать, выделив каждой из «русалок» по каморке и долю в прибыли.

            Имена девочки придумали себе сами. Лори ― Лорелея ― обожала читать. Ей было всё равно что, главное ― чтобы по-английски. Девочка с одинаковой жадностью набрасывалась и на бульварный роман о похождениях Ночного Крыла, отпечатанный на плохонькой бумаге, и на раздобытый на барахолке томик Диккенса с потёртой позолотой на обрезе. Уж как и где она умудрилась набрести на легенду о Деве Рейна ― Бог весть. Экзотический вид сослужил Лори хорошую службу: частенько клиенты выбирали её потому, что она была зелёной. Ну, и из-за щупалец.

            Корал взяла себе прозвище из-за внешности: вся она была нежно-розового, приятно персикового цвета, будто только что вышла из тёплой воды. В сочетании с большими, чуть навыкате, красновато-карими глазами и фигурой нимфы с непристойных открыток, эффект был убийственный. Клиенты исправно пускали слюни и прочие телесные жидкости, даже не замечая, что кожа девушки покрыта мелкими, размером с просяное зёрнышко,  чешуйками, а от шеи вдоль позвоночника идёт узор из чёрных пятнышек, обычно спрятанный под распущенными волосами.

            Из них двоих только Корал могла появляться на улице днём: частенько девушка отправлялась бродить по Фэшн-дистрикт, не забывая, впрочем, заглянуть к букинистам, чтобы принести Лори какое-нибудь свежее  чтение. Она-то и нашла Стеллу: грязное, одетое лишь в длинные чёрные волосы существо пялилось на Корал из зева дренажной трубы.

            Отмытая и одетая как человек Стелла поселилась в одной комнате с Лори. На неё тоже нашлись желающие: хрупкая как статуэтка девушка с тёмно-синей кожей и длинными чёрно-белыми пятнистыми волосами привлекала  романтично настроенных молодых людей и, как ни странно ― моряков, скопивших денег на «приличное заведение».

            Стеллу в своё время продали: кто-то из обслуги _садка_ решил подзаработать и сплавил «дефектный образец» охочему до экзотики толстосуму. Девушку поселили в огромный стеклянный резервуар, который хозяин с гордостью демонстрировал гостям. Потом игрушка приелась и Стеллу просто выбросили на улицу. Аквариумы она с тех пор ненавидела.

            После появления Стеллы стало ясно, что им четверым нужен свой _садок_ ― место, где они смогли бы жить не скрываясь. Посовещавшись, тщательно всё обдумав и триста раз взвесив на внутренних весах все преимущества и недостатки, девушки решились просить аудиенции у  Мадре Лукреции. Уж если кто и был в силах им помочь ― то только она.

            Власти, конечно, могли сколько угодно твердить, что в Готэме нет никакой Гильдии проституток, что все публичные дома являются частными предприятиями и строго контролируются сотрудниками полиции нравов, но любой ― от рыбословши до великосветской кокотки ― знал, что все «заведения» города держит в руках Мадре. По её слову устанавливали цены на продажную любовь, взимали «оградный сбор», подыскивали врачей для лечения «стыдных» болезней у девочек.

            Мадам Лукреция приняла странную делегацию и отнеслась к ней неожиданно благосклонно: дала ссуду под необычно низкий процент и договорилась с хозяйкой «Кошачьих лапок» об откупных для всех четверых. День, когда Маргарет подписала бумаги о приобретении дома на Слип-стрит, стал первым днём их самостоятельной жизни.

            Поначалу было очень трудно, особенно ― в первый год: почти все заработанные деньги уходили на погашение долга, девушки жили чуть ли не впроголодь. Но потом, потихоньку, стали появляться постоянные клиенты, а уж после оплаты ссуды жизнь и вовсе стала казаться не такой уж плохой.

# * * *

            Канатка привезла Маргарет в центр ― в Фэшн-дистрикт. Выйдя недалеко от Триллиум-парка, женщина добралась до большого дома в колониальном стиле, окружённого высокой кованой оградой. Охрана у ворот записала имя Маргарет и внимательно рассмотрела морского конька на гемме. Горничная, встретившая женщину у порога дома, проводила её в сумрачную гостиную с высоким окном во всю стену и горящим камином ― там её уже ждала Мадре, сидя в глубоком кресле рядом с чайным столиком, сервированным на двоих.

            Никто не знал, сколько лет главе Гильдии проституток. Казалось, в один прекрасный день  Мадре решила перестать стареть, и с тех пор время обходило её стороной. Эта высокая худощавая женщина с медового оттенка кожей и тёмными, гладко зачёсанными волосами с годами нисколько не менялась ― ей всегда было тридцать. Индеанка по отцу и креолка по матери, Лукреция выбилась из самых низов, получив серьёзное влияние после Бунта проституток. Пользуясь интригами и подкупом, а если надо ― то и прямыми угрозами она добралась до верхушки пирамиды, став главой Гильдии. Ходили, правда, слухи, что бо́льшая часть её власти была получена весьма специфическим путём, о котором не принято говорить в обществе, да и прозвище её ― «Венерина Туфелька» ― никакого отношения ни к ботанике, ни к размеру обуви не имеет.

            ― Сначала дело, ― произнесла Лукреция мягким музыкальным контральто, подвигая к Маргарет чашку с чаем. Женщина достала из саквояжа свёрток с деньгами: серебряными долларами и небольшой пачкой ассигнаций ― и терпеливо подождала, пока Мадре их пересчитает и удовлетворённо кивнёт: всё верно, «оградный сбор» принят.

            ― Как идут дела? ― Лукреция улыбнулась и пригубила чай. Она всегда интересовалась делами и здоровьем девочек, Маргарет была уверена, что у каждой приходящей с деньгами женщины  Мадре спрашивает о  делах, самочувствии персонала и делает это не из простой вежливости и желания показать заботу.

            ― Вроде бы, всё в порядке, мадам, ― сдержанно ответила Маргарет, пробуя чай: сорт дорогой, «молочный улун», не всякому по карману.

            ― Хорошо. ― Мадре отставила чашку и взглянула на сидящую перед ней женщину внимательными чёрными глазами. ― Признаюсь, я удивлена тем, как быстро вы смогли выплатить долг.

             ― Мы много работали, мадам, ― произнесла Маргарет, внутренне подобравшись: её кольнула тень какого-то предчувствия.

            Лукреция одобрительно кивнула, потом резко сменила тему разговора:

             ― Что ты думаешь о вчерашнем взрыве на Пэрис-айленд, Маргарет? Говорят, это дело рук Бэтмена…

            «Проверка на вшивость?» ― подумала Маргарет. Мадре хочет узнать, чем занимались в _садке_? Просто любопытствует? Хотя нет, вздор ― Венерина Туфелька не проявляет праздного любопытства. Так или иначе, врать ей нельзя ― сразу почувствует.

             ― Я… ― начала Маргарет, ― не думаю, что это был Бэтмен, мадам. Ведь лабораториум… ― она едва не сказала «садок», но вовремя смогла остановиться. ― Его взорвали, а Бэтмен не убивает. Он может покалечить, переломать ноги и руки, но трупы не по его части.

            Мадре рассеянно покачала головой, потом снова уставилась на Маргарет своими тёмными глазами:

            ― Итак, либо Мышь изменил своим привычкам, либо… ― она не закончила. Обе и так поняли, что имелось в виду: либо _кто-то хотел, чтобы_ все _подумали, что взрыв устроил Бэтмен._ Маргарет вспомнила о «потрошителях»: вероятно, это их рук дело. Фанатики наконец смогли добраться до  «источника богомерзости», как они называли евгенические лабораториумы, а потом просто замели следы, свалив всю вину на героя в маске.

             ― Время сейчас неспокойное, ― нарушила молчание Лукреция. ― Может быть всему виной приближающийся  сырой сезон, а может быть… ― она пожала плечами. ― Несколько дней назад епископ церкви Воинства Господня прочёл проповедь весьма, скажем так, радикального содержания. В ней он призвал свою паству бороться со скверной, грехом и блудом.

            Маргарет не смогла удержаться от брезгливой гримасы: видели бы прихожане, что их пастырь вытворял в «Анемоне». Вот уж действительно, громче всех о грехе орёт тот, у кого совесть нечиста.

             ― Кажется, святой отец забыл, что всепрощение ― добродетель… ― со значением произнесла Лукреция Венерина Туфелька и поглядела через стол на свою собеседницу. И Маргарет прекрасно её поняла.

# * * *

            Открыв дверь «Анемона» Маргарет услышала шум голосов: девочки уже встали и принялись за еду. Она тихонько поднялась к себе в комнату, вытащила пакет со снедью из  «Нефритовой обезьяны», саквояж задвинула под кровать, переоделась и направилась в кухню.

            ― …И вот, сижу я на нём, облизываю этот дохлый стручок, ― слышался весёлый голос Корал, ― а он ни в какую. Ну вот прямо совсем! И тогда мне в голову приходит мысль: а что если к палочке его привязать?..

            В кухне громко засмеялись на три голоса.

            Войдя, Маргарет увидела Корал, восседавшую на высоком табурете с тарелкой зелени и наткнутым на вилку куском варёного кракена в руках. Она то и дело сдувала с носа непослушную прядку светлых волос. Грива у Корал была кому угодно на зависть ― тяжёлые, льняного оттенка волосы доходили аж до бёдер, сейчас же вся эта красотища была увязана в узел и легкомысленно сколота двумя деревянными палочками. За столом Стелла вылизывала остатки конфитюра из банки  длинным раздвоенным язычком ― сладкое синекожая нимфа любила нежно и трепетно, не в силах сопротивляться своему увлечению. Уткнувшись в очередную книжку, задумчиво пожёвывала тонкие ломтики сырой скумбрии ожившая после нереста Лори ― она сегодня выходная, можно и побаловать себя. Ирис нигде видно не было, скорее всего, она легла подремать, устав после утренних забот.

            «Интересно, знают ли они?» ― подумала Маргарет. Разве что Ирис могла рассказать, а ей ― грузчики... В любом случае, сейчас не время.

            ― Эй, Мэг!.. ― Корал помахала ей вилкой, потом обратила внимание на большой пакет в руках Маргарет и глаза её загорелись. ― Ух ты! Неужели моя смесь для волос?

            ― Разбирайте, дамы, ― улыбнулась Маргарет, поставив пакет в центр стола. Всё-таки она была рада их всех видеть. Не взирая на взрывы, Бэтмена и «потрошителей» ― не смотря ни на что эти девушки были и остаются её семьёй.

            Пакет растерзали, его содержимое тщательно осмотрели, обнюхали, попробовали на вкус и попрятали по карманам платьев и халатов. После дотошно расспросили Маргарет о том, что творится в городе и как прошла встреча с Мадре. Она улыбалась, что-то отвечала, думая о своём.

            В дверь громко и нетерпеливо затарабанили. Похоже, ногами.

            На пороге Маргарет обнаружила рыжего как таракан мальчишку, который ужасно серьёзным голосом затребовал «хозяйку», потому как у него для неё сообщение, которое просили передать лично в руки и никак иначе. Убедив посыльного, что записка предназначается именно ей, Маргарет развернула зеленоватый, пахнущий аптекой кусочек бумаги: одна из постоянных клиенток осведомлялась о самочувствии Дороти и спрашивала, может ли навестить её сегодня где-нибудь около половины первого пополуночи.

            ― Ответ давать будете? ― пробасил мальчишка, шмыгнув конопатым носом.

          Маргарет нацарапала на обороте бумажного клочка несколько слов и всучила записку вместе с четвертаком посыльному. Тот убежал, буркнув на прощание что-то вроде благодарности.

            Что же, надо будет предупредить Дороти.

            Женщины в «Анемоне» тоже бывали, правда, не так часто, как мужчины, и приходили, в основном, со двора, а не с улицы. Кого-то приводило любопытство: они искали не столько любви, сколько диковин ― живых русалок, а кто-то становился постоянной гостьей. Лори про таких рассказывала: маленькие стеснительные азиатки, с которыми при виде щупалец творился натуральный амок ― эти раз побывав в «Анемоне», хотя и страшно смущались, но приходили ещё и ещё. «У них, ― хихикая объясняла Лори, ― щупальца считаются очень эротичными. Видала я как-то гравюры, на которых  осьминоги женщин пользуют по-всякому…»

            Когда Маргарет вернулась на кухню, на неё вопросительно уставились три пары глаз. «От клиента», ― отмахнулась она. Девочки синхронно моргнули и вернулись к своему занятию: сплетням и еде. Маргарет же направилась к двери в погреб: нужно покормить Дороти.

            ― …А этот, значит, кладёт меня на стол и начинает там пальцами копошиться. Будто потерял чего. И всё приговаривает эдак: «Кто это у нас там такой, а?..». Меня так и подмывало ему ответить: «Кто-кто! Твоя ушедшая молодость!..» ― За спиной опять засмеялись.

            Маргарет нашла на полке кастрюльку, приготовленную Ирис, и оставив девочек пошла в заднюю часть дома ― туда, где был док. Когда-то «Анемон » был складом, потом его немного расширили, надстроили второй этаж, а там, где раньше швартовались лёгкие судёнышки, оборудовали бассейн для Дороти и выход к воде.

            Спустившись по винтовой решётчатой лестнице, Маргарет поставила кастрюльку на деревянный ящик и позвала:

            ― Дороти!

            Всколыхнулась росшая по углам вымощенного диким камнем бассейна трава и из зелёной водорослевой глубины вынырнула Дороти. Подтянулась, вылезла на бортик, подобралась мягкой рептильей повадкой ближе к Маргарет.

             ― Ну, как ты? ― произнесла женщина, разглядывая чешуйчатую фигурку.  Дороти уселась по-лягушачьи, сложила розовые ладони с большими полупрозрачными перепонками на коленях.

             ― Я тебе поесть принесла. ― Маргарет опустилась на корточки, поставив на пол открытую кастрюльку, в которой лежало ошпаренное кипятком куриное мясо. Дороти довольно потянула носом воздух, приоткрыла рот, задрав верхнюю губу и показав острые клиновидные зубы ― птицу она обожала, особенно сырую; она принялась разделять мясо на тонкие волоконца и медленно, будто смакуя, пережёвывать.

            Дороти девушки нашли уже живя в Чайна-тауне ― под мостом Браун-бридж. Они просто не смогли пройти мимо выброшенного на отмель искалеченного, исходящего эманациями боли и страха тела. Похоже, девочка запуталась в сетях, не смогла их снять да так и носила на себе, пока её не зацепило гребным винтом какого-то буксира и не протащило под днищем. Впрочем «девочкой» это существо можно было назвать очень условно. Из всех обитательниц «Анемона» Дороти была наиболее близка к изначальному виду Старших: человекообразная, с едва выраженной грудью и мощными сильными жабрами, покрытая перламутрово-голубоватой чешуёй с ноготь, она не могла жить без воды.

            Кое-как дотащив до дома израненное, опутанное шёлковыми ошмётками тело, девушки стали думать, что делать дальше. Тогда-то Маргарет и вспомнила про доктора Мейчена, который однажды спас маленькую, распотрошённую фанатиками девчонку. Неведомо как посреди ночи отыскав пассажирский моб, она отправилась за помощью.

            По счастью, Герберт Мейчен не переехал, был дома и не под кайфом. Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Маргарет, немолодой уже хирург собрал инструменты и поспешил вместе с  женщиной в Чайна-таун.

            В «Анемоне» врач сразу сделался деятелен: велел наполнить ванну чистой водой, всыпать туда морской соли и уложить тело девочки, потом  занялся лечением. Сре́зал ошмётки сетей, извлёк из-под кожи обломки и щепки, вытащил загноившиеся чешуйки, зашил крупные раны и порванные перепонки между пальцев. Чтобы не возникло заражения, удалил часть измочаленного спинного плавника. Существо, совершенно одуревшее от боли, лишь подёргивалось, пару раз порывалось укусить своего «мучителя», но не хватило сил. После, утомлённый работой, доктор Мейчен поглядел на завёрнутое во влажные простыни тело с торчащими бледно-розовыми перепончатыми ступнями и засмеялся: «Дороти из страны Оз!..». Так и стали звать найдёныша ― Дороти.

            Когда раны зажили, девушки попытались расспросить чешуйчатую гостью, но, как выяснилось, говорить она не умела. Существо, оказавшись неожиданно покладистым, не захотело уходить из «Анемона» ― и пришлось обитательницам дома раскошелиться на бассейн. Ну не выгонять же её, в самом деле!

            Иногда Маргарет думала: могло ли случиться так, что оплодотворенная икринка каким-то образом попала в водосток, избежала зубов барракуд и клювов кракенов и развилась во взрослый организм, земноводную девочку-дикарку ― в Маугли Готэм-сити?..

            Дороти покончила с курицей, облизала длинным языком перепончатые пальцы, потом скользнула в траву. Долго там плескалась, ворошила мелкие листики риччии и водяного салата, раздвигала тёмные блины кувшинок… Вернулась к Маргарет и протянула ей полусжатую лапку: в розовой ладони лежали чётки, собранные из голубовато-дымчатых агатовых бусин, крестик на них потемнел от долгого пребывания в воде.

             ― Красивые… ― улыбнулась Маргарет, перебирая пальцами холодные камешки. Девушка подтолкнула чётки ближе к ней: бери, мол, не жалко.

             ― Спасибо, ― произнесла женщина, уложив подарок в карман.

            Дороти вела ночной образ жизни: когда не была занята с клиентами, она уплывала в залив и исследовала дно вокруг Города-на-островах. История с сетью многому её научила: теперь девушка была осторожней и старалась держаться на значительной глубине, чтобы её не зацепило ни винтами проходящих судов, ни тралами.

            Частенько Дороти притаскивала домой то, что находила во время своих вылазок: и полупроржавевшие детали странных механизмов, и оружие забитое илом и потому совершенно не опасное… Знал бы кто, какой арсенал покоится на дне Готэм-бэй! Иногда это были безделушки вроде давешних чёток или яркие  осколки фарфоровой посуды и стеклянных бутылок. Как-то раз девушка принесла домой человеческий череп ― серовато-белый, гладкий и вычищенный водой. Свои сокровища Дороти складировала среди травы в углу бассейна в странную сюрреалистическую коллекцию.

             ― Дороти, ― обратилась к ней Маргарет, ― не уплывай сегодня, хорошо?..

            Девушка склонила голову набок, потом медленно кивнула, моргнула чёрными без белков глазами ― третье веко скользнуло как затвор дагерротипа. Она очень хорошо понимала человеческую речь, даже сложные словесные конструкции; порой Маргарет думала, что не разговаривает Дороти исключительно потому, что не хочет.

             ― Мисс Памела придёт навестить тебя. ― Девушка успокоилась, снова показала зубы в подобии улыбки: эта клиентка была одной из тех, кого Маргарет не боялась оставлять с Дороти наедине.

            У чешуйчатой обитательницы «Анемона» нашлись свои немногочисленные любители, однако Маргарет неизменно напоминала каждому из них об осторожности: малейшее проявление агрессии могло спровоцировать Дороти, а зубы у неё были очень острые. Да и притопить в бассейне взрослого мужчину для девушки не составляло особого труда. Обычно Маргарет приводила клиента, а сама, поднявшись по лестнице на площадку, напряжённо вслушивалась в исходившие от бассейна звуки, готовясь в любую минуту сбежать вниз, на помощь незадачливому любовнику «русалки».

            Кто знает, что заставляло этих странных людей снова и снова искать встречи с девушкой?.. При кажущейся человекообразности ― чешуя на лице была мельче и тоньше, от висков к скулам шли полосы красивого тёмно-синего цвета, нос был крохотным, а уши едва намеченными ― Дороти явно принадлежала к роду Старших. Об этом свидетельствовал и широкий лягушачий рот, и похожие на плавники наросты на голове, и нежно-розовые жабры на шее. Возможно, всему виной были специфические флюиды или какое-то животное очарование. Что ж, извращенцам тоже хотелось любви.

            Маргарет ещё посидела у бассейна, неожиданно для себя рассказав молчаливой девушке о происшествии на Пэрис-айленд и встрече с главой Гильдии. Дороти, естественно, ничего не ответила, но женщине показалось, что она всё-всё поняла.

# * * *

            До вечера осталось  достаточно времени, чтобы немного отдохнуть, договориться с Корал о замене и попросить проснувшуюся Ирис подготовить комнату в дальнем конце коридора: свежее бельё, шампанское ― всё как обычно.

            Около восьми часов вечера, когда в синих уличных сумерках уже начали зажигаться бумажные фонарики, Колин включил подсветку неброской вывески «Анемона» и пошёл на свой пост около входной двери. По коридору сновали девочки, занимая друг у друга краску для лица и чулки, то и дело из какой-нибудь комнаты слышалось: «Ирис, затяни меня, пожалуйста!..»

            Время.

            Маргарет достала из-под кровати саквояж и извлекла из него маленькую бутылочку тёмного стекла, из ящика тумбочки вытащила спринцовку. _«Лагохилус, патриния и кое-что ещё растительного происхождения. В обычном состоянии тинктура оказывает мягкое успокаивающее действие, но, будучи совмещёна с алкоголем,  вызывает сильный и глубокий сон»_ , ― вспомнила женщина, вынимая притёртую и залитую для надёжности воском пробку. Маргарет разделась, легла на кровать, расслабилась  и, набрав в спринцовку вязкую как сироп жидкость, медленно ввела её в себя, втянула и без того впалый живот, давая снадобью разойтись, потом аккуратно сомкнула мышцы, запирая зелье. Так-то лучше.

            В последние полтора года Маргарет уже не работала с клиентами: хлопоты по хозяйству и учёт финансов занимали почти всё её время. Однако сегодня предстояло вспомнить старые навыки.  Она вытащила из шкафа «униформу»: длинный рваный шрам от ключиц до паха скрылся под чёрным, сшитым на заказ, «дельфиньей кожи» корсетом с хитрыми застёжками, на ноги были натянуты чёрные же шёлковые чулки. Вспомнив о дурных манерах «святого отца», Маргарет застегнула высокий кожаный ошейник, закрыв жабры, потом взбила и начесала волосы, высоко их заколов, и села перед тумбочкой.

Краска на губы и веки, немного румян на скулы ― в зеркале отразилась худая стервозная дамочка, из тех, что обожают устраивать скандалы по поводу и без. Дополнив наряд чёрными перчатками, туфлями на высоком и узком каблуке и длинным плащом, скрывшим её непристойное облачение, женщина спустилась к Ирис, велев проводить епископа, когда он придёт, в дальнюю комнату. Потом Маргарет поднялась к себе и стала ждать. Встречать клиентов и собирать с них деньги сегодня предстояло не ей.

            Около половины одиннадцатого начали приходить: по коридору слышался топот, мужские голоса, кто-то из девочек засмеялся. Спустя какое-то время в комнату Маргарет заглянула Ирис и без слов поманила её за собой. Женщина внутренне подобралась, готовясь к неприятной встрече.

            Горели две лампы, создавая тёплую интимную атмосферу, постель была взбита. У окна, расстегнув рубашку и сняв пиджак, стоял тот, кого девочки презрительно называли «толстым». Впрочем, святой отец и правда не был красавцем: полноватое расплывшееся тело, тёмные редеющие волосы (ходили слухи, что он их красит), лицо ― одутловатое, в два с половиной подбородка. Нос в звёздочках лопнувших сосудов и мешки под глазами выдавали в епископе церкви Воинства Господня любителя хорошо принять за воротник.

             ― Вот так да! ― услышала Маргарет нетрезвый голос, кинула быстрый взгляд на бутылку шампанского на тумбочке: так и есть, похоже, до её прихода святой отец успел основательно подкрепиться.

             ― Лори нездоровится, ― с фальшиво-радушной улыбкой произнесла женщина, медленно снимая плащ и подходя к мужчине. Тот оглядел её, жадно ощупал затянутое в кожу тело.

             ― Что-то ты тощая. Вон, в прошлый раз была девка что надо ― и сиськи, и задница на месте. Голодаешь? ― епископ подозрительно вгляделся в лицо Маргарет. Выходит, в прошлый раз этого развратника пользовала Корал… Не повезло бедной.

             ― Просто конституция такая, ― тонко улыбнулась женщина.

             ― Конституция у нас у всех одна ― американская!.. ― мерином заржал святой отец, потом, повозившись с застёжкой корсета, полез пальцами между ног.  ― Э, да ты уже мокрая…

             ― Вам понравится, ― глядя ему прямо в глаза, приторно-сладким голосом произнесла Маргарет,  про себя пожелав, чтобы старого извращенца как можно скорее разбил паралич, потом толкнула епископа в грудь. ― На колени! Живо!

            Мужчина засопел, завозился с ремнём, потом спустил брюки с бёдер, открыв бледные желеобразные телеса, встал на колени. Лори рассказывала о том, что нравится святому отцу: похоже, пастырь не дурак был побаловаться не только с девочками, но и с мальчиками.

            Маргарет отошла ему за спину, расставила ноги, расслабилась и с тихим чмокающим звуком _раскрылась_ , выпуская бледные, все в голубоватой прозрачной слизи щупальца. Тонкие гибкие отростки зашарили по заду и гениталиям мужчины…

            Всё-таки, у Лори они лучше: и длиннее, и подвижнее, и с настоящими присосками, подумала Маргарет с лёгкой завистью. Мужчина внизу уже начал постанывать, опустился на четвереньки ― два щупальца, свившись в жгут, протиснулись между студнеобразных ягодиц и с хлюпаньем вошли внутрь, ещё одно обвилось вокруг пениса.

            «Интересно, как быстро подействует эта штука?» ― думала Маргарет, орудуя в заднице святого отца уже тремя отростками. Хорошо бы поскорее. Мужчина под ней поскуливал, утыкался лицом в ковёр, с чавкающим звуком насаживался на щупальца белёсым задом. Вскоре его движения сделались какими-то рваными, он начал сбиваться с ритма, замедляясь. Спустя ещё пять минут ― завалился на бок, громко засопел носом.

            Маргарет подождала немного, потом ткнула в лежащее на полу тело ногой ― ничего.

            Очень хорошо.

            Женщина вымылась в крохотной уборной, ёжась от холода ― потом, когда всё закончится, можно будет согреть воды в титане, а пока пусть так.  Пройдя в комнату, Маргарет кое-как натянула на святого отца брюки, затем вылила на грузное тело остатки шампанского из бутылки: всё правильно, теперь ни у кого не возникнет сомнений, что старый козёл нализался до потери сознания.

            Она заперла за собой дверь ― маловероятно, что епископ куда-то денется в ближайшие два часа, но если вдруг у кого-нибудь из клиентов проснётся любопытство…

            У себя в комнате Маргарет тщательно смыла краску с лица и переоделась, накинув на плечи шаль. Спустилась вниз: в прихожей Ирис провожала одного из клиентов ― низенького толстого господинчика, подавая ему трость и цилиндр. Господинчик рассыпа́лся в благодарностях, жал пухлыми лапками затянутую в перчатку руку девушки… Маргарет вспомнила, как его зовут: Освальд. Да, точно, Освальд.

            Она как-то слышала, как девочки его обсуждают: «Он странный, ― сказала тогда Стелла Корал. ― Просит меня раздеться… Да всё вежливо так: «Пожалуйста, не соизволите ли вы,  мисс?..» Смотрит, трогает робко эдак,  потом просит лечь и начинает меня нюхать, ― Стелла посопела носом, изобразив,  как именно её нюхает странный мистер Освальд, ―  В конце концов, утыкается мне лицом в живот и так и лежит, пока время не выйдет». «И всё?» ― удивлённо подняла брови Корал. ― «Ага. Нет,  он точно странный».

            Мистер Освальд достал из внутреннего кармана пальто жёлтые окуляры, нацепил их на острый нос и всучив Ирис на прощанье серебряную монетку, наконец, откланялся. Колин, закрыв за клиентом дверь, вернулся на свой пост, девушка же, убрав монетку в лиф ― всё, что девочки получали сверх оговоренной платы, они оставляли себе ― поправила чёрный кожаный саронг и обернулась к Маргарет.

            Ирис сама их нашла ― просто однажды пришла в Чайна-таун и постучала в дверь «Анемона». Маргарет знала, кого обнаружит на пороге. Знала ещё до того, как увидела угловатую худую фигуру в рыбацком плаще не по размеру и поношенном старомодном платье. «Буду делать всё, что скажете», ― упрямо заявила девушка, глядя на женщину зеленоватыми глазами. «А ты знаешь, чем мы занимаемся?» ― осторожно спросила Маргарет гостью. Ирис кивнула, потом с тем же упорством произнесла: «Всё, что угодно, кроме… этого. Я не могу».

            Секрет оказался прост: девушка была ядовита, её слюна и другие телесные жидкости убивали человека за полминуты. Впрочем, на своих ― выросших в _садке_ ― её  яд отчего-то не действовал, видимо, причина была в земноводной природе обитательниц «Анемона». Не выходя на люди без перчаток и держась всегда на некотором отстранении от собеседника, Ирис взяла на себя работу экономки и стряпухи. Так у Маргарет появилась помощница по хозяйству.

            Правда, однажды случилось досадное происшествие, вынудившее Маргарет спокойно, но твёрдо предупреждать приходящих мужчин, что Ирис обслуживанием не занимается. Как-то раз один из сильно выпивших клиентов застал девушку в коридоре второго этажа и решил приволокнуться за ней. Не обращая внимания на откровенный отказ, мужчина зажал Ирис в углу и полез с поцелуями.

            Слава всем богам, у неё хватило ума не поднимать лишнего шума: тело девушка затащила в одну из пустых комнат, а потом пошла за Маргарет. Дождавшись, пока «Анемон» опустеет, а девочки лягут спать, они вдвоём снесли труп к бассейну, там раздели и зашили в мешковину. Тщательно объяснив Дороти, что ей нужно отбуксировать тело подальше и там притопить, они сожгли вещи незадачливого любовника в печи и легли спать.

            После Маргарет почти неделю жила в страхе: она ждала, что вот-вот в «Анемон» нагрянет полиция. А вдруг кто-то видел, как этот пьяница заходил в дом?.. К счастью, всё обошлось.

             ― Этот, ― Маргарет мотнула головой в сторону второго этажа: они обе прекрасно поняли, о ком идёт речь, ― напился и уснул. Я сейчас схожу на станцию, вызову моб. Скажи Колину, чтобы часам к двенадцати растолкал это тело и спустил вниз, хорошо?

             ― Справлюсь, ― коротко ответила Ирис. Она вообще была неразговорчивая: когда Маргарет поинтересовалась, как она оказалась на улице, девушка просто сказала: «Ушла», ― и больше из неё ничего вытянуть не удалось.

            Женщина вышла из дома и быстро зашагала к станции пневмопочты: прогресс в Чайна-тауне распространялся медленно и со скрипом. Дойдя до здания с эмблемой Американской Почтовой компании, Маргарет разбудила дремавшего за стойкой клерка, нацарапала на бланке несколько слов, свернула его в трубочку и засунула в латунную капсулу. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

            Около двенадцати Колин под руководством Ирис под руки свёл распространяющего винные пары преподобного на первый этаж: епископа мотало как рыбака в шторм, он что-то бессвязно бормотал, глаза у него вообще не открывались. Маргарет распахнула дверь, проследила за тем, как святого отца устроили на заднем сиденье прибывшего моба, потом отослала Колина обратно в дом.

             ― Мисс Лукреция просила передать, что очень вам благодарна, ― водитель выглянул из окна, приподнял кепи. ― Доброй ночи!

            Вот и всё. Маргарет понятия не имела, какова будет участь старого развратника, в одном она была уверена точно: после этой ночи преподобный станет следить за своим языком. И в «Анемоне» его больше не увидят.

            Вернувшись в дом, женщина попросила Ирис проводить клиентку, которая придёт в половине первого, в кабинет.

Кабинетом назывался крохотный закуток без окон, аппендикс, отгороженный в коридоре первого этажа. Там едва хватало места для стола, двух стульев и несгораемого шкафа, в котором Маргарет держала их нехитрые сбережения и документы девочек: по договорённости, Мадре снабдила всех жительниц «Анемона» удостоверениями личности. Поддельными, разумеется, но хорошего качества.

            Маргарет зажгла керосиновую лампу, достала большую конторскую книгу, куда записывала расходы, и аккуратным почерком внесла туда сумму, вырученную за икру и все, до цента, дневные траты. Наскоро подбила баланс. Если учитывать то, что они сегодня выручат от клиентов, то всё очень неплохо. Пожалуй, можно будет выплатить девочкам прибавку в конце месяца и прикупить ещё титан: всё-таки, одна ванная комната на шесть человек ― это уж как-то слишком по-спартански.

            Отложив в сторону «вечное» перо с костяной ручкой, Маргарет задумалась: может быть, Лори права? Может быть, им стоит скопить денег на полёт во Флориду? Не так уж это невозможно, расплатились же они за дом! А что до Дороти… Наверное, если создать для неё фиал ― достаточно большой, чтобы девушка смогла переждать в нём перелёт ― то можно будет взять её с собой. В конце концов, у них теперь есть негласное покровительство Мадре, может быть, глава Гильдии поможет им?..

            Дверь кабинета приоткрылась ― и в комнатку простучав каблуками зашла высокая женщина, одетая так, будто только что сбежала со светского приёма: длинное бархатное платье,  цветом похожее на свежий мох, в глубоком, почти на грани приличия вырезе сумрачно мерцают капли изумрудов.

            Маргарет признавала, что мисс Памела действительно красивое существо: со своей оливковой кожей, яркими зелёными глазами и огненно-рыжей шевелюрой, пряди которой извивались как живые, она походила на экзотический цветок, по какой-то случайности ставший человеком.  Женщина повесила на спинку стула плащ, поставила на пол большой стеклянный контейнер ― Маргарет только сейчас его заметила ― и приветливо улыбнулась:

            ― Ну вот, я, наконец, до вас добралась!..

            Мисс Памела была постоянной, но не слишком частой клиенткой «Анемона»: появляясь раз или два в месяц, иногда ― реже, она всегда выбирала Дороти. Поскольку женщина вела себя спокойно и  чешуйчатую девушку не обижала, Маргарет стала оставлять их вдвоём. Пока что ничего плохого из такой стратегии не вышло.

            Возможно, всё дело было в личном обаянии. Памела умела располагать к себе и Маргарет убедилась в этом на своём опыте: они часто беседовали, чего прежде не случалось ни с одним из тех, кто приходил в дом. Главный фокус заключался в том, чтобы не касаться в разговоре политики: права и свободы женщин были любимым коньком клиентки. О притеснениях и дискриминации со стороны сильного пола Памела могла говорить очень долго, частенько съезжая на тему публичных домов вообще и «Анемона» в частности. «Милая, это же просто отвратительно. Я не говорю об аморальности, мораль у каждого своя, но... но вы позволяете обращаться с собой как с мебелью!» ― ярилась рыжеволосая суфражистка.  Маргарет в ответ лишь философски пожимала плечами: «Что делать, мисс Памела, жить-то на что-то надо, а мы, к сожалению, больше ничего не умеем…»

            Маргарет не задавала вопросов, но по внешнему виду клиентки, почти всегда дорого и модно одетой, и по правильной речи, заключила, что мисс Памела ― обитательница богатых кварталов, Даймонд- или Фэшн-дистрикт. Когда ты образован, имеешь достаточно денег и тебе не нужно думать, чем платить за отопление ― отчего бы и не побороться за права женщин, эмигрантов, кракенов ― да за чьи угодно?..

            Мисс Памела поинтересовалась свежими готэмскими новостями: она была в отъезде, многое успела пропустить и теперь жаждала информации. Маргарет осторожно рассказала ей о газетной статье и Пэрис-айленд, о том, что ходят слухи о новых луддитских волнениях… «Увы, прогресс не остановить…» ― задумчиво произнесла Памела, потом засобиралась.

             ― Я снова принесла вам кое-что, ― улыбнулась женщина, ставя на стол стеклянный контейнер. ― Водяной гиацинт. Я немножко поработала над ним: он теперь лучше фильтрует воду из залива, не столь плодовит, поэтому разрастаться не будет. Кроме того, у него красивые цветы.

            Маргарет поблагодарила клиентку: почти все растения в бассейне Дороти были подарками Памелы. Судя по ним, рыжеволосая суфражистка занималась евгеникой. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного: женщин-учёных становилось всё больше.

            Из подвала Маргарет отправилась посмотреть, как идут дела у Ирис. Отвлекла её  от шахматной партии с Колином, узнала, что всё в порядке и с чистой совестью отправилась к себе. Беспокоиться причин не было ― Ирис уже случалось выполнять обязанности хозяйки.

            В спальне, отмытая от всех треволнений и переживаний прошедшего дня, Маргарет достала из тумбочки потёртый томик в переплёте из рыбьей кожи.

            «Хтаат Аквадинген» перешла к ней по наследству: доктор Мейчен умер полтора года назад.  Когда  Маргарет увидела его некролог в газете, то ужасно расстроилась, хотя и не подала виду.  Спустя несколько дней после похорон, на которые она не успела, к ней явился адвокат: Герберт Мейчен в завещании отписал весь свой нехитрый скарб ей, Маргарет. Она не знала, почему он это сделал. Может быть, старый хирург вспомнил о тощей девчонке со шрамом, которую он когда-то спас и которой читал сказки о древних богах?..

            « _В начале было удивительное божественное существо. Его звали Ктулху»,_ ― Маргарет не знала латыни, но всю Книгу она помнила наизусть и могла воспроизвести любой абзац. Она водила пальцами по строчкам, и снова погружалась в дурманящий табачный дым и слышала певучий голос доктора, читающего Книгу. ― « _Он пришел со звезд во времена доисторической юности Земли, когда этот мир был сущим младенцем среди миров. Он уже тогда был стар, но бессмертен — или почти бессмертен. Ктулху построил огромные города для себе подобных в дымящихся топях юной Земли. Среди своих сородичей Ктулху был Отцом, великим Древним. Вместе с_ _ним из пустоты спустились многие другие. Среди них были Итаква, Ступающий-по-Ветру, и Йог-Сотот, Сущий-во-Всем — часть Всего, и Шудда-М'елл — подземный копатель, и многие, многие другие. Все они были сильны в «магии», магии удивительных наук, которая сделала возможным их многовековое путешествие через бесчисленные световые года. Они бежали от тирании других существ, чьим омерзительным законам ни за что не смогли бы заставить себя повиноваться..._ »[1]

            Наверное, случись им всем ― выращенным в _садке_ ― повстречаться со Старшими, те бы их не приняли, думала иной раз Маргарет. Они были генетическими отходами, ненужным мусором, который вместо того, чтобы окончить свои дни на свалке, почему-то продолжает существовать…

            Маргарет со вздохом отложила Книгу, прислушалась, как закрылась дверь за последним клиентом, как Колин погасил вывеску и пошёл в свою каморку рядом с угольным сараем, а Ирис ― в комнату на втором этаже… Зашумела вода, хлопнула дверь ванной и стало тихо.

            «Анемон» заснул.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[1] «Из глубины», Брайан Ламли.


	3. Герои: прекрасной юности порывы

_Глава партии «За здоровую наследственность!» Г. Гордон Годфри призвал горожан игнорировать евгенические клиники: «Любое изменение божьего творения есть кощунство!» В ответ известный меценат и общественный деятель Брюс Уэйн обвинил Годфри в пролуддитских настроениях и противодействии прогрессу._

_Пятница, семь часов вечера: «Прогресс или неведенье?»_ ― _радиодебаты._

 _Радиостанция «Голос Готэма»! Слушайте нас_ ― _и вы всегда будете в курсе самой свежей информации!_

            ― Па, ты слышал? Под Слаттер-бридж нашли ещё одну жертву Человека-кальмара! ― Барбара Гордон перегнулась через стол, протянув отцу лист «Готэм обсервер».

            ― Да? ― комиссар Гордон поглядел на статью поверх очков, прищурился. ― Как же, помню... Но это не наша территория, дело ведёт участок на Ист-сайд.

            ― И?.. ― Барбара оставила в сторону чашку с недопитым кофе. ― Что они говорят?

Комиссар Гордон вздохнул, поглядел на дочь с притворным укором:

            ― Опять за старое?

            ― Нет, па, просто интересно, ― Барбара скорчила рожицу «хорошей девочки».

            ― Они считают, что это маньяк. Травит женщин какой-то дрянью, после которой у них галлюцинации. ― Гордон  вернулся к завтраку.

            ― А почему тогда галлюцинации одинаковые? ― не унималась Барбара. ― Если бы это было отравление, то всем мерещились бы разные вещи, а все как нанятые твердят о человеке со щупальцами вместо ног. Им нужно было опросить всех жертв, возможно, даже под гипнозом, есть новые техники и...

            ― Детка, ― устало произнёс комиссар, ― я знаю, к чему ты ведёшь, но ловить преступников ― не женское дело. Понимаешь? Женщин не берут в полицию.

            Барбара замолчала: ей не хотелось снова начинать старый разговор. Отец считал, что женщинам не место в полиции, полицейские считали точно так же, а вот она сама... В конце концов, неужели никто не задавался вопросом, почему у всех жертв Кальмара одинаковые «галлюцинации»?!

             ― Я пошёл. ― Гордон поднялся из-за стола и чмокнул дочь в макушку. ― Буду поздно, не жди меня.

            Барбара кивнула, рассеянно улыбнулась отцу на прощанье. Ну и ладно. Раз полиция не озаботилась опросом ― она сама этим займётся. Надо будет съездить к последней жертве, Мэри Келли, возможно, она что-то вспомнит... Но это потом, сейчас ― другое.

            Барбара приколола к рыжим волосам шляпку, подхватила ридикюль и стуча каблучками выбежала из дома. В голове девушки прокручивался инструктаж, полученный от Грейсона: «Возможно, этот парень хочет работать один, но я надеюсь, что его шило в... в известном месте возьмёт вверх и он присоединится к команде». Странно, но ей тогда показалось, что Дик и этот Уоллес Уэст знакомы. Ну и шёл бы тогда сам к нему, зачем посылать её? Знает же, что у неё и без того дел до чёрта!

            Барбара вскочила на подножку уходящего трамвая, ухватилась за поручень. Поездка предстояла долгая: аж в Мидсайд.

            ...Итак, если допустить, что Кальмар не галлюцинация, тогда кто он? Сбежавший результат нелегальных экспериментов? Угу, а в тоннеле под Фингер-ривер живут разумные кракены... Нет, что-то тут не то. Опять же, на кой чёрт ему человеческие женщины, когда он ― кальмар?

            Барбара фыркнула: это дело было странным. Когда она спросила Уэйна, что он о нём думает, то Брюс просто отмолчался. Либо он что-то знает, но не хочет говорить, либо... либо ему всё равно. Ну а раз всё равно, то она вполне может взяться за это дело.

Гремящий вагончик въехал на бульвар Гейта, прогрохотал мимо башни Уэйн Энтерпрайз, свернул на Гровер-стрит... Кажется, всё. Ещё пять минут пешком ― и вот он, Готэмский политехнический институт.

            На воротах, ограде и ещё кое-где висела «колючка» как напоминание о том, как пять лет назад луддиты пытались взять кампус Политеха штурмом. Уж чем этим фанатикам не угодили студенты ― Бог весть. Но ваганты оказались не из робких: неизвестно откуда взялась колючая проволока,  заграждения на подходах к институту и мощный замок на воротах. Студентов кто-то вовремя предупредил.

            Барбара вспомнила «мемуары», написанные одним из оборонявшихся: подошедшую к воротам толпу встретили не пустыми руками. У студентов были стрекала  ― переделанные электрохлысты без предохранителей, бутылки с газолином, на инженерном собрали даже пару катапульт и уйму газовых пистолетов. Химики внесли свой вклад: несколько ёмкостей с путресцином[1]. Говорят, первые ряды нападавших едва не захлебнулись в собственной рвоте. В общем, к прибытию полиции и возникновению оцепления, толпа уже значительно поредела, а студенты праздновали победу. Кампус тогда гудел почти неделю…

            Девушка прошла по дорожке, сверилась с нарисованным на бумажке планом: пятый корпус, факультет химии. Так, это дальше. Девушка шла вглубь кампуса, миновала заросли бурьяна, из которых неслось: «… А я говорю ― не взлетит! Максвелл, ну что ты со мной споришь, я на парапланах собаку съел!» ― «Собаку съел, а хвостом подавился…» ― гудел невидимый Максвелл.

            У пятого корпуса собралась небольшая толпа. Барбара подошла ближе к центру: в кругу любопытствующих рядом с непонятного назначения агрегатом, похожим не то на печь, не то на бойлер, обнаружились двое студентов. Один, невысокий и ужасно серьёзный, держал в руках тушку индейки, второй же, тощий, одетый  в прожжённый синий халат и рыжий как апельсин надрывался ярмарочным зазывалой:

            ― …Таким образом, проведя следственный эксперимент ― пропустив эту индейку через камнедробилку и сравнив осколки костей с найденными на месте преступления останками ― мы узнаем, является ли подозреваемый преступником! Джейкоб, запускай ― повернулся рыжий к своему напарнику. Тот кивнул, отложил индейку и дёрнул за рычаг ― дробилка взревела раненым слонопотамом, из трубы повалил жирный чёрный дым.          Барбара, предчувствуя, что сейчас будет, отошла подальше, за спины толпящихся студентов. Рыжий взял тушку за ноги, размахнулся и швырнул её в зев дробилки.

            Раздался вой, треск, механизм застучал и начал слегка подпрыгивать…

            Из выходного отверстия на свидетелей и участников эксперимента полетел свежий индюшачий фарш. Раздалась ругань, вопли, студиозусы вытряхивали мясную кашицу из волос и разбегались кто куда.

            Рыжий довольно засмеялся, потом отключил машину.

            ― Ну что?.. ― обратился он к Джейкобу, собиравшему останки индейки.

            Джейкоб пожал плечами и принялся изучать индюшачий фарш через лупу.

            Барбара, заметив, что рыжий уже куда-то засобирался, вышла из своего укрытия и прибавила шаг. «Ты сразу его узнаешь: тощий, рыжий и носится так, будто у него турбина в заднице».

            ― Извините… ― Рыжий мгновенно повернулся к девушке, рот его разъехался до ушей. ― Вы мне не поможете?

            ― Я весь ваш! ― студент вытер об халат руки и подал одну их них Барбаре.

            ― Мне нужен Уоллес Уэст. ― Девушка улыбнулась, чуть склонила голову: кажется, она уже начинала понимать, почему Дик отправил её, а не явился сам. 

             ― Какой я популярный, надо же… ― довольно мурлыкнул парень.  ― Составите мне компанию за обедом, мисс?..

             ― Барбара, ― улыбнулась девушка, цепляясь за любезно предложенный мистером Уэстом локоть.

            Уоллес привёл её в студенческое кафе: просторный сводчатый подвал. Внутри было уютно, газовые фонари по стенам горели тёплым жёлтым светом, в углу на крохотной эстраде, украшенной лозунгом «Помни о законе сохранения!», стоял ярко-зелёный рояль. Сидящий за роялем томно наигрывал какой-то мотив, периодически выдавая две-три строчки текста, от которых ближайший к эстраде столик взрывался смехом.

             Уэст усадил Барбару в нише, поинтересовался, что ей взять, потом резво ускакал куда-то в сторону раздаточной. Вернулся он минут через пять с двумя подносами, уставленными всевозможной снедью. Вручив Барбаре заказанный ею чай, Уоллес набросился на еду, не забывая при этом интересоваться у девушки зачем он ей понадобился:

             ― Предложение?.. Это интересно. Мне никогда ещё не делали предложений красивые девушки. ― Как рыжий студент умудрялся жевать и разговаривать одновременно было решительно непонятно.

            Барбара решила выложить все карты сразу: в конце концов, чем быстрее она покончит с этим, тем скорее сможет заняться делом Кальмара.

             ― Один наш общий знакомый, Ричард Грейсон, хотел бы предложить вам работу в команде, ― начала она.

            Рыжий даже перестал жевать.

             ― Надо думать, руководить этой самой командой будет он? ― Уэст прищурился.  ― И какого рода дела обещаются?

             ― Самого разного, ― девушка допила чай и отодвинула чашку в сторону. ― В основном ― работа вместе с Гильдией.

             ― А вы, мисс Барбара, тоже состоите в этой… команде? ― улыбнулся Уоллес от уха до уха.

            «Грейсон, клянусь, как только вернусь в Пещеру ― бедный ты у меня будешь!..» ― угрюмо пообещала себе девушка и кивнула.

            Мистер Уэст довольно откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув длинные ноги:

             ― Я так и знал! Что ж… Я с вами.

            В глубине зала завозились, кто-то заорал: «Тише!.. Тише!.. Нэштон, ну не будь ослом, урежь свои рулады!.. Сделайте погромче!» В почти полной тишине радиоприёмник начал передавать новости: «Вчера турбинным крейсером Британской империи «Глориана» было разгромлено крупное гнездо кракенов в районе Исландии. Как сообщает наш корреспондент, некоторые экземпляры достигали до десяти ярдов  в диаметре… »

            Шум возобновился. До Барбары долетали отдельные фразы: студенты обсуждали услышанное:

             ― … Толку-то? Бей, не бей этих тварей ― они плодятся как тараканы. Англичане их только разозлили.

             ― Не скажи, Сэмми. Вот если бы не рейд «Джонни Яблочное Зёрнышко» у Гавайев ― тамошние места бы уже кишмя кишели этой дрянью,  а так…

             ― На прошлой неделе в Калифорнии мегалодона завалили: матёрая туша, зубищи ― как пилы…

             ― Угу, одного завалили, а их там ещё тьма тьмущая плавает. И хитрые, твари: будто знают, когда рейд ― все в океан уходят.

             ― А говорят китайцы кракенов едят.

             ― Иди ты! Они ж человечину жрут! Это всё равно что людоедство!

             ― Да ладно свистеть… Вот скажи мне, ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы кракен съел человека?

             ― У рыбословш спроси, они тебе расскажут, кто, кого и когда съел.

             ― Дуры твои рыбословши. Не едят кракены людей. Кусают ― да. Топят ― тоже да, но не едят…

            Разговор о кракенах напомнил Барбаре, что у неё есть ещё дела. Наскоро проинструктировав рыжего Уэста, как найти базу, она заторопилась. Уоллес («Уолли! Просто Уолли! Барбара, прошу вас!») всё порывался её проводить, успев доесть содержимое последней тарелки. Настырный и приставучий как репей, он мог испортить всё дело. В конце концов, она решила, что проще взять его с собой: авось заскучает и отстанет. Но не тут-то было.

            Со словами: «Я сейчас забегу к себе, переоденусь ― вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете!..» ― рыжий химик испарился, оставив по себе лишь порыв ветра. Впрочем, через полминуты Уоллес Уэст, сменив халат на тёмно-коричневое пальто, снова материализовался рядом с Барбарой. Девушка тихонько фыркнула: ох уж эти спидстеры!.. Их тяга к театральным эффектам порой раздражала.

            По дороге от политеха до станции канатной дороги Уоллес не замолкал ни на минуту: он вытянул из Барбары все известные ей детали «Дела Кальмара», умудряясь одновременно жевать купленную у разносчицы рыбу с картошкой и вставлять комментарии по ходу повествования.

            ― Итак, пять женщин. Мэри Николз, Энн Чэпмен, Элизабет Страйд, Кэтрин Эддоуз и последняя ― Мэри Келли. Хотел бы я знать, что у них общего… ― подытожил Уэст, когда они сели в вагон. Барбара на вопрос своего спутника не ответила, сочтя его риторическим. К тому же, роль «доктора Уотсона» при этом не в меру шустром «Холмсе» была ей не по душе: Кальмар был _её_ делом, и она не собиралась так просто от него отказываться. Но с другой стороны… Как знать, возможно, действительно стоит обсудить подробности с кем-то ещё, взглянуть на улики и материалы что называется свежим глазом.

            ― Женщины, белые, от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет, среднего достатка, внешность… ― начала перечислять Барбара, а потом задумалась. Внешне все пять женщин не были похожи ничем. Разный рост, цвет глаз и волос, телосложение тоже разное. Николз, к примеру, невысокая и полная, что называется «пышка», а Страйд ― тощая и длинная как весло. Прачка, продавщица в бакалейном магазине, швея, рабочая с консервного завода, домохозяйка.  Пять разных женщин, пять жертв, заявляющих о нападении человека со щупальцами вместо ног.

            ― Вы ведь их опрашивали, Барбара? ― Уэст пытливо уставился ей в лицо. Девушка раздражённо поджала губы: ну да, конечно, можно подумать, это её первое дело ― и рассказала, как побывала у всех, кроме последней жертвы:

            ― Я представлялась журналисткой. Газетчикам люди рассказывают куда больше, чем полиции, ― хмыкнула мисс Гордон. ― Информации было более чем достаточно, однако отец как-то обмолвился, что ист-сайдский участок закрывает «Дело Кальмара» за отсутствием состава преступления. У пострадавших не пропало ни цента, от медицинского обследования они  отказались, если насилие и было, то подтвердить его нечем. Так вот и получается, что на женщин нападал неизвестно кто и неизвестно зачем…

            ― А у вас, значит, чутьё… ― улыбнулся Уоллес.

            ― Именно. ― Барбара упрямо сжала губы, внутренне уже готовая к тому, что сейчас этот молодой человек со снисходительностью начнёт ей объяснять, что все её предположения касательно загадочного дела ― не более чем фантазии. Однако Уэст промолчал.

            ― А что Кальмар?.. Они описывали его одинаково? ― немного подумав, поинтересовался он у девушки.

            ― Я не знаю, что именно расскажет нам Келли. Если расскажет, конечно, но… ― Барбара пожала плечами.

            Кальмар в этой истории был самым таинственным и оттого ― самым притягательным звеном. Она могла сколько угодно убеждать себя в том, что занимается этим делом исключительно справедливости ради, но истина была проста как четвертак ― Барбаре нравились загадки. Развязать узелок за узелком, смотать спутанную нить событий на катушку, добраться до самой сердцевины, туда, где прячется ответ ― для мисс Гордон и её ночного альтер-эго ничто не могло сравниться с этим удовольствием.

            ― Итак, Кальмар действительно настолько ужасно выглядит, как про него писали в газетах? ― не отступался Уоллес. Теперь, глядя на своего спутника, Барбара была готова поклясться, что это дело привлекает его не меньше, а то и больше, чем её. Разум тут же начал просчитывать плюсы и минусы возможного сотрудничества с Уэстом, буде он сунется в эту головоногую загадку. А он сунется, теперь девушка в этом не сомневалась ― достаточно было посмотреть на худую подобравшуюся фигуру Уэста и его горящие глаза, он напоминал гончую, взявшую след и намеренную идти по нему до конца.

            ― У репортёров богатое воображение, скажем так, ―  улыбнулась Барбара. ― Красные глаза, острые зубы, звериный рык ― всё это газетчики добавили от себя, а вот остальное… Щупальца вместо ног ― в этом показания всех жертв сходятся, но Чэпмен убеждена, что напавшее на неё существо имело ещё и щупальца поменьше на животе, а Страйд такой детали не помнит. По свидетельству же Кэтрин Эддоуз, существо имело «голову как у кракена», ― Барбара помолчала. ― Не думаю, что они врут. Возможно, и в самом деле имело место медикаментозное влияние, но точно сказать ничего нельзя… ― закончила она и посмотрела в окно: как раз проезжали Старый Город.

            Под вагончиком канатки проплывали островерхие крыши, украшенные причудливыми, синими от патины бронзовыми флюгерами, из труб лениво струился дым, грелись на солнце сонные и совсем не страшные горгульи Центральной библиотеки.

            Барбара в который раз подумала, как же не похож дневной Готэм на свою ночную сторону, где в любом переулке тебя могут обобрать до нитки и радуйся, если сможешь уйти живым. Где по улицам бродит сумасшедший Паяц и его абсолютно чокнутая Коломбина, где глубоко под мостовыми, в канализации, живёт племя цирковых уродов и карликов, которым правит Человек-пингвин… Что-то определённо было не так с этим городом. Только вот как давно всё стало «не так»?.. Возможно, правы сумасшедшие, и Готэм действительно проклят…

            Мэри Келли жила недалеко от гавани и из окна её квартирки в доме по Гловер-стрит были видны мачты яхт-клуба на Трикорнер-айленд. Двадцати семи лет отроду, она рано, как и многие из рабочего люда Готэма, постарела и в её рыжеватых, гладко зачёсанных назад волосах была заметна преждевременная седина. Миссис Келли пригласила Уоллеса и Барбару в дом и предложила им чаю.

            Сидя в небогато обставленной, но аккуратной гостиной с чашкой в руке и миндальным печеньем на блюдце, Барбара изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие: Уоллес, черти бы его побрали, Уэст едва не вывел её из себя, когда ужом проскользнул в дверной проём и представился миссис Келли репортёром «Миррор», а её, Барбару, назвал своей ассистенткой. Ассистенткой! И это после того, как она в одиночку раскрутила всё дело! Неудивительно, что вместо чаепития мисс Гордон хотелось отвесить мистеру Уэсту хорошего пинка под его тощий зад.

            Впрочем, что сделано, то сделано и не годится сейчас рушить легенду. К тому же, за гостями через неплотно закрытую дверь наблюдали две пары любопытных глаз ― дети миссис Келли, мальчик и девочка.

            ― Джон! Сара! Подглядывать невежливо, ― Мэри Келли увела детей, а потом вернулась к своим гостям. ― Я вдова, ― пояснила она. ― Мужа три года назад убило на прокладке тоннеля через залив… С тех пор детей ращу одна. Живём, конечно… не на хлебе и воде, но и похвастаться особенно нечем… ― Женщина замолчала, разгладила подол тёмно синего платья на коленях.

            ― Миссис Келли, ― взял быка за рога Уоллес, ― не могли бы вы рассказать нам о том, что с вами случилось два дня назад?

            Женщина покивала, обхватила себя за плечи, будто от холода, потом подняла прозрачные голубовато-серые глаза на «репортёра».

            ― Я ведь… мало я помню, ― будто извиняясь произнесла она. ― Напрыгнул кто-то сзади, сдавил шею так, что дышать нечем стало, потом, когда открыла глаза, вижу, что повесили меня на какой-то станок за руки, за ноги, а прямо на меня идёт он… Кальмар, ― миссис Келли сглотнула: воспоминания шли тяжело, будто нагруженная вагонетка по ржавым рельсам. ― Вместо ног щупальца и на груди клубок, будто два кракена сплелись… А потом _он_ до меня дотронулся и мне так мерзко стало, что… Когда во второй раз очнулась, гляжу ― лежу прямо на песке и подол, прости Господи, аж до колен задран, а потом вспомнила, что у меня же дети дома…

            Миссис Келли замолчала. Барбара вздохнула про себя: что же, негусто. С Уоллесом или без него, едва ли получится вытянуть из этой женщины ещё что-то, разве что под пытками…

            ― Я понимаю, как вам сейчас тяжело, ― вкрадчиво произнёс Уэст, потом отставил в сторону чашку и вывернувшись из кресла сел рядом с женщиной на диван. ― Миссис Келли, как вы относитесь к гипнозу?

            Женщина пожала плечами, ссутулилась, будто стремясь спрятаться.

            ― Это безопасно и поможет вам вспомнить, что же действительно с вами случилось, ― продолжал мягко настаивать Уэст. ― Поверьте, ваш ступор отчасти обусловлен не только произошедшим, но и тем, что у вас украдены воспоминания о том дне, когда вас похитили. Когда вы всё вспомните, вам станет легче.

            Вот же плут, подумалось Барбаре. Чёрта с рогами продаст, лишь бы добиться своего!..

            Кажется, у Уоллеса был большой опыт по части уговоров: спустя несколько минут миссис Келли удобно устроили в одном из кресел, дабы подвергнуть гипнозу. Сам же гипнотизёр извлёк из жилетного кармана хрустальную, посверкивающую гранями бусину на длинном шнурке и приготовился воздействовать на «пациентку». Барбара наблюдала за своим компаньоном во все глаза: про гипноз она  слышала, но видеть самой этот метод в деле ей пока не приходилось.

            Уоллес начал как по писаному: он мягким голосом велел женщине расслабиться, бусина покачивалась в воздухе взад-вперёд ― и скоро миссис Келли начала дышать глубоко и размеренно, впав в гипнотический транс.

            ― Расскажите нам, Мэри, что произошло с вами два дня назад, ― попросил Уоллес, усаживаясь напротив женщины. Она нахмурилась, наморщила лоб, вспоминая…

            ― Я относила заказ миссис Элмс: пять сорочек, женская ночная рубашка и детские распашонки. Она хорошо платит, не скупится, жалко только, что редко даёт работу… Потом я пошла на Шейдоукилл-авеню… ― голос миссис Келли теперь утратил скованность и звучал свободно, без запинок и косноязычия. ― Я решила срезать и пройти через палисад железнодорожного госпиталя. Было ещё светло…

            Барбара достала из ридикюля блокнот и принялась записывать слова женщины стенографическими значками, Уоллес же, подавшись вперёд, как никогда походил на сделавшую стойку охотничью собаку: ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, дичь уже так близко…

            ― Я не слышала, как они подошли. Один схватил меня за руки, а второй закрыл мне рот и нос какой-то вонючей тряпкой. Я едва не задохнулась. Дальше всё было как в тумане… ― продолжала свой рассказ миссис Келли. ― Когда я очнулась, то поняла, что меня куда-то везут и руки связаны. Проехали мост… Красный, с вывеской «Гордон и Эссен Лимитед». Меня тащат в какой-то дом, потом делают укол и я засыпаю, ― женщина нахмурилась, наморщила лоб, вспоминая.

            ― Продолжайте, Мэри, ― подбодрил её Уэст. ― Что было дальше, когда вы проснулись?

            ― Дальше… ― миссис Келли заворочалась: не так безобидна оказалась возвращающаяся память. ― Я… Я в комнате. Похоже на подвал: каменные стены и пол… Я вишу на каком-то станке, у меня связаны руки и ноги и я… я без одежды. ― Дыхание миссис Келли сделалось беспокойным, под опущенными веками дрогнули глаза.

            ― Всё в порядке, Мэри. Теперь вы в безопасности. Расскажите, что было дальше, ― Уэст опёрся двумя руками о спинку кресла лежащей в гипнотическом трансе женщины, нависнув над ней как хищная птица.

            ― Я… я хочу вырваться, но мне не хватает сил, я даже кричать не могу!.. А потом я вижу _его_ , ― мисс Келли задрожала, вцепилась в подол платья. ― Он бледный как поганка, вместо ног щупальца, и на животе тоже, и даже на голове… Он… Боже милосердный! Он дотрагивается до меня! Я не хочу!.. Нет!.. Не надо!.. ― Женщина затряслась как в лихорадке, задышала судорожно, как загнанное животное.

            ― Дальше нельзя, ― Уоллес обернулся к Барбаре, указывая на свою «пациентку», ― ещё немного и случится кризис. Надо будить её.

            Не теряя спокойствия и сосредоточенности, Уэст вывел миссис Келли из транса, под конец внушив ей, что проснувшись она забудет всё с ней случившееся как дурной сон.

            ― Зря она отказалась от врачебного осмотра, ― поделился Уоллес своими мыслями с Барбарой, когда они, покинув дом миссис Келли, шагали по направлению к станции канатки. ― Теперь-то уж, ясное дело, ничего не найти… Не нравится мне всё это. Зуб готов отдать, что с этой миссис Келли, как и с остальными четырьмя проводили какие-то евгенические опыты, и Кальмар всего лишь их часть.

            ― Думаете, что этот… монстр их насиловал? Таков был эксперимент?

            ― Не исключено. Более того, я в этом уверен. Кстати, вот вам и ответ, что же общего у всех женщин, ― хмыкнул Уоллес, искоса взглянув на Барбару. Она нахмурилась, поначалу не понимая, куда он клонит, но потом, словно каталожные карточки перебрав в памяти сведения о всех пятерых… Да. Евгеника  работает с генами, занимается, в том числе и скрещиванием. Для скрещивания нужны достаточно плодовитые и здоровые особи. Все пятеро похищенных Кальмаром женщин были благонадёжными вдовами с детьми ― то есть, как раз подходили. Чёрт, ну почему она сразу об этом не подумала?!

            ― Кстати, Барбара, что вы делаете сегодня вечером? ― Уоллес хитро прищурился и заулыбался во весь рот. Девушка, всё ещё слегка злясь на него за выходку с «ассистенткой», чуть было не ответила словами, которые леди употреблять не следует, но сдержалась.

            ― Работаю, ― сухо произнесла она.

            ― Жаль, право… ― Уэст скорчил огорчённую мину. ― Я-то хотел пригласить вас поохотиться на головоногих, но раз вы работаете…

            Барбара его едва не придушила. Эти спидстеры! Совершенно невозможные создания!..

            ― Уоллес… ― мягко начала она. Будь поблизости кто-нибудь из Мышей, то сразу понял бы, что этот ласковый тон не сулит ничего хорошего: обычно подобная любезность означала, что Барбара Гордон, она же Бэтгёрл, готова откусить собеседнику голову. ― Какого… Вы что-то знаете?

            Уоллес, довольный как кот, слопавший огромную миску свежих сливок, продолжал улыбаться, потом предложил девушке руку, помогая подняться к платформе канатной дороги.

            ― Милая Барбара, ― промолвил он, ― так уж вышло, что я знаю и красный мост, и то место, куда возили нашу с вами общую знакомую. И зуб готов отдать, что именно там и находится кальмарье логово.  Итак, вы со мной?

# * * *

            Аэровокзал Арчи Гудвина бурлил как ведьмино варево, клубился многоликим людским сборищем: пассажиры, носильщики в синих робах, пилоты в серых мундирах... Вот трое загорелых, сурового вида мужчин, заросших бородой по самые глаза ― не то старатели, не то геологи; строгое, похожее в своих чёрных платьях на ворон, семейство пуритан направляется в Канаду на поиски лучшей доли; молодая женщина в модной шляпке с плетёной корзинкой в руке, из которой высовывается мордочка уставшей в дороге комнатной собачки... Слышен детский плач, пахнет горячим маслом из привокзального буфета, духами, табаком, лавандовым средством от моли и людьми. Пожалуй, людьми пахнет даже сильнее, чем всем остальным. Гул голосов походит на жужжание пчелиного улья, а над всем этим вавилонским столпотворением, под сводами огромного зала, освещённого сиянием электрических ламп, ангелами щебечут девушки-диспетчеры, объявляя посадку, и далёким отзвуком трубы Гавриила кажется гудок выходящего из воздушного дока грузового дирижабля...

            Ричард Грейсон пропустил носильщика с тележкой, отошёл к колонне и нетерпеливо взглянул на часы: транспорт из Шербура задерживался уже минут на сорок. С одной стороны, перелёт через Атлантику ― это вам не в лавку сходить, но с другой ― цеппелины «Эйр Франс» обычно придерживались расписания и опаздывали редко.

            Грейсон нахмурился: зря он не настоял на сопровождении, уж неделю-то Брюс бы как-нибудь обошёлся без него!.. Зато теперь жди, волнуйся, не случилось ли чего и готовься в случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств получить по шее от Затары. Впрочем, успокоил сам себя Ричард, по шее он получит в любом случае. Уже хотя бы за то, что сманил в свою команду дочь сеньора Затары. Маг берёг единственного ребёнка пуще глаза и его нимало не волновал тот факт, что этот самый ребёнок уже вырос и стал вполне самостоятельным. И сказать по чести, никого Ричард не сманивал ― сеньорита Затанна, как звали дочь мага, сама нашла его и попросила взять в команду.

            В волшебство можно было верить или не верить, но когда прямо у тебя на глазах преступник скрывается в собственноручно созданном портале ― это ни в какие ворота не лезло. Магия была объективной реальностью и это пришлось признать. Грейсон, получив письмо от Затанны, думал недолго: маг им был нужен. И была лишь одна загвоздка: сеньор Затара в настоящий момент разбирался с какими-то делами в Южной Америке и был совершенно не в курсе того, чем его дочь намеревалась заниматься. Какие громы и молнии он станет метать, когда обо всём узнает, оставалось только догадываться.

            Цеппелин из Шербура причалил на час позже положенного. Ричард отошёл от колонны и принялся выискивать в толпе пассажиров нужное лицо ― Затанну он видел только на дагерротипии и боялся пропустить её появление.

― Мне жаль, что я заставила вас ждать. ― Перед Ричардом будто из воздуха возникла темноволосая девушка в лиловом платье. Затанна смущённо улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. ― Мы попали в бурю.

Грейсон пожал тёплые, затянутые в кружево пальцы и оглядел гостью из Европы. Сеньорита Затара была стройной, ростом немного ниже его самого, с тёмными густыми волосами, забранными в сетку. В целом девушка не слишком отличалась от своей дагерротипии, правда, эмульсия совершенно не передавала лукаво-заинтересованного блеска тёмных глаз и затаившейся в уголках рта улыбки.

В дорогу до базы молодые люди отправились общественным транспортом: Затанне очень хотелось прокатиться на канатной дороге и Грейсон не видел причин для отказа. Все вещи гостьи чудесным образом помещались в висевшем на поясе кошельке ― она с улыбкой объяснила, что отец привил ей привычку путешествовать налегке.

Пассажирским мобом через мост, далее ― пешком до станции канатки; разговор в пути вился вокруг нейтральных тем: погода, новости Готэма и мира ― собеседники осторожно приглядывались и принюхивались друг к другу. Грейсон отвечал на вопросы Затанны о городе, рассказал её даже легенду об основании Готэма: ту самую, с проклятьем колдуна ― и в свою очередь интересовался жизнью девушки в Тоскане. Тему будущей команды оба старательно обходили стороной, предпочитая обсуждать не грядущую работу под сенью Гильдии Справедливости, а проплывающие  в окне виды Островного Города.

Когда вагончик канатки резко остановился, они оба разом замолчали и насторожились. Грейсон знал, что иногда такие остановки случаются из-за сильного ветра, но сейчас стоял полный штиль. Он подошёл к окну, поднял створку, чтобы поглядеть, что же случилось…

Раздался взрыв ― с грохотом и скрежетом вагон оторвался от креплений и рухнул в мутные волны Фингер-ривер.

В миг удара о воду из Ричарда едва не вышибло дух. Он распластался по стене, приходя в себя, потом вспомнил о Затанне. Девушка уцепилась за поручень и, кажется, была в сознании. Она, насколько позволяла хлещущая в открытое окно вода, подобралась к Грейсону: он знаком показал, что с ним всё в порядке. Нужно было как-то выбираться из тонущего вагона.

― Помогите мне! ― попыталась Затанна перекричать шум воды и повернулась к Ричарду спиной. ― Рвите! Ну же! Иначе эти тряпки утянут меня на дно!

            Пока разум пытался переварить это странное требование, руки на автомате ухватили ворот и с противным треском разорвали платье сеньориты Затары от затылка до талии. Девушка в несколько движений выплыла из него, уцепившись за торчащий из стены поручень. Намокшее бельё моментально облепило тело, не скрывая, а наоборот, дразнящее обрисовывая соблазнительную фигуру. Грейсону стоило большого труда не пялиться на обтянутые мокрым батистом округлости, трогательный хрупкий изгиб шеи и… Попавшая в рот вода привела его в чувство: он мысленно обругал себя («Нашёл время!..») и подплыл к Затанне.

             ― Нужно подождать, пока вагон заполнится, тогда уже выбить окна и выплывать!.. ― попытался перекричать шум воды  Ричард.

            Девушка закусила губу, потом помотала головой:

             ― Я боюсь, к этому моменту мы погрузимся слишком глубоко…  Закройте уши! ― велела она.

            Решимость, с которой это было сказано, убедила Грейсона: он обхватил рукой скобу экстренного торможения и сделал то, что от него просили. Затанна забилась в угол вагона, упёрлась ладонями в стены как кариатида, Ричард видел, как шевелятся её губы, когда она что-то выкрикивает… С гулким, отдавшимся в костях звуком, стены разошлись по швам, в прореху тут же хлынула вода…

            Они с трудом смогли выплыть, выбрались на одну из опор моста, жадно хватая губами воздух. В лёгких горело, голова кружилась… Прохладный ветер тут же дал о себе знать стадами мурашек. Грейсон думал, как они с Затанной будут добираться до штаб-квартиры: на нём хотя бы были брюки и рубашка, а вот девушке в её теперешнем виде категорически не стоило появляться в портовых кварталах. К тому же, оба были босиком ― обувь пришлось сбросить. Решительно, ситуация казалась безвыходной.

            Затанна встала, уцепившись за бетонную стену, потом произнесла несколько слов на непонятном языке… Грейсон попытался опознать его, но… Латынь? Греческий? Арамейский? Внебрачный ублюдок всех троих? Правда, скоро эти лингвистические загадки перестали его интересовать ― после слов сеньориты Затары на ней как по волшебству («Как! Именно, что по волшебству: она же дочь мага…») возникло тёмное платье, скрыв все  будоражащие ум прелести. Девушка, оглядела себя, удовлетворённо кивнула и  вытащила из рукава длинную шпильку из слоновой кости, закалывая в узел влажные чёрные кудри.

             ― Сеньор Грейсон, думаю, вам тоже не помешает переодеться в сухое, ― лукаво улыбнулась она Ричарду.

            Остаток пути они прошли пешком, избегая транспорта. Сомнений не было: за ними следили. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы молодые люди добрались до цели своего путешествия. Они оба молчали, думая каждый о своём. В тишине вошли в ворота заброшенного склада, где был один из входов в штаб-квартиру. Вагонетка довезла их по вырытому в горе тоннелю до дверей шлюза. Когда диафрагма с шипеньем раскрылась и Грейсон и его спутница вошли в центральный зал, вся команда уже была в сборе.

            Затанна с любопытством оглядывала огромное помещение. У стены перед мозаикой из увеличительных линз и консолью мерно пощёлкивающей дифф-машины на высоком табурете сидел парнишка неопределённого возраста, на коротко остриженной голове виднелись поляризационные очки: девушка слышала, что такие используют клакеры для чтения зашифрованных сообщений и голотипий. За обширным овальным столом разместился с десяток молодых людей, юношей и девушек. Так, значит, это и была та самая команда.

             Грейсон откашлялся:

             ― Итак, все в сборе. Позвольте представить вам Затанну, дочь мага Затары. Мисс Затара, перед вами младшее отделение Гильдии Справедливости…

             ― Сводный хор из бывших подмастерьев, ― хмыкнул сидевший с краю огненно-рыжий молодой человек в мятой белой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, брюках в тонкую полоску и таком же жилете. Секунду спустя, он неведомым образом оказался  перед Затанной, склонившись, чтобы поцеловать девушке руку:

             ― Уолли Уэст, Флэш-младший. К вашим услугам, мисс, ― на Затанну  с веснушчатого лица смотрели лукавые зелёные глаза.

             ― Мистер Уэст ― спидстер, ― пояснил Грейсон.

             Широкий рот рыжего мистера Уэста раздвинулся в улыбке чуть ли не до ушей:

             ― Самый быстрый человек по обе стороны Атлантики, мисс. И для вас ― просто Уолли, ― спидстер одним незаметным движением вернулся на своё место.

            Знакомство продолжалось. Затанна вспомнила слова отца: «Первое впечатление ― самое правильное», ― часто говорил дочери сеньор Затара, и теперь она пыталась составить такое впечатление о членах команды.

             Рыжеволосая девушка в зелёном с приколотой к причёске крохотной, как велела мода, шляпке с перьями оказалась Барбарой Гордон, одной из двух женщин Бэт-клана. Вторая ― светловолосая Стефани Браун в надетом поверх платья мужском рабочем переднике ― тепло улыбнулась Затанне. Необычного вида молодой человек со смуглой кожей и снежно белыми волосами назвался Калдуром из Атлантиды. Девушка  отметила про себя лёгкий акцент в его речи.  Угрюмого вида темноволосый и широкоплечий парень в докерской куртке и тяжёлых ботинках представился Коннором Кентом, доппельгангером знаменитого Супермена. Невысокая худенькая девушка с внимательными тёмными глазами и перекинутой через плечо светлой косой оказалась лучницей и подмастерьем Зелёной Стрелы ― Артемидой Крок.

            Из тени рядом со столом навстречу Затанне вышел ещё один член команды весьма необычной внешности. Сеньорите Затаре даже подумалось, что у неё галлюцинации, но нет ― перед ней, в несколько старомодном, с небольшим, по лондонской прошлогодней моде, турнюром, платье стояла и смущённо улыбалась рыжеволосая девушка с нежно-зелёной кожей.

             ― Мэган Морз, ― нарушил молчание Грейсон. ― Мисс Морз прибыла с Марса.

            «Рада познакомиться, ― услышала вдруг Затанна голос в голове, ― Я могу читать мысли и… как это у вас?.. метаморф. Умею менять облик». Черты Мэган неуловимо поплыли подобно мареву в жарком воздухе ― и вот перед Затанной уже стояла её точная копия. Впечатление эта внезапная метаморфоза  произвела жутковатое, мисс Морз, видимо, почувствовала испуг девушки и вернулась к своему первоначальному виду.

             Последним Грейсон представил сидящего за консолью паренька ― Тимоти Дрейка, который был Красным Робином. Дрейк небрежно кивнул ей и вернулся к своей работе.

            Затанна села в одно из кресел за столом, пытаясь переварить новую информацию. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, как любил повторять британский математик Чарльз Лютвидж Доджсон  устами своей любимой Алисы. Ладно бэт-клан ― Затара-старший давно работал с Бэтменом и не делал из этого тайны. Спидстер… что ж, и этому было логичное объяснение, но вот остальное…  Разве Атлантида не затонула тысячи лет назад? Разве на Марсе, сухой и безжизненной, по заверениям астрономов, планете возможна жизнь? А что до Коннора…

Затанна думала, что доппельгангеры ― это сказка для увлекающихся наукой. Что будет, если взять гаметы от мужчины и женщины и, дождавшись их слияния в пробирке, ввести образовавшуюся зиготу в женскую утробу? Многие считали, что так можно получить гомункула ― создание с необычайными свойствами. Добавляли, правда, что процесс это долгий, трудоёмкий и для достижения нужного результата необходима не женская uterus, а наполненный животворной жидкостью фиал ― плод работы технологов и евгенистов.  Доппельгангерами же или двойниками называли гомункулов, полностью копирующих  внешний облик донора, эдаких рукотворных близнецов.

            Итак, компания подобралась весьма и весьма странная.

             ― …Завтра прибудет Бэтмен и введёт нас в курс дела, однако, насколько я могу заключить, наша миссия будет не боевой а разведывательной, ― продолжал инструктаж Грейсон. Участники команды заворчали, переглядываясь.

             ― Кажется, старина Мышь боится, что мы испортим ему всё веселье… ― хмуро буркнул Уэст, скрещивая руки на груди в упрямом жесте.

             ― У нас мало опыта, ― примирительно произнёс Грейсон. ― Команде нужно сработаться, притереться друг к другу…

            Уолли скорчил рожу и махнул рукой: мол, кому ты это говоришь, друг мой, мы тут все свои… Команда принялась разбредаться кто куда: Коннор поинтересовался у М’ганн как она смотрит на то, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь перекусить, Уолли на полной скорости куда-то смылся, Грейсон предложил Затанне проводить её до комнаты. Девушка кивнула, соглашаясь: у неё в голове вертелась уйма вопросов, которые  не хотелось задавать при остальных.

В дверях их нагнала Барбара Гордон.

― Дик, вечером меня не будет: срочное дело, ― твёрдо заявила она Грейсону, сразу дав понять, что ни он, ни кто-либо ещё её не остановит. Тот пожал плечами: мол, дело так дело, береги себя и всё такое ― потом обернулся к Затанне и повёл её в глубь базы.

― Пёстрая подобралась компания, ― улыбнулась девушка своему провожатому.

― Да уж, ― согласился Грейсон. ― Инопланетяне, металюди, волшебники ― что наш бэт-клан по сравнению с этой грозной силой? ― усмехнулся он.

― Мыши тоже не так просты, ― Затанна покачала головой. ― Я многое о вас слышала.

            Ричард удивлённо поднял брови:

― И что же, например?

            ― Разное. О том, что вы используете запрещённые технологии. О евгенических экспериментах в пещере. О том, что у вас тут даже зомби… ― Затанна нерешительно улыбнулась, будто извиняясь за то, что повторяет слухи.

            ― Если вы про Тодда, то он ни разу не зомби и вообще очень обижается, когда его так называют, ― хмыкнул Грейсон. ― Хотя умереть в своё время ему всё же пришлось…

            Затанне показалось, что Ричард с упомянутым Тоддом  в не очень-то хороших отношениях и она попыталась замять эту щекотливую тему.

# * * *

            Готэм стоит на одном из берегов залива Дэлавэр, который местные называют просто Готэм-бэй. С утра до ночи шумит порт: шипят и свистят паровые краны, гудят траулеры, доставляя улов на Осьминожий рынок, кричат торговцы льдом, стайками хищных пираний кучкуются корабли конвоя...

            С наступлением темноты в припортовых кварталах открываются двери всевозможных кафешантанов и рыгаловок ― моряки и наёмники, конвой и скользкие типы, шпана и контрабандисты жаждут любви, общения и хорошей драки. Вовсю стараются шлюхи,  нахваливая свои прелести: каждой нужны деньги, чтобы заплатить за угол в ночлежке и понюшку «звёздной пыли». Хрипит откуда-то аккордеон, фальшиво наигрывая «Ах, мама, мама, зачем ты меня родила?», в переулке кто-то жарко сопит, удовлетворяя желания тела, около газового фонаря как стайка мотыльков вьются крысюки, задирая прохожих.

            В сердце Готэма, на Голден-хилл и его окрестностях, прожигает жизнь молодёжь из богатых и не очень семейств. Из кафе и дансингов вываливаются подогретые джином и виски компании фатов в модных в последнее время «гоглах», с ирокезами и выставленными напоказ у пояса электрохлыстами... Хотя вряд ли кто-то из «золотой молодёжи» знает, как правильно пользоваться этим оружием.

            У клакерского бара «Кожа да кости» толпа: сегодня дают представление гости из далёкой Британии ― трое мрачно одетых молодых людей, прячущих глаза за тёмными окулярами. Их песни о дифф-машинах и искусственном разуме нравятся клакерам. У сцены толпа, а в её арьергарде происходит оживлённый обмен перфокартами из взрывчатой, но очень удобной в работе с дифф-машинами, тринитроцеллюлозы и всевозможными гаджетами. На сцену падает яркий луч прожектора ― стерильно-белый и безжалостный, из динамиков начинают звучать первые такты, сыгранные на клавиноле, и низкий голос поёт: «Вот он ― твой личный Спаситель...»

            Тёплым светом сияют окна «Розового бутона» Мадре Лукреции. Внутри, в большой комнате обитой атласом и бархатом, похожей на будуар одалиски, девушки в тонких просвечивающих панталонах, чулках и едва-едва прикрывающих тело корсетах ждут своих клиентов. В одной из дальних комнат, постанывая от удовольствия, привязанный к деревянным козлам принимает еженедельную порцию плетей мэр свободного города Готэма. Но тихо, тихо!.. Мадам Лукреция умеет хранить тайны.

            В тёмном невзрачном домишке с плотно закрытыми ставнями ― клуб либертинов. Эти поборники «животной свободы» гонимы законом и церковью и потому вынуждены скрываться. Сидящие за столиками люди подогревают себя вином, «пылью» и скабрезными рассказами, напечатанными на тонкой, плохого качества бумаге. На эстраде ― худая женщина в кожаном корсете и сапогах для верховой езды охаживает плетью очередного добровольца из публики...

            Высоко на крыше, где не видно всей этой мышиной возни, за трубой отопления затаилась чёрная тень...

            Грейсон сморщился: от кирпичей несло подвалом и сыростью, снизу, с улицы, тянуло тухлятиной. Из переулка слышалось хриплое рычанье аккордеона и пьяный женский голос фальшиво орал кафешантанный шлягер. «У меня был приличный папа, ― надрывалась неизвестная «дива» и Грейсон мысленно пожелал ей онеметь до конца дней. ― Он сдал мою маму в дурдом!..»

            Найтвинг подождал немного, потом подошёл к краю крыши: стена соседнего дома с окнами и переплетением металлических лестниц просматривалась замечательно. От нечего делать он начал разглядывать, что делается в доме: его обитатели, видимо, презирали занавески, считая их происками дьявола. Каждое освещённое окно, со второго по седьмой этаж было маленьким синемаскопом, движущейся картинкой... На третьем ругалась семейная пара: она ― немолодая, в папильотках и запахнутом на расплывшейся груди халате, он ― тощий, лысоватый, в подтяжках и растянутых на коленях брюках. Женщина трясёт перед носом мужчины пухлым пальцем, потом демонстративно разворачивается к нему спиной и уходит. «А ведь я отдала тебе лучшие годы!..» ― усмехается про себя Грейсон.

            На четвёртом, полусидя на облупленном подоконнике курит девушка. Пожалуй, она была бы миловидной, если бы не гримаса брезгливости на личике с острым носиком и трогательно скошенными книзу бровями. Девушка пожимает худенькими плечиками, поверхностно затягивается сигаретой в длинном мундштуке (даже отсюда Грейсон чувствует запах ― мадагаскарская ваниль, последний писк сезона), потом морщит нос, делаясь отчего-то похожа на злого голодного хорька, и бросает недокуренную сигарету вниз. Уходит.

            На пятом... Из размышлений Найтвинга выводит стук открывшейся рамы и шаги по лестнице: кажется, вот и его клиент. Мужчина в красном пароциклетном шлеме и коротком кожаном плаще с лязгом спускает вниз пожарную лестницу и буквально падает по ней, потом бежит в тупичок ― и через пять минут оттуда выруливает пароцикл. Хм, интересно, чем он кормит своего «зверя», думает Грейсон. Звук работы двигателя тише и ровнее чем бэтмобилях, а уж они-то собраны по последнему слову техники.

            Фальшивящая под аккордеон женщина, к счастью замолкла, мужчина на пароцикле осторожно выруливает на проезжую часть и направляется куда-то в район Чепел-гейт. По крышам его преследует Найтвинг. Бесшумно, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, распугивая пригревшихся на трубах голубей... К счастью, алый цвет шлема мужчины на пароцикле виден издалека.

            Пароцикл заезжает в тёмный переулок, гаснут габаритные огни. Кажется, приехали. Найтвинг не торопится, прислушиваясь к шорохам, к звукам ночного Готэма. Город  шипит бойлерами и газовыми фонарями, гремит последними трамваями и припозднившимися пароциклистами. Ворочается как большой старый зверь...

            Ладно, пора.

            Грейсон по карнизу добирается до пожарной лестницы и спрыгивает с неё вниз. Пусто. Кучи мусора в сырых углах, темно как у угольщика в заднице: кто-то разбил все газовые фонари.

            ― Эй, паря... Ну ты и нарядился, мать твою!..

            Найтвинг моментально оценивает ситуацию. Уличные крысы. Трое. Арматура, кастет и у одного ― электрохлыст, правда, похоже неисправный: при ходьбе искры сыплются на землю.

            ― Слышь, циркач, от шапито отстал?

            Грейсон решает начать с того, который с хлыстом, как с представляющего наибольшую угрозу. С мягким и опасным шипением прокручиваются в воздухе палки... Сначала ― колени, потом ― кисти...

            ― Кто малиновку убил?! ― раздаётся вдруг за спиной оглушительный вопль, под лопаткой обжигает болью ― четвёртый крыс, спрятавшийся за спиной, напал с ножом. Грейсон мгновенно оборачивается, целится в локоть щуплого сутулого человечка, перебрасывающего нож из ладони в ладонь.

            Вдруг под лопатку, там где, в разрезе костюма видна голая кожа, впивается острое жало: дротик. Грейсон выдёргивает его, краем глаза замечая, что, кажется, опоздал: крыс с хлыстом готовится ударить. Найтвинг подставляет под хлыст палку ― искрящий провод наматывается на неё и он с силой дёргает палку на себя ― хлыст вырывается из руки крыса, отлетает в сторону. Так, правильно, подальше эту пакость, а то долбанёт ещё... Со спины вновь наскакивает щуплый с ножом, но на этот раз Найтвинг успевает зарядить ему по руке ― крысюк с воем отскакивает, а Грейсон понимает, что дротик, воткнувшийся ему под лопатку, был «заряженный». В глазах начинает двоиться... Когда он отбивает удар крыса с арматурой, его заносит. Вот дерьмо.

            ― Эй, кенты, он нашего Панталоне ударил! ― булькает в ушах голос крыса с арматурой. ― Меси его!

            Его сбивают с ног и начинают месить.

            Оказывается, подкованным ботинком по рёбрам ― это больно, а им же по носу... Грейсон скрючивается, подтягивает колени к груди. Он несколько раз пытался встать, но яд лишил его последних остатков координации. В стороне, радостно вереща, щуплый Панталоне потрошит его пояс: жадно рассовывает по карманам термитные шашки, отбрасывает в сторону кажущиеся ему не нужными маячки и ампулы из аптечки...

            ― Недоброе вы задумали, чада... ― из проулка чернильным пятном выдвигается священник в длинной рясе с капюшоном. Голос, правда, у святого отца не совсем обычный: не то простыл, не то на проповедях надорвался, призывая паству к спасению души...

            Крысы подбираются, прекращают бить, Панталоне оставляет в покое вещи Грейсона.

            ― Слышь, поп, шёл бы ты ... ― начинает крыс с арматурой. ― Авось, уйдёшь целый...

            ― А может, и по частям! ― визгливо ржёт Панталоне, поигрывая ножом.

            Святой отец остаётся недвижим, лишь разводит широкими рукавами рясы:

            ― Тяжко мне, братие, тяжко... Ведь душу же свою губите, грех на неё берёте...

            Крысы, ворча и матерясь, начинают обступать священника, тот складывает руки на груди в кротком жесте, смиренно опускает голову. Грейсон сквозь красный туман видит это, но не в силах остановить крыс, он едва держится за сознание, не соскальзывая в такое приятное, безболезненное забытье... А ещё ему кажется поразительно знакомым голос священника: до ужаса похож на… Но этого просто не может быть и Найтвинг списывает всё на зелье в крови.

            Руки святого отца распрямляются как плечи катапульты, раздаётся тонкий свист ― двое из четырёх крысов хватаются за животы, оседают на асфальт и начинают страшно выть, третий, с разбегу набрасывается на фигуру в рясе и получает по колену тяжёлым армейским ботинком с металлическим носом. Противно хрустит сломанная кость, крыс вопит, присоединяясь к двум своим друзьям. Последний, щуплый Панталоне, кажется, понял, что дело пахнет жареным и намылился драпать.

            ― Иди, сын мой, и больше не греши, ― Джейсон пнул Панталоне под тощую задницу и со вздохом принялся стягивать сутану.

            Отчего-то Найтвинга совершенно не волнует тот факт, что Джейсон Тодд, второй Робин, умер несколько лет назад. Умер-шмумер ― подумаешь... В бреду ещё и не привидится.

            ― Ты как меня нашёл? ― Грейсон опёрся лопатками о стену, утирая текущую из сломанного носа кровь. Красный Колпак подошёл к избитому Найтвингу, вздёрнул его на ноги и вытащил из воротника потрёпанного в драке чёрно-синего костюма крохотный следящий механизм:

            ― Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Мы, блядь, умеем удивить.

            Грейсон слышит какое-то бульканье и понимает, что это его собственный смех.

            ― Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Птичка... ― пробурчал Тодд, подхватил окровавленное тело под мышки и без церемоний потащил в проулок. ― Сидеть можешь?

            Грейсон помотал головой, разбрызгивая кровь.

            ― Понятно. ― Красный Колпак, крякнув, затащил избитого Найтвинга в седло пароцикла, выдвинул из багажника металлический кронштейн и пристёгнул безвольное тело крест-накрест ремнями. Вернулся за снаряжением, хотел было добить пускающих слюни и сопли крыс, но передумал, потом уселся в седло сам, достал ещё один ремень и пристёгнул тело Грейсона уже к себе, бурча под нос что-то явно нецензурное. Пароцикл трогается с места, осторожно выруливает на дорогу, набирает скорость и несётся в сторону особняка Уэйнов.

            ― Чем ты… свою машину кормишь? ― раздаётся из-за спины Тодда хриплый голос, Грейсон кашляет, с шумом тянет носом, булькает, ― похоже, вопрос дался ему нелегко.

            ― Дизель, ― бросает Джей-Ти через плечо. ― Тайваньская сборка. У них луддитов нет, им бояться нечего, вот и развивают технику...

            И помолчав:

            ― Что ж ты, Чудо-задница, так сплоховал? Их всего-то четверо было...

            Грейсон за его спиной снова булькает, трясётся как в лихорадке:

            ― Отравили. Дротик...

            ― Ну да, оправдывайся... ― беззлобно бурчит Красный Колпак. Дальше они ехали молча.

            Добравшись до ворот Пещеры, чертыхаясь и матерясь, с третьего раза правильно набрав код на двери, Тодд втащил окровавленное тело Найтвинга под своды ангара с бэтмобилями и заорал будто мастодонт в брачный период:

            ― Стеффи!.. Бэбс! Дрейк, мать твою! Кто-нибудь!.. Сюда все!

            На шум из-за ближайшего пароцикла вылезла Стеф, на ходу вытирая о передник измазанные маслом руки и заправляя за ухо прядь светлых волос. Девушка открыла было рот, чтобы узнать, по какому поводу светопреставление, но тут заметила Грейсона, охнула и опустилась перед ним на пол. Из-за консоли выглянул Дрейк, мгновенно оценил ситуацию и сорвался за Альфредом.

            Уже в полубреду Грейсон слышит взволнованный голос Стефани:

            ― Джей, сюда его... Вот так. Кто это был?..

            И Альфреда:

            ― Мисс Браун, я послал за врачом, будет с минуты на минуту. Думаю, мы с мастером Тимом сами снимем остатки костюма, чтобы не мешали перевязке.

            Грейсон проваливается в туман и уже не чувствует, как расстёгивают и стаскивают с него измазанную кровью и грязью ткань, не слышит, как Тодд подталкивает Стефани к двери: «Давай, давай, Стеф, негоже смотреть на нашу ощипанную Птичку... Вот бл... пардон! Он мне кровью весь плащ заляпал!»

            Когда Грейсон пришёл в себя, то сначала услышал голоса, тихие, говорящие едва ли не шёпотом:

            ― Трещины в ребрах, ушибы, селезёнка уцелела исключительно чудом, а нос... Доктор сказал, если не трогать ― срастётся чисто, будет как новый. ― Это Стефани, волнуется, обходит кровать, ставит на тумбочку стакан с водой, Дик слышит её лёгкие шаги...

            ― Ты иди, Синичка... ― Это Джейсон, только ему Стефани Браун, бывший Робин ― ныне Бэтгёрл, разрешает так себя называть. ― Я ещё посижу немного.

            ― Не буди его, ладно? ― Джейсон помолчал, видимо кивая, Стефани ушла, неслышно притворив за собой дверь.

            Джейсон повозился, потом подвинул стул к кровати:

            ―  Хорош комедию ломать, Чудо-задница, ― устало произнёс он. ― Козе понятно, что ты уже минут десять как пришёл в себя и слушаешь, как Стеффи причитает над твоими окровавленными мощами.

            Грейсон открыл глаза... точнее ― глаз. Левый заплыл, а вот правый вполне себе видит. Оказавшийся не галлюцинацией, а вполне живым созданием из мяса и костей, Тодд уже переоделся, сменив свой всегдашний костюм на одежду рабочих: брюки из синей саржи и тонкую фуфайку с короткими рукавами. В некоторых кругах машинную одежду  считают нижним бельём, но Джейсону всегда было до задницы чьё-либо мнение, особенно, если оно противоречит его «жизненным принципам». Сидя верхом на стуле, один бывший Робин разглядывал другого.

            ― Значит, ты не умер? ― Грейсон услышал свой голос ― хриплый, нещадно гундосящий по причине повязки на носу ― и поморщился. Тодд хмыкнул, взъерошил себе волосы, рассеянно подёргал за седую прядь, торчащую надо лбом. Вырвал несколько волосков, тщательно их исследовал, а уже потом поднял глаза на сводного брата:

            ― Да нет, умер. Мертвее не бывает... ― Джейсон опять хмыкнул. ― Даже подохнуть не дадут спокойно.

            ― И давно все знают, что ты... воскрес? ― Особой дружбы между первым и вторым Робинами не было, скорее их отношения можно было описать словами «вооружённый нейтралитет», но отчего-то Грейсону стало обидно. Уж ему-то мог сказать, коспиратор!..

            ― Ну... ― Джей-Ти ― редкий случай! ― помялся, скроил задумчивую мину. ― Первым меня Дрейк вычислил. Он и его друзья-шестерёночники. Не ожидал, ей-бо. Оказывается, у них, у клакеров, есть люди, увлекающиеся супергероями. Собирают вырезки из газет, дагерротипии, синемаленты... Дурдом.

            Тодд помолчал, опять подёргал себя за волосы:

            ― Потом он Стеф рассказал. И Альфреду. А Уэйну, по ходу, вообще до задницы, жив я и ли помер... Так-то, братец.

            Грейсон думал, пил воду, пытался осмыслить то, что услышал...

            ― И как же?.. ― спросил Дик, сам не зная, что ждёт услышать. Не то историй, популярных в среде визионеров ― о свете в конце туннеля, не то ― дремучей оккультной чепухи с переселением душ.

            Джейсон молчал. Молчал долго, хмурился, чесал в затылке, будто надеясь вычесать оттуда ответ, потом поглядел на Дика в упор и проронил:

            ― Не знаю. Знаю только, что для чего-то я им сильно понадобился тогда, но, видимо, эксперимент провалился.

            ― А кто ― «они»?

            ― Лига Теней, ― буркнул Джейсон, ― во главе со старым хрычом Аль Гулом.

            После этих слов Дик засмеялся: это было больно, неприятно, смех походил более на бульканье и кашель, но остановиться он не мог. Отсмеявшись и утерев здоровый глаз, Грейсон неожиданно улыбнулся:

            ― Вас тут таких ― называющих Аль Гула, главу Лиги ассасинов, тысячелетнего колдуна, «старым хрычом» ― уже двое. Ты второй.

            -― А первый кто? ― потряс головой сбитый с толку Тодд.

            Грейсон отпил воды, усмехнулся, что при его избитом лице смотрелось жутковато, и веско ― будто флэш-рояль на стол выложил ― произнёс:

            ― А первый ― сын Уэйна от дочки того самого «старого хрыча».

            Джейсон фыркнул. Уставился на Дика, будто ждал, когда тот скажет: «Да расслабься, Тодд, я пошутил!». Не дождался.

            ― Иди ты в задницу, Грейсон ― так шутить... ― недоверчиво начал он, но глядя на ухмыляющуюся физию Дика, кажется, начал понимать, что никто над ним шутить не намерен.― Да ну, так не бывает. Чтобы Мышь приударил за кем-то вроде Талии...

            ― Постой-ка, ― встрепенулся Дик, ― а ты откуда знаешь, что она ― Талия и что Брюс бы за ней не приударил?..

            Тодд заворчал, раздражённо засопел носом:

            ― Детектив... Развелось шерлок холмсов, драть вас через Рейхенбах два раза... Да оттуда, ― взорвался он вдруг, ― что я её видел! Это не женщина, это счётная машина! Живой дифф-аппарат, мать её!

            Грейсон вытерпел возглас Джейсона спокойно: в голове у него вертелась какая-то смутная теория, клубок предположений, ухватить за хвост который ему никак не удавалось...

# * * *

            ― Это дагерротипии с приёма в «Лекскорп»? ― Стефани подошла к увеличивающей линзе, задумчиво рассматривая вычурно и роскошно одетую толпу. Дрейк пощёлкал клавишами и спроецировал ещё несколько картинок на дополнительные экраны. На всех был глава концерна  Лекс Лютор в окружении всяких, надо думать, подозрительных и скользких типов.

            ― Граф Вернер. ― Тимоти ткнул пальцем в строго и дорого одетого господина с тростью. ― Редкостный мерзавец. Любитель поиграть в политику. Метит на трон Влатвии как наиболее близкий родственник королевы, не раз пытался прорваться в регенты, но Народный совет ему помешал.

             ― Этого я тоже знаю. ― К экранам подошла Артемида. Калдур случайно оглянулся на девушку и невольно поразился тому, насколько изменилось её лицо: губы сжались в нитку,  глаза зло прищурены, между бровей залегла суровая морщинка… ― Это Спортмастер. Работает с тем, кто больше заплатит. Старый приятель Аль Гула.

            Мужчина на дагерротипии ― широкоплечий, почти квадратного телосложения, с жёсткими светлыми волосами и упрямым, даже можно сказать ― угрюмым выражением лица сразу обращал на себя внимание. Будто матёрый волкодав среди левреток.

            ― Только Дэмиену этого не говори, ― хмыкнул Тимоти, надвигая на нос очки и запуская какой-то шифрованный микрофильм, ― у него на главу Лиги Теней не просто зуб, а целая вставная челюсть.

            ― Приём был… вчера?.. ― вмешался Калдур: кажется, ему в голову пришло кое-что… Тимоти кивнул не поворачивая головы от своей шифровки. ― Уверен, это всё неспроста. Лекскорп занимается евгеникой, Спортмастера поймали на перепродаже вытяжки «Кобра», Вернер тоже, надо думать, не случайно там оказался… Хорошо бы взять всех троих под наблюдение.

             ― Пожалуй, ты прав. Свяжусь с Найтвингом, пусть подумает. ― Стефани, проследив ход размышлений атланта,  отправилась к терминалу пневмопочты.

             ― Мы возьмём на себя Спортмастера, ― жёстко и упрямо заявила Артемида. ― Я точно знаю, где его можно найти. Бар «Октапод». Если он в городе, то непременно будет там.

             ― Насколько я в курсе, там собираются наёмники… ― Стефани замерла, не торопясь отправлять трубку с посланием, покусала в задумчивости губы.

            Кажется, вечер намечался интересный.

            «Октапод» находился в портовом квартале и представлял собой когда-то солидный, но ныне изрядно потрёпанный двухэтажный особняк с неопределённого цвета обшитыми деревом стенами и вывеской над входом ― большой бронзовый моллюск, отливающий синевой патины, держал в щупальцах прорву всякого хлама: от бутылки до арбалета.  Из двери неслось басовитое гудение клавинолы, окна второго этажа светились красными пятнами занавесок.

            Калдур поправил просторный плащ, скрывающий рукояти его мечей: всё-таки к одежде обитателей суши он ещё не привык и иногда она казалась ему очень неудобной. Инструктаж, проведённый Артемидой, был тщателен до занудства: «Вам, Калдур-ам, придётся покрасить волосы, не насовсем, конечно, в противном случае вы будете привлекать к себе, да и к нам всем излишнее внимание. Мне тоже, пожалуй, надо будет что-то придумать», ― мисс Крок потеребила светлый кончик косы. Насчёт одежды мнение лучницы также было весьма категоричным: если атлант мог прийти в чём угодно, на мужчин в заведении мало кто обращал внимание, то что же касалось  дам… «Платья исключены, Стефани. Иначе нас с вами примут за…» ― тут Артемида замялась, подбирая слова. «За проституток», ― мисс Браун усмехнулась, давая понять, что не является кисейной барышней и удивить, а тем более ― смутить подобной лексикой её сложно. «Именно, ― кивнула ей лучница, ― Мне можно будет сойти за мандаринскую  наёмницу, а вот вам…» «Кажется, я уже знаю, что делать», ― загадочно улыбнулась мисс Браун.

            Когда они собрались в намеченном месте, то едва узнали в коренастой, подошедшей вразвалочку  фигуре Стефани: девушка замаскировалась под рыбословшу, даже говор её изменился, приобретя совершенно портовое звучание.

            Маскировка была выбрана как нельзя кстати: вряд ли кто-то вздумает шутить шутки с суровой китаянкой, мрачным горбатым парнем в плаще и кряжистой тёткой-рыбословшей. Последних в порту изрядно побаивались и уважали: эти женщины, мстительные и горой стоящие за свой клан, не успокаивались, пока не находили обидчика и не расправлялись с ним по-свойски.

            Когда в заливе свирепствовали орды нападавших на людей кракенов, вдовы рыбаков объединились, дабы совместными усилиями кормить осиротевшие семьи. За почти полвека их стихийный профсоюз превратился в одну из гильдий Готэма, теперь в неё принимали не только рыбацких вдов, но и вообще любую женщину старше шестнадцати лет, были бы силы и желание работать. А работать приходилось немало: рыбословши наравне с мужчинами батрачили на траулерах, их рабочие артели числом непременно в тринадцать человек (с этим было связано какое-то дремучее и малопонятное поверье) занимались всем, где нужна была крепкая морская косточка, не гнушаясь ни службой в конвое, ни откровенным пиратством.

            Этих одетых в широкие кожаные брюки и прорезиненные макинтоши женщин  со спрятанными под повязку, а часто и вовсе коротко стрижеными, волосами, в тяжёлых непромокаемых сапожищах сторонилась даже портовая шпана. Впрочем, поговаривали, что не трогают «морских чертовок» не только из-за их скверного норова (кому охота получить веслом по хребту от двухсотфутновой бабищи, привыкшей вытягивать мокрые сети?..), но и благодаря негласному покровительству Мадре Лукреции. Во время Бунта проституток рыбословши встали на сторону жриц любви, возмущённых непомерно высоким «налогом на скважину». Городской совет бабьего восстания испугался и пошёл на уступки. Мадре же показала себя женщиной не только умной, но и благодарной, и с тех пор Щучью слободку, как называли квартал рыбословш, не трогал никто: ни мэрия, ни готэмское дно. В конце концов, и там, и там верховодили мужчины, а уж с ними Лукреция Венерина Туфелька обращаться умела.

            Внутри «Октапода» оказалось довольно чисто, хотя нарисованный во всю стену «Сон жены рыбака» заставил привыкшую к злачным местам мисс Браун слегка покраснеть. В просторном, освещённом газовыми лампами зале было шумно: с шипением и лязгом открывались механические пивные краны, бренчала клавинола, аккомпанируя певичке на крохотной эстраде, рассерженными шмелями гудели голоса посетителей. Пахло нагретым маслом, алкоголем и крепким гаитянским табаком.

            Выбрав стол недалеко от эстрады, с которого просматривалось всё помещение, Калдур и его спутницы  приготовились к долгому ожиданию: объект их охоты, скорее всего, появится поздно, возможно, даже за полночь. К компании тут же подбежал мальчишка-китаец в кожаном переднике. Поклонившись Артемиде, он перебросился с ней какими-то фразами на мандаринском и уронил в центр стола меню, вытравленное на толстой коже.

             ― Знакомый? ― поинтересовалась Стефани у лучницы, одетой в тёмно-зелёный, похожий на пижаму мандаринский костюм. Артемида покачала головой:

             ― Нет, обычная вежливость. Один из хозяев «Октапода» ― китаец. Кстати, советую попробовать их фирменное блюдо ― тушёного осьминога, ― девушка жестом подвинула меню к своим друзьям. ― А вот портвейн, равно как  и местный ром пить не стоит: гадость редкостная.

            Калдуру всё происходящее было внове: стараясь не слишком пялиться, он впитывал в себя жизнь сухопутных людей, такую не похожую на атлантидский быт. Юноша наблюдал за разномастной публикой, за барменом с механической рукой, обслуживающим посетителей, за певичкой на сцене, которую сменило трио весьма фривольно одетых барышень, исполнявших похабные куплеты…

            Мальчишка-официант наконец принёс их заказ: рыбную соломку для Артемиды, огромную тарелку сваренных на пару «морских гадов» ― осьминогов, мидий и креветок ― для Калдура со Стефани и рисовое пиво для всех троих. Повернувшись так, чтобы одним глазом наблюдать за дверью и всеми  в неё входящими, Калдур принялся неторопливо подъедать местную стряпню. Потом вполголоса обратился к Артемиде, лениво цедившей пиво:

            ― Мисс Крок…

             ― Арти. ― перебила его девушка с лёгкой улыбкой. ― Мы же в одной команде, к чему эти церемонии.

            ― Согласна, ― поддержала её Стефани, отсалютовав надетым на вилку крохотным осьминожком. ― Стеф Браун к вашим услугам!

            Калдур кивнул, принимая доверительный тон беседы и снова повернулся к Артемиде:

            ― Арти, откуда ты так много знаешь об этом месте? Насколько я могу судить, люди твоего круга редко здесь бывают…

            Лучница нахмурилась, сжала в упрямой гримасе губы, отхлебнула из своей кружки, будто бы для храбрости.

            Она долго молчала: Артемида всерьёз думала, как поступить. Соврать, как она делала в школе и колледже? И так ― до конца жизни? Врать друзьям, врать наставнику, Зелёной Стреле, партнёрам по Гильдии ― всем, кто захочет знать, что представляет собой Артемида Крок?.. Упрямо тряхнув волосами, девушка отставила в сторону кружку с пивом ― так, будто решилась на прыжок в ледяную воду

            ― Моя… моя мать была наёмницей, ― Артемида пытливо оглядела своих спутников, будто стремясь отыскать в их лицах тень насмешки или презрения. ― Охотницей за головами.  Во время одной из полицейских облав её подстрелили, она едва не лишилась ноги. Ей чудом удалось избежать тюрьмы. Она рассказала мне об «Октаподе».

            Девушка угрюмо уставилась в стол и Калдур понял, что она стыдится своего происхождения и того, что её мать была преступницей. В порыве сочувствия он взял Артемиду за руку и ободряюще улыбнулся:

            ― Если тебя это утешит, мой настоящий отец  тоже не слишком хороший человек. Мама не любит про него говорить, всё, что я знаю ― он не то пират, не то охотник за головами.

            Стефани поглядела на своих собеседников и отчего-то усмехнулась:

            ― А у меня отец был «медвежатником». Слышали о серии ограблений, совершённых неким Мастером Ключей,  лет пять назад? Так вот, это мой папаша и был. Вы не находите, господа, что мы удивительно подходим друг другу?

            Время шло, зал постепенно наполнялся, сидящие за столами наёмники пили, заключали контракты, цепляли шлюх… Несколько сильно подогретых виски молодых людей заспорили было из-за дамы, подмигивавшей всем сразу, но, к удивлению Стефани, искоса наблюдавшей за этой сценкой, принялись выяснять отношения не на месте, а собрались и вышли на улицу. «В «Октаподе» не дерутся», ― пояснила Арти в ответ на невысказанный вопрос мисс Браун.  «Посчитать друг другу зубы можно и в «Дырявой Молли», а «Октапод» ― он для дел, не для мордобоя. Да и хозяин бдит», ― девушка указала на однорукого за барной стойкой.

            Неожиданно раздавшийся в головах всех троих взволнованный голос мисс Морз по внезапности был подобен землетрясению: «У нас неприятности! ― с места в карьер начала М’ганн. ― Тим узнал, что у Спортмастера здесь встреча с Псаймоном. Я сейчас иду к вам: буду обеспечивать прикрытие!»

             ― Боги! ― едва слышно воскликнул атлант и повернулся к двери, будто боясь, что с минуты на минуту в неё войдёт мисс Морз собственной зелёной персоной. Однако, М’ганн возникла у их стола внезапно, как по волшебству: просто ниоткуда вдруг взялся смуглый паренёк в широком кожаном плаще с капюшоном, придвинул свободный стул ― и как будто всю жизнь тут сидел! Образ, принятый марсианкой, чем-то напоминал Калдура, пожалуй, парень мог бы сойти за младшего брата атланта: те же скулы на узком лице, тёмная кожа, чётко очерченные губы…

             ― Я выбрала… выбрал ваше лицо, Калдур-ам, как образец фенотипа. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде?― смущённо прошептал парень.

             ― Как ты нас нашёл, М… Мэтт? ― Стефани с интересом разглядывала маскировку мисс Морз.

            «Затанна создала поисковое заклятье, ― раздался мысленный голос М’ганн, ― Тим  совместил его с картой Готэма и привёл меня сюда».

            «Мне даже нравится эта твоя телепатия, ― улыбнулась Артемида. ― Говори, что хочешь и никто не подслушает!»

            «То есть, это ничего, что я вот так… без спроса?» ― М’ганн смутилась ещё сильнее.

            «Лично я за!» ― ободрила её Стефани, с ходу оценив преимущества такого общения.

            «Дрейк что-нибудь ещё сказал?» ― поинтересовался Калдур.

            «Псаймон нанял Спортмастера  и ещё кого-то из Лиги Теней в качестве телохранителей. Он собирается здесь встретиться не с кем-нибудь, а с эмиссаром Света!»

            Артемида тихо присвистнула: «Ничего себе! Сейчас ещё выяснится, что именно Свет стоит за всей этой чехардой в океане! Впрочем, я бы не удивилась».

            Вечер в «Октаподе» ещё только начинался, на эстраду принялись вытаскивать какие-то агрегаты для ночного шоу, народу существенно прибавилось: теперь можно  было даже разговаривать во весь голос не боясь быть подслушанными ― в таком гуле и себя-то расслышать было большим везением!.. Четверо членов Юной гильдии, заказав себе ещё по порции пива, перебрасывались короткими фразами ни о чём и продолжали наблюдать за лестницей на второй этаж и входом. М’ганн тем временем обеспечивала ментальный камуфляж и что-то вроде четырёхсторонней мысленной конференции. Их телепатическая беседа как-то незаметно перешла к теме Марса и марсиан.

            «У меня больше десятка братьев и сестёр, но у нас нет почти никаких отношений. Семьи на Марсе совсем не такие, как на Земле…» ―  рассказывала М’ганн.

            «В Атлантиде тоже не у всех такие семьи, как на суше, ― Калдур поглядел на своего «младшего брата», ― Например, наяды ― у вас их называют русалками ― живут большими родовыми кланами. Если наяда не хочет называть отца своих детей, то они считаются просто детьми клана. А в племени Глубоководных вообще все дети ― общие».

            «Это как?» ― заинтересовалась Арти.

            «Их очень мало, они практически вымирают, поэтому вынуждены часто вступать в браки с людьми. Для продолжения рода. Два раза в год, во время солнцестояний, Глубоководные совершают брачные церемонии. Зачатые на них дети считаются общими, их воспитывает всё племя».

            «Эти ваши Глубоководные ― они кто-то вроде русалок или как?..» ― спросила Стефани. Калдур покачал головой и в задумчивости посмотрел мимо девушки, в окно рядом с то и дело открывающейся дверью.

            «Ты ведь видел их, Калдур-ам, ― улыбнулся Мэтт ― М’ганн, ― если ты позволишь, я могу ретранслировать… показать то, что ты видел, остальным».

            Атлант подумал, потом кивнул: «Хорошо,  мисс Марсианка, я согласен».

_Он плывёт под водой, быстро, стремительно, его цель ― утес, находящийся в нескольких милях от побережья. Сейчас ― год его совершеннолетия, и как всякому взрослому атланту ему разрешили подниматься на поверхность. Он воспользовался этим правом, чтобы совершить путешествие за пределы Атлантиды._

_Калдур выныривает прямо возле скалистой стены, цепляется за неё босыми ногами и руками и споро начинает карабкаться вверх. Луна просто огромная. Яркая как фонарь, при её свете, кажется, даже можно читать. Осторожно подтянувшись, атлант поднимается на вершину утёса… Там его глазам предстаёт нечто, чему он не сразу подыскивает объяснение: клубок свившихся в экстазе чешуйчатых тел, лунное сияние скользит по безволосым головам, по рукам ― длинным, с перепонками между пальцев… Разум наконец идентифицирует то, что видит: на утёсе Глубоководные предаются ежегодному брачному ритуалу._

_Они совсем не замечают атланта, увлечённые продолжением рода, а он разглядывает их с интересом натуралиста. Глаз начинает различать в сплетении тел отдельные фигуры, Калдур видит, что они все ― разные. Есть откровенно рыбообразные пучеглазые хари, а есть более светлокожие, боле гармоничные. Одну из таких фигурок, при ближайшем рассмотрении ― женщину, держит на руках высокий Глубоководный с широким рыбьим ртом. Фигурка ритмично подскакивает у него на коленях, ухватившись за чешуйчатые плечи, светлые, слипшиеся от воды волосы, колышутся в такт. Потом женщина запрокидывает голову и издаёт гортанный клёкот, прижимается теснее к своему возлюбленному… Ей отвечает такой же сладострастный клич, потом ― ещё и ещё один. Весь утёс начинает вибрировать от этого страстного хора._

_К атланту, мягко переставляя ступни с длинными пальцами, подходит одна из племени, опускается на колени, трётся о его брюки из шершавой «акульей кожи»…_

_Пожалуй, она даже красива какой-то экзотической диковатой красотой: огромные кошачьи глаза на треугольном лице, белые, похожие на пух волосы… В свете луны Калдур замечает, что её кожа покрыта крохотными чешуйками, а на шее видны тонкие нежные полоски жабр._

_«Сильный… ― шепчет  Глубоководная, поглаживая его живот и бёдра. ― Сильные дети. Красивые дети…» Она поднимается, берёт его руку и проводит ею по своей коже, тянет вниз, от маленькой груди до безволосого паха. На ощупь она прохладная и пахнет морем…_

            «Прости, Калдур-ам, кажется, я зашла слишком далеко», ― возник вдруг в сознании смущённый голос М’ганн. Калдур вынырнул из воспоминаний, из «тогда» ― в «теперь». На него с интересом смотрели Стефани и Арти, в неровном свете газовых ламп трудно заметить, смутило ли их то, что они увидели.

            ― Интересно, что было дальше? ― лукаво улыбнулась Стефани. Калдур было подобрался, но раздавшийся в головах у всех троих мысленный зов М’ганн избавил его от ответов на щекотливые вопросы. «Он здесь! Третий этаж, комната с выходом на крышу соседнего здания, ― сообщила марсианка, ― Я попробую подобраться поближе, чтобы он меня не почувствовал…»

            «Ясно, ― это Арти, ― Я на крышу!»

            «Видимо, нам со Стеф ничего не остаётся, кроме как топать по лестнице…» ― усмехнулся про себя Калдур.

            Место встречи Псаймон выбрал с умом. Комната была угловая, с двумя окнами: из одного можно было вылезти на крышу соседнего здания, из другого, при должном умении, выбраться в тёмный переулок, а там ― в доки.

            М’ганн, вынужденная работать на два фронта: не дать Псаймону обнаружить себя и команду и, одновременно, пытаясь подслушать разговор в комнате ― старалась изо всех сил. «Их там трое: Псаймон и двое наёмников. Они предлагают ему работу: участие в предприятии по контролю над кем-то или чем-то, я не понимаю…» ― марсианка мысленно нахмурилась. Арти сообщила, что добралась до места, правда, окно закрыто и ей ничего не слышно. Сам же Калдур на пару со Стеф Браун заняли позиции прямо рядом с дверью, готовясь чуть что её высадить, благо как его силы, так и снаряжение Бэтгёрл это позволяло.

            Беседа продолжалась недолго, минут пятнадцать: видимо, Псаймона предложенные Спортмастером условия вполне устраивали. «Они расходятся!» ― сообщила М’ганн. «Понял. Мы начинаем. Арти, подстрахуй нас!» ― «Сделаю». Никто даже не спросил, кто назначил Калдура главным.

            В рассеивающемся дыму взрыва глазам Стеф и Калдура предстают трое: тёмная фигура в длинном плаще с капюшоном ― Псаймон, Спортмастер с помесью ЭМ-пушки и гарпуна на изготовку и женщина в коротком халате и кошачьей маске. Молчание нарушает сухой дробный смешок телепата:

            ― Глупые. Псаймон говорит…

            ― Заглохни! ― Звон разбитого стекла, падают на пол остатки рамы, а Псаймон оседает тёмной грудой тряпья ― в окно вломилась Артемида с луком наперевес и не теряя времени даром выстрелила в телепата «подрощенным» дротиком. Чтоб, значит, говорил поменьше.

            Калдур сбрасывает мешающий плащ и достаёт из-за спины бронзовые рукоятки мечей. Водяные лезвия с шипением рассекают воздух перед Спортмастером, он пятится, потом стреляет из своей уберпушки. Калдур уклоняется, а заряд пробивает в стене брешь с кулак. Но Спортмастер и не надеялся попасть: он хватает бесчувственное тело Псаймона, перекидывает его через плечо и выпрыгивает в окно, ведущее в переулок.

            У стены Бэтгёрл и Арти пытаются пробить защиту наёмницы в маске: они почти загнали её в угол, но потом, когда один из кинжалов-саев чиркает Стефани по предплечью, разрезая костюм, она понимает, что отравлена. Оружие было смазано какой-то дрянью ― спустя несколько минут девушку начинают бить судороги и она выходит из боя.

            Калдур, прыгнувший вслед за Спортмастером в окно падает не в кучу хлама, а на что-то твёрдое и холодное. Поверхность под ним начинает вибрировать, появляется гул ― и вот уже он чувствует, что машина, на которую он упал, взлетает. Тёмно-серый, похожий формой на огромного головастика, механизм набирает высоту, Калдур чувствует, как пальцы начинают скользить, цепляется изо всех сил, но тщетно.

            Он падает.

            ― Держу! ― это М’ганн, она аккуратно ловит Аквалэда и перемещает на крышу, сама же пускается вдогонку за улетающим «головастиком».

            На крыше машины открывается люк, оттуда высовывается Спортмастер и даёт залп по Мисс Марсианке. М’ганн проделывает свой коронный номер ― становится бесплотной, пропуская снаряд сквозь себя, но болванка, пройдя призрачное тело насквозь, взрывается снопом мелких зелёных искр. Марсианка повисает без движения ― полупрозрачный силуэт с широко открытыми глазами, а «головастик» со Спортмастером и Псаймоном на борту улетает всё дальше и дальше.

            Калдур возвращается к Арти. Девушке приходится туго: она явно припадает на левую ногу, её лук давно сломан и теперь она не нападет, а защищается. Аквалэд появляется как нельзя кстати, ловя на водяные лезвия очередной сай, рвётся вперёд, делает выпад, чтобы достать наёмницу в маске. Та смеётся, потом шустро бросает в сторону Калдура две дымовых шашки, одну за другой. Проморгавшись, атлант видит, что женщина вовсю улепётывает по крышам. Спрятав мечи, Калдур бросается следом.

            ― С дороги! ― Как из-под земли рядом материализуется человек в ярко-красной безрукавке и чёрных кожаных брюках, выхватывает из-за спины лук и выпускает по улепётывающей наёмнице целый залп стрел. От сети женщина уклоняется, от дротиков уворачивается ― они просто вонзаются в то место, где она находилась долю секунды назад.

            Лучник ругается сквозь зубы, потом поворачивается к Аквалэду:

            ― Калдур, какого чёрта!.. ― шипит он сквозь зубы, закидывает оружие за спину и убегает вслед за женщиной в маске кошки.

            К атланту подходит Арти и указывая пальцем в ту сторону, куда скрылся лучник,    спрашивает:

            ― Это ещё что за тип?

            ― Красная Стрела. Когда-то его звали Спиди, ― невесело усмехается Аквалэд. ― Похоже он давно следил за Псаймоном, а мы ему всё испортили.  

# * * *

К обговорённому месту встречи с Уэстом Барбара добралась без труда: город она знала как собственную спальню, да и Диксон-докс не были таким уж глухим районом. Она завела пароцикл в тёмный проём между заброшенными ангарами и приготовилась ждать.

            Уоллес объявился точно в назначенное время, порывом ветра взъерошив чахлые кусты на обочине дороги. Одежда спидстера представляла собой красно-жёлтый костюм наподобие гимнастического трико, лицо скрывала полумаска ― студента политеха У. Уэста было не узнать.

            ― Не заметить вас было просто невозможно, ― Барбара вышла из тени, откидывая капюшон. ― Признайтесь, Флэш: вы специально одеваетесь столь ярким образом, чтобы привлекать падких на героев барышень?

            ― Во-первых, это не простой костюм: ткань сверхпрочная, специально чтобы выдерживать сверхскорость. Обычная одежда на мне просто горит из-за трения, ― спокойно объяснил Уэст. ― А во-вторых, поймать меня не так-то просто. И не Флэш, милая Бэтгёрл, а Кид Флэш, можно Кей-Эф.

            ― Отлично. Может быть теперь, Кей-Эф, вы скажете, какого чёрта мы тут делаем? ― фыркнула Барбара.

            ― Охотно. Мы с вами, дорогая моя, совершим экскурсию на Пэрис-айленд. После вас, ― Уоллес указал Барбаре на тропинку, ведущую к причалу: на воде покачивался небольшой двухместный катер.

― Почему именно это место? ― спросила Барбара у Уоллеса, пока лодка бесшумно скользила по волнам, преодолевая разделявший острова пролив.

― Красный мост, ― улыбнулся он. ― Вернее, надпись на нём, именно она навела меня на мысль. Помните эпидемию мексиканской инфлюэнцы?

Барбара кивнула, недоумевая, к чему он клонит.

― Разработкой вакцины занималась компания «Гордон и Эссен»: на Пэрис-айленд открыли целый исследовательский центр. Проводили опыты на крысах, кроликах, и даже на лошадях. Результаты были благоприятными, вскоре компания начала выпуск вакцины, а сам центр забросили. Якобы, врачи проводили там не только научные изыскания, но и какие-то запрещённые опыты. За местом закрепилась нехорошая слава. Где же ещё подпольным евгенистам заниматься своими исследованиями? ― торжествующе улыбнулся Уоллес.

― Это если допустить, что у «Гордон и Эссен» был только один центр…― пробурчала Барбара только для того, чтобы не сдаваться без боя.

Пэрис-айленд был тёмен и тих. Бэтгёрл и её напарник пренебрегли разбитым и заросшим причалом и двинули катер к югу. «Там где-то должен быть док для грузовых кораблей…» ― сообщил Барбаре Уоллес. Девушка кинула на него вопросительный взгляд. «Я там был пару раз, ― пожал плечами Уэст, ― Какой же студент-химик упустит возможность залезть в заброшенный лабораториум?»

Корпуса исследовательского центра ― несколько двухэтажных зданий с уже облупившейся штукатуркой ― имели вид заброшенный и нежилой. Кое-где заметны были пустые проёмы разбитых окон, на крышах, пробиваясь сквозь черепицу, росли тоненькие молодые деревца, забор вокруг центра покосился, ворота были сорваны с петель и пропали в неизвестном направлении.

Света решили не зажигать: мало ли, кто на него явится; Барбара поделилась с Уэстом окулярами ночного видения. «Полезная всё-таки штука этот ваш «Уэйн Энтерпрайз»», ― одобрительно хмыкнул спидстер и напялив на нос подарок пулей усвистал куда-то в сторону разрушенных корпусов.

Барбара покачала головой и крадучись принялась исследовать то, что осталось от центра. Спустя десять минут мисс Гордон пришла к выводу, что Уоллес ошибся: здания были полностью необитаемы, никаких признаков человеческого присутствия не наблюдалось. Если кто-то и был тут, то уже очень и очень давно. Барбара разочарованно вздохнула: а ведь так хорошо всё начиналось и вот опять промах...

― Надеюсь, вы не сильно скучали без меня? ― за левым плечом девушки материализовался Уоллес, счастливый, как ребёнок, которого привели в зоопарк.

― Это пустышка, Кей-Эф, ― Барбара фыркнула, указывая на заброшенные корпуса. ― Ваша интуиция дала сбой.

Уоллес хихикнул, он вообще не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь расстроенным.

― Не стоит делать скоропалительных выводов. Пока вы осматривали наземную часть, мне удалось кое-что найти… ― и он потянул Барбару куда-то в глубь здания.

Уэст привёл её к двери лифта и мисс Гордон сразу догадалась, что это действительно «кое-что». Они совместными усилиями раздвинули створки и увидели уходящую вниз шахту.

― Умеете лазать по канату? ― с улыбкой поинтересовалась Барбара у своего напарника.

Спускались медленно: было темно как в угольном мешке, пришлось-таки воспользоваться фонарями. Внизу, на глубине минус второго или даже третьего этажа, молодых людей встретила закрытая дверь, которую им снова пришлось отжимать. За дверью было столь же темно, тихо и пыльно, как и на верхних этажах.

Барбара в очередной раз подумала, что зря они с Уоллесом сюда пришли, зря она вообще с ним связалась… Вышеозначенный Уоллес же едва успев оглядеться, тут же обежал найденное помещение, выяснил, что оно является частью большего по размерам крыла, от которого отгорожено кирпичной стеной. Что и не замедлил сообщить Барбаре. Кладка, кстати, была вполне свежая и теперь и Бэтгёрл, и Кей-Эфу до смерти хотелось знать, что же находится по другую её сторону.

После недолгого совещания они пришли к выводу, что ломать стену не стоит: если за ней действительно находится подпольный евгенический лабораториум, то звук может привлечь местную охрану. А когда на потолке обнаружился короб системы вентиляции, вопрос с тем, как проникнуть на ту сторону, решился сам собой.

― Надеюсь, ползаете вы тоже на сверхскорости… ― пробурчала Барбара, когда Кей-Эф исчез в зеве вентиляционной трубы.

Им пришлось проползти на четвереньках довольно долго;  в трубе свербело в носу от пыли, порой попадались высохшие от долгого лежания трупики мышей. Но в конце концов упрямство Барбары и Уэста было вознаграждено: впереди замаячил свет, пробивающийся сквозь решётчатое окошко.

Внизу оказался обычный коридор, освещённый белыми электрическими лампами, безликий и пустой. Потом где-то хлопнула дверь: Барбара и Уоллес увидели, как человек в белом халате, маске и шапочке покатил куда-то тележку, уставленную рядами пробирок и предметных стёкол. Уоллес знаками показал девушке что-то вроде  «Ну я же вам говорил!..» и они поползли дальше.

Труба казалась бесконечной, несколько раз они натыкались на боковые ответвления, забранные решёткой, но в конце концов обнаружилось ещё одно окошко. На этот раз внизу оказалась довольно обширное помещение ― похоже, кабинет или часть лабораториума, не занятая  под исследования. В комнате были люди: по крайней мере, из-за решётки доносились голоса. А потом в поле зрения Уэста и его напарницы попал и одни из говоривших ― пожилой мужчина с седыми и  давно не стрижеными волосами, стоящими дыбом вокруг весьма заметной лысины.

― Воля ваша, мистер Сэвидж, не спорю, Свету лучше знать, но зря вы связались с этим прощелыгой, ― продолжал он начатый разговор, открывая стенной шкаф. Из шкафа была извлечена длинная бутыль синего стекла и два стакана, один из которых мужчина отнёс своему невидимому собеседнику, а другой оставил себе, и присев на высокий табурет принялся потихоньку цедить тёмную жидкость.

― Призна́юсь, доктор, ― раздался голос второго мужчины, видимо, того самого Сэвиджа, ― я и сам не очень доволен таким партнёрством, но что делать? Нам нужна поддержка общества, а за этим типусом идут как за пророком. Ума не приложу, чем он их так привлекает…

― Собственным безумием… ― недовольно пробурчал названный доктором человек, поправляя норовящие сползти с носа очки. ― Весьма нечистоплотный в делах субъект: не далее как вчера снова приходил за деньгами. Не ошибусь, если предположу, что содержание этого «глашатая Апокалипсиса» обходится Свету куда дороже партии Годфри.

― Увы, Десмонд, пока он нам нужен, но как только в его пламенных речах пропадёт нужда… Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Помнится, в письмах вы сообщали о весьма и весьма обнадёживающих результатах…

«Ну точно! Десмонд! ― прошипел Уоллес чуть ли не в самое ухо Барбаре, ― А я-то думаю, чего мне рожа этого типа такой знакомой кажется!..»

Барбара пихнула его локтем в бок, и сквозь зубы процедила что-то насчёт того, что если мистер Кид Флэш будет так орать, то их обоих скоро обнаружат. Уоллес на столь суровое обращение обиделся и замолчал. Доктор Десмонд же в комнате внизу разливался соловьём, описывая успехи своего таинственного предприятия:

― …И это не говоря уже о том, что путём селекции нам удалось увеличить размер мозга в несколько раз! И повысить чувствительность гибридов к ментальному воздействию! Результаты испытаний более чем блестящие!..

― Я сообщу Свету, ― довольно пророкотал невидимый Сэвидж. ― А что насчёт других гибридов?

После этого вопроса энтузиазм доктора несколько подувял:

― Результаты весьма неоднозначные… ― он снял очки и потёр переносицу. ― Скажу честно: мы до сих пор не можем внятно объяснить механизм расщепления и наследования признаков. Процесс создания гибридов остаётся случайным и сильно подвержен влиянию нами пока не изученных факторов…

― Словом, вы сами не знаете, что будете иметь на выходе, да, доктор? ― усмехнулся Сэвидж. ― Впрочем, я не разочарован: вы подготовили к отправке вполне достойные образцы…

Речь Сэвиджа внезапно оборвалась: в комнате потух свет. Уоллес и Барбара слышали, как стучит дверцами шкафов и ругается в темноте доктор… Наконец Десмонд зажёг два керосиновых фонаря. В неровном свете его лицо напоминало грубо вылепленную из глины маску.

― Пойду проверю, что стряслось и заодно загляну в док, ― обеспокоенно произнёс доктор. ― А вы, мистер Сэвидж, уходите через запасной выход. Чёрт знает что творится, никакого покоя!.. ― и Десмонд стремительно скрылся прочь. Вслед за ним, судя по шагам, ушёл и Сэвидж, прихватив второй фонарь. В комнате снова сделалось темно.

― Предлагаю выбираться из этой крысиной норы, ― предложил Уоллес Барбаре. ― Что бы там ни происходило, вряд ли кто-то нас заметит в суматохе.

― Поддерживаю, ― ответила девушка и включив фонарик принялась откручивать винты решётки.

Комната и правда оказалась лабораториумом: у дальней стены стояли ряды стеклянных шкафов со смутно видными в полутьме препаратами в больших бутылях и контейнерах, на столах были микроскопы и посуда.

В коридоре пока было тихо. Осторожно продвигаясь вперёд, Кей-Эф и его спутница дошли до холла, из которого на верхние этажи вела широкая лестница. И вот тут обнаружились первые следы вторжения: на ступенях масляно поблёскивали капли крови.

Барбара и Уэст начали подъём. На верхней площадке лежало тело: мужчина в шлеме, похожем на противогаз,  и кирасе из тонких пластин. «Кевлар, ― со знанием дела заявила Бэтгёрл, царапнув ногтем по груди мертвеца, ― Военная штучка. Выходит, эти господа не только проводят нелегальные опыты, но и водятся с министерством обороны. Занятно, занятно…»

Из коридора на молодых людей пахну́ло гарью, откуда-то раздавался грохот, будто колотили в жестяную бочку. Они не сговариваясь побежали на звук. За углом трое добрых христиан весьма странного вида, вооружённых металлическими прутами и внушительного размера молотом пытались взломать дверь одного из лабораториумов, забаррикадированную изнутри. Осаждавшим ничего не оставалось, кроме как исходить злобой и продолжать с достойным лучшего применения усердием колотить в металлическую створку.

― Богомерзость, говорю я вам! ― неистовствовал один из них, потрясая в воздухе истрепанного вида книжицей. ― И дважды и трижды говорю: богомерзость! Негоже человеку искажать замысел Создателя и тщиться превзойти Всевышнего!.. Отворяйте, сукины дети, кому сказано!..

― Сдаётся мне, эти ревнители веры вряд ли будут вразумлять своих оппонентов словом, ― хмыкнул Уолли. ― Скорее всего, в ход пойдут вон те, насколько я могу судить, отломанные от ограды прутья.

Барбара, оставив реплику Уэста без ответа, потянулась к кармашку с бэтарангами: пусть эти люди проводили запрещённые опыты, но за это их до́лжно наказать по закону, а не спускать на них вандалов с арматурой.

Кей-Эф, похоже, был того же мнения: он не долго думая ринулся на осаждавших ― одного сбил с ног, того, который колотил молотом в дверь, лишил орудия труда, последнего же оставил даме, рассудив, что негоже лишать напарницу  возможности поразвлечься. Спустя минут пять или семь все трое вандалов лежали связанными на полу с повреждениями разной степени тяжести. Проповедник, правда, пробовал было призывать на головы своих пленителей кары небесные и гнев Божий, но скоро был приведён в молчание посредством своего же носового платка.

Заклиненный защитниками замок пришлось взорвать. За дверью  обнаружилась компания изрядно перепуганных учёных,  готовых защищать свою жизнь всем, что под руку подвернётся: от пожарных багров до бутылей с формалином.

Барбаре и Уэсту пришлось проводить евгенистов до коридора, ведущего в док, взамен молодые люди разжились информацией о примерном устройстве лабораториума: кажется, разгадка «Дела Кальмара» скрывалась на минус первом этаже.

По дороге им не раз пришлось увидеть, что не всем учёным повезло: тот, кто не успел забаррикадировать двери или вовремя смыться, сейчас лежал с размозжённой головой. «Хорошо, что Кона тут нет…» ― пробурчал себе под нос Уоллес, неизвестно что имея в виду.

― Кей-Эф, ― Барбара оглядывала вымазанные кровью стены, разорённые лабораториумы, липкий от вытекшего из бутылей формалина пол. ― Кто это мог быть?.. Неужели опять луддиты?

Уэст пожал плечами, нахмурился: ему увиденное тоже особенного удовольствия не доставляло.

― Честно говоря, не знаю. Похоже на то. Хотя меня сейчас волнует другой вопрос. Хотел бы я знать, кто их привёл? Не сами же они вычислили это место!

Да, не сами, про себя согласилась с напарником Барбара. У фанатиков вообще туговато с мышлением… Значит, к делу, кроме таинственной организации под названием «Свет», спонсирующей выходки Г. Гордона Годфри,  добавляется ещё и неведомый вожак вандалов. Полный мешок всяческих сведений, вот только как эти сведения понимать?..

На минус первом было тихо и сразу стало ясно, что вандалы тут уже побывали: двери были сорваны с петель, дорогое оборудование разбито в мелкую труху … Уэст, сбежавший осматривать второе крыло, вернулся хмурый и чем-то озадаченный. «Идёмте», ― бросил он и потянул Барбару в дальний конец коридора.

За дверью, бросая мягкие призрачные тени на мозаичные стены, плескалась вода: большую часть обширной комнаты занимал бассейн. Барбара увидела сколотую плитку, разбитые ударами арматуры бортики, потом перевела взгляд на стеклянные осколки в углу.

― Здесь были резервуары…― пояснил ей Уоллес. ― И в них обитали… они.

«Они», вернее, то, что от «них» осталось, лежало на полу полураздавленными ошмётками. Барбара, внутренне содрогнувшись, подошла к одному из маленьких тел. Пришпиленный к полу трупик, дюймов десять длиной, не больше, был похож на человека, однако земноводные черты сморщенного личика с большими глазами навыкате и жабрами на худой впалой груди не оставляли сомнений в том, что это существо ― евгенический гибрид. Отвернувшись от мёртвого гомункула, Барбара только сейчас заметила, что весь пол залит голубой кровью, вытекшей из раздавленных тел обитателей резервуаров.

Из дальнего угла зала раздался странный шорох, заставивший Уэста и Бэтгёрл насторожиться: будто волокли по полу тяжёлый, полный рыбы невод. Из полумрака явилось нечто и они сразу поняли, кого видят перед собой: цепляясь руками за плитку, хрипя жабрами и таща за собой безжизненные щупальца из тьмы выполз Кальмар.

― Господи!.. ― Барбара прижала пальцы ко рту, судорожно вздохнула, опускаясь перед распластавшимся по полу телом.

Кальмар тоже был гомункулом, однако большим по размеру, чем его аквариумные собратья. Его спина представляла собой одну сплошную рану, сочащуюся густой синей кровью, дыхание с хрипом и свистом вырывалось из едва заметного носа и широкого безгубого  рта, а тёмные без белков глаза помутнели от боли.

― Хребет сломан. Не жилец, ― проронил Уоллес, опускаясь рядом с девушкой и окидывая взглядом скрюченного Кальмара.

Существо сделало ещё один рывок, бросив непослушное тело вперёд, зашипело, оскалив полпрозрачные наросты, которые заменяли ему зубы, потом затихло, глядя на людей.

― Ему больно, ― Барбара помотала головой, будто стремясь сбросить приставший кошмар. ― Кей-Эф, это неправильно… несправедливо, когда ― вот так.

Уэст кивнул, соглашаясь без слов: да, несправедливо, потом коснулся плеча девушки.

― Барбара, у вас есть нож?

Она с недоумением уставилась на него, нахмурилась под маской.

― Зачем вам?

― Затем, что мы не сможем его спасти. А заставлять его страдать ― это слишком жестоко, вам так не кажется? ― вздохнул Уэст, будто объясняя маленькому ребёнку. ― Дайте мне ваш нож.

Барбара сглотнула, потом медленно потянулась к голенищу высокого ботинка: за ножом. Уэст прав. Он, чёрт бы его побрал, был прав и по законам логики, и по законам человеческим, а Бэтмен не убивает. И Бэтгёрл тоже не убивает. И иногда нужно иметь смелость признаться себе в собственной слабости.

― Смотреть совсем не обязательно, ― мягко произнёс Уоллес, оглянувшись на девушку. ― Никто не поставит вам в вину, если вы подождёте меня за дверью, Барбара.

Да, признаться самому себе.

Барбара Гордон поднялась и шагая как деревянная кукла вышла в коридор, стараясь не прислушиваться к доносящимся из зала с бассейном звукам.

Из разорённого лабораториума они выбрались молча, без единого слова погрузились  в катер и отчалили. Нож, сыгравший роль мизерикорда, Барбара утопила в заливе. Когда они уже достаточно далеко отплыли от берега, раздался оглушительный грохот взрыва, заставивший обоих пригнуться ― фанатикам хотелось разрушить богомерзкий лабораториум до основания.

В доках Барбара отыскала спрятанный пароцикл, долго с ним возилась, проверяя то клапаны, то давление в котле, потом подняла глаза на Кей-Эфа:

― В гробу я видала такое милосердие, ― угрюмо заявила она и упрямо тряхнула головой. ― Уолли, тебя подбросить до кампуса?

Уэст невесело усмехнулся, спустил с головы капюшон своего костюма и взъерошил пятернёй рыжую макушку.

― Не откажусь, Бэбс.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Один из трупных ядов, обладает очень сильным неприятным запахом


	4. Убийцы: из жизни азиатских контрабандистов

            Предчувствие не обмануло: к вечеру и правда похолодало, сгустились тучи, из которых временами подкапывало. Рой Харпер, Красная Стрела ― бывший подмастерье Зелёной Стрелы, ныне одинокий герой, лучник и во всех отношениях достойный человек поёжился и потуже запахнул халат. Сидеть в засаде на семи ветрах на крыше недостроенного здания ― это вам не просто так! Впрочем… Тут хоть и нещадно дуло, зато обзор люксов гостиницы «Янтарный феникс» был превосходный.

            Харпер уже вторую неделю охотился за редкой дичью и сегодня появился шанс эту самую дичь поймать.

            В нужном номере наконец зажёгся свет и Рой потянулся к цейссовскому биноклю, не выпуская из другой руки плошки с гречневой лапшой. Гадость, конечно, но выбирать не приходится. В комнату вошли люди: высокий абсолютно лысый европеец ― хозяин номера и по совместительству ― глава компании имени самого себя Лекс Лютор, его секретарша, одетая в местную разновидность ци-пао с журавлями по подолу и разрезами чуть ли не до пояса, и двое людей в масках ― мужчина и женщина. Ага, вот оно! Красная Стрела в один присест доел лапшу и прилип к окулярам. Лишь бы они не решили задёрнуть шторы ― а то всё предприятие пойдёт коту под хвост.

            Лысый постоялец «Янтарного феникса» уселся в кресло, вытянул ноги ― он явно был чем-то очень доволен. Секретарша принесла пузатый чайничек и стала разливать чай по крохотным фарфоровым пиалам.

            Лютор поёрзал, сцепил руки на коленях, потом обратился к своим гостям в масках (Тут Харперу снова повезло: он мог видеть, что говорит этот человек, а читать по губам Красная Стрела умел уже давно. Когда работаешь подмастерьем супергероя, чему только не приходится учиться!). «Всё идет как нельзя лучше», ― разобрал Рой. Ну да, конечно, чего тебе расстраиваться ― дела «Лекскорп» идут в гору, только что заключён контракт с китайскими партнёрами… Живи и радуйся.

            Кажется, один из людей в масках что-то ответил ― Харпер даже крякнул с досады: всё-таки и Спортмастер, и его компаньонка редкостные параноики. Собственно, эта самая компаньонка ― наёмная убийца по прозвищу Чешир ― и была истинной причиной того, что Красная Стрела морозил себе задницу на верхотуре. Именно эта женщина была нужна Харперу, остальные не в счёт.

            Он многое о ней знал. Знал, что она ученица Аль Гула и воин Лиги Теней. Знал, что её зовут Джейд. Скорее всего, имя было ненастоящим, но оно ей шло[1]. Харпер даже несколько раз видел её без маски за те недели, что выслеживал. При той встрече на крыше она, конечно,  здорово его приложила, но для Харпера всё было куда серьёзнее.

            У него были личные счёты с этой женщиной.

# * * *

            Как-то Рой решил посетить один из готэмских борделей. Как мужчина молодой, здоровый и не чуждый некоторого разнообразия, он не видел в этом ничего плохого.  В тот раз  свой выбор он остановил на «Яшмовом цветке» ― заведении в ориентальном духе с барышнями-японками.

            В тот памятный вечер всё шло как обычно: Харпер выбрал приглянувшуюся девочку, заплатил мадам и косым галсом ― по причине лёгкого подпития ― двинулся на второй этаж в указанную комнату. Едва он открыл дверь,  ему чем-то чувствительно прилетело по голове и на какое-то время Рой Харпер стал потерян для этого мира.

            Приходить в себя было неприятно: здорово болела шишка на затылке, мешая сосредоточиться, вдобавок, руки и ноги оказались привязаны к спинкам не по-ориентальному широкой кровати, а напротив, уперев руки в бока, стояла наёмница в маске.

            ― Ты прямо спящая красавица, Харпер, ― рассмеялась женщина, подходя ближе. ― Я думала, ты так и продрыхнешь всю ночь до самого утра.

            ― Тебе-то что? ― буркнул Рой, пробуя на прочность верёвки. ― Соскучилась, радость моя?

            ― А то, ― Чешир ― ну кто ещё из наёмниц носит кошачью маску? ― царапнула его по груди, вспарывая рубашку. ― Когда ещё представится случай поймать Красную Стрелу на горячем?

            Женщина спрыгнула с кровати и прошлась по комнате. Присмотрелась к висевшим на стенах гравюрам, сунула нос в стоящий на жаровне чайничек и обернулась к привязанному лучнику.

            ― Послушай, Харпер, ну что ты забыл в этом месте? ― она обвела рукой комнату. ― Это же японцы! У них ни унции своего ― всё заимствованное. Письменность они любезно одолжили у нас, манеру есть палочками и этикет ― тоже, даже их любовное искусство растёт корнями из китайских трактатов…

            Вообще-то, Джейд не принадлежала к народу хань. По происхождению она была скорее кореянкой, да и то наполовину, но ведь Харперу об этом знать вовсе не обязательно. Тем более, выпал такой случай щёлкнуть его по носу!..  Джейд довольно улыбнулась под маской и продолжила экзекуцию.

            ― Вот скажи: чем они тебя так привлекли, а? ― присев на край постели поинтересовалась она у угрюмого Харпера. ― Яшмовой пещеркой?

            ― Тем, что говорят, только когда их об этом попросят, ― фыркнул Харпер. Потом осклабился: ― Неужели ты ревнуешь, Чешир?

            Она покачала головой.

            ― Я забочусь о твоём духовном росте и воспитании, а это место ему никак не способствует, ― произнесла она с притворным огорчением в голосе. ― Впрочем, если уж тебе так приспичило метнуть молнию в яшмовую вазу…

            Наёмница без церемоний взрезала застёжку его брюк, потом ― нижнее бельё, и запустила руку под ткань.

            Рою пришлось признать, что в довесок к острому языку у Чешир был определённый опыт. Тёплые твёрдые пальцы настойчиво поглаживали часть его тела, которую китайцы поэтично зовут «нефритовым стержнем», и «стержню» это пришлось по вкусу. Наёмница это заметила и удовлетворённо засмеялась.

            ― Неплохо, а?

            ― У тебя руки шершавые, ― буркнул Рой, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. Получалось не очень: приток крови к низу живота изрядно мешал здравомыслию. Джейд же своих действий не прекращала, даже наоборот ― и если она намерена продолжать в том же духе…

            Женщина остановилась, удовлетворённо оглядела гордо вставший орган, потом извлекла откуда-то из рукава халата кожаный шнурок и ловко обвязала его вокруг основания члена.

            ― Это чтобы ты не выдохся раньше времени, ― пояснила она лучнику. ― Старинная китайская метода, знаешь ли.

            То, что началось потом больше походило на китайскую пытку: Джейд активно применяла пальцы к «нефритовому стержню» Харпера, а сам Харпер страдал.

            Сначала он просто скрипел зубами, потом начал глухо рычать и в конце концов ― принялся ругаться на чём свет стоит, поминая святых, чертей и всё семейство наёмницы-садистки вплоть до прадедушек.

            ― Ну, ну, ну, ― со смехом увещевала его Чешир, ― если ты чего-то хочешь, Харпер, достаточно просто об этом попросить.

            У Роя кончился список ругательств на английском и он переключился на немногочисленные известные ему ирландские. В паху пульсировала кровь, сердце билось как бешеное, а глаза он и вовсе давно уже зажмурил, гадая, когда наконец сдохнет.

            В дверь настойчиво постучали.

            Чешир вскинула голову.

            ― Как не вовремя… Послушай, Харпер, если ты просто попросишь меня, всё случится быстро, ― предложила она сквернословящему как последний сапожник Рою. Он лишь в очередной раз скрипнул зубами и послал Чешир под хвост чёртовой бабушке.

            ― Не хочешь ― как хочешь, ― пожала плечами наёмница.

            В дверь заколотили, в коридоре слышалась отчётливая возня, потом кто-то особенно смелый предложил ломать.

            ― Ужас, ― огорчилась Чешир. ― Какое, право, варварство и попрание частной жизни…

            В дверь ударили чем-то тяжёлым ― наверное, вышибалой. Потом ещё раз. Рою показалось, что он слышал, как хрустнул косяк.

            ― Увы, мой милый Харпер, мне придётся тебя оставить, ― женщина соскочила с кровати, быстро натянула перчатки с металлическими когтями и, поглядывая то на трещащую под ударами дверь, то на лежащего мужчину, начала медленно пятиться к окну. Потом она, будто передумав, одним прыжком оказалась рядом с постелью и поцеловала ― хотя больше это было похоже на «укусила» ― Харпера, затем поддела когтем кожаный шнурок и была такова.

            ― Блядь!.. ― Рою показалось, что он едва не испустил дух.

            Впрочем, в последующие полчаса он не раз думал, что лучше бы действительно испустил: когда дверь всё-таки взломали, глазам мадам, вышибалы и невесть откуда взявшихся добрых горожан предстало великолепное в своей непристойности зрелище ― привязанный к кровати Харпер с опадающим членом, торчащим из разрезанных штанов. В разбитое окно задувал ветер, Каннон с гравюры на стене смотрела на Красную Стрелу весьма и весьма неодобрительно.

            В тот вечер Рою не только пришлось испытать позор ― с него содрали стоимость разбитого окна и, якобы, дополнительную таксу «за извращения». Он заплатил, скрипя зубами, и пообещал сам себе, что отыщет наёмницу в маске кошки и сотворит с ней что-нибудь непотребное в меру своей фантазии.

# * * *

            Харпер на миг оторвался от бинокля, поскрёб небритую щёку. В последние две недели ему было как-то не до бритья, да и вообще… Он здорово зарос, сделавшись похожим на варвара-лаовая с японских гравюр. Недоставало лишь красных глаз да клыков изо рта. Впрочем, при таком недосыпании красные глаза скоро появятся…

            «Можно начинать подготовку резиденции в Гималаях». Ну-ка… Видимо, Лютору что-то возражают: вон он машет рукой… «Далай-лама может быть против сколько угодно» ― против чего? Наверное, далай-ламе не нравится, что рядом с Кайласой поселится глава «Лекскорп». И далай-ламу  можно понять. «Территориально Тибет принадлежит Китаю, а разрешение китайской стороны на строительство у меня есть», ― что же ты собрался строить в Гималаях, а, Лекс?..

            Харпер повёл затёкшими плечами. Чёрт знает что такое: Лютор затевает строительство, да ещё и совместно с китайцами. К гадалке не ходи, дело пахнет керосином.

            «Пусть старик…», ― нет, всё же «старец»… Да,  «Пусть старец этим займётся», ― кажется, старцу поручают заняться несговорчивым далай-ламой. Интересно…

            Лютор поднялся из кресла: видимо, для того чтобы раздать последние указания. Похоже, что Спортмастер остаётся в качестве охраны и мобильной боевой единицы, а Чешир отправляют с каким-то поручением. Причём, прямо сейчас.

            Харпер встряхнулся, потуже затянул пояс халата, потом извлёк из рукава духовую трубку и футляр с дротиками. Бегло осмотрел своё оружие и торопливо начал спускаться вниз.

            Над головой с грохотом пролетел геликоптер: китайцы плевать хотели на какую-то там варварскую «технологическую этику» и потому в небе над Шанхаем ежедневно вилось несколько десятков миниатюрных судёнышек с пропеллерами, вытеснивших медлительные неповоротливые дирижабли.

            Харпер подобрался к служебному входу гостиницы: насколько он знал Чешир, она всегда предпочитала уходить и приходить как можно более незаметно. Теперь дело было за малым: попасть и не попасться самому.

            Похоже, кто-то там, на высоких китайских небесах благоволил Красной Стреле: заряженная токсином колючка впилась наёмнице точно в затылок и спустя полминуты она повалилась на асфальт. Харпер спрыгнул со своего насеста, шустро укутал бесчувственное тело в мешковину и потащил его к припрятанному в переулке мобу. Сгрузив свою ношу в кузов, Рой аккуратно вырулил на улицу имени кого-то с труднопроизносимой фамилией и не спеша направился в сторону пригородов, где у него было давно обустроенное логово.

            Это место Харпер нашёл случайно: во время одной из своих вылазок он в буквальном смысле провалился под землю и наткнулся на деревянный люк.

            Здесь явно когда-то был забытый схрон контрабандистов: замок пришлось изрядно полить маслом и обстучать прежде, чем он открылся, а дежурный арбалет, болт из которого ждал любого желающего поживиться за чужой счёт, давно вышел из строя.

            Внутри, в небольшой, обитой лиственницей клети обнаружились тючки с тканью, соболиные шкурки, пересыпанные от насекомых стружкой горького корня, пучки сушёного женьшеня, пакетики с тигриными зубами, хвостами и прочими потрохами, за которые бэйцзинские знахари были готовы отвалить круглую сумму, а полиция Чжунго[2]― забить до смерти бамбуковыми палками.

            В общем, тайник оказался как нельзя кстати.

            Харпер достал из кармана часы: у него оставалось ещё минут сорок ― вполне достаточно для того, чем он собирался заняться, ещё и побриться времени хватит.

# * * *

            Очнувшись от действия наркотика, Джейд сразу же начала оценивать обстановку: итак, она связана и подвешена к потолку, руки стянуты за спиной плоскими узлами, одна нога согнута в колене, другая ― отведена в сторону, так, чтобы открыть доступ к промежности. Женщина слегка пошевелила плечами, попробовала напрячь бёдра ― вязали с толком, верёвка была достаточно крепкой, чтобы фиксировать тело, и достаточно эластичной, чтобы не натирать кожу.

            Джейд подняла глаза к потолку: путы от колен и поясницы крепились к массивным стальным крюкам, судя по тусклому блеску ― свежевбитым. Значит, расшатать их не выйдет, жаль. Бросив разглядывать крючья, она опустила голову ― напротив, на ящике, опираясь ладонями о колени сидел Харпер. Ухмылка на его лице, самого паскудного толка, ничего хорошего не предвещала. Чешир с горестным вздохом запрокинула голову: так попасться! И кому!

            ― Нравится? ― Харпер подошёл ближе к связанной женщине, поднёс к её лицу горящий вполнакала фонарь. ― Признайся, что недооценила японцев.

            Джейд раздражённо фыркнула, отвернувшись от света: что ж, если не получается освободиться, остаётся только терпеть… «Гуаньинь великая!..» ― одними губами произнесла женщина, будто призывая богиню в свидетельницы: мол, какие только гадости не приходят на ум этим лаоваям!..

            ― На твоё несчастье, Чешир, бог велик и милосерден, а вот я ― нет… ― Лучник огладил узлы у колена и выше, намеренно скользнув ладонью по бедру.

            Джейд думала: уйти ли ей в оценочный транс прямо сейчас  или погодить?.. С одной стороны, не хотелось доставлять ему удовольствие, но с другой… Ей было любопытно, до чего сможет дойти этот варвар.

            ― Я гляжу, ты внял моему совету и кое-чему подучился? ― женщина легонько двинула бёдрами, закачавшись.

            ― О да!.. ― рассмеялся ей в ответ Харпер. ― Та красавица из «Яшмового цветка» многое мне показала… ― он продолжил оглаживать бёдра Джейд, касаясь промежности и ягодиц. Потом потянулся и развязал пояс её халата, распахивая плотную шёлковую ткань.  ― Я всегда быстро учился… ― прошептал он на ухо женщине, ― Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Смотри, не потеряй сознание ― я ещё хочу услышать, как ты будешь умолять дать тебе кончить…

            Джейд горестно застонала, откидываясь назад насколько позволяли верёвки:

            ― Что, опять нефритовые стержни, яшмовые воротца и полёт ласточек?.. Харпер, когда ты уже поймёшь, что копия не может быть лучше оригинала?.. И это мы ещё посмотрим, кто тут будет умолять, ― помолчав добавила она.

            Харпер оглядел её с ног до головы, застрявшую как муха в паутине, и снисходительно ухмыльнулся:

            ― Ну, освободиться тебе не удастся, а если ты сомневаешься, что я смогу довести тебя до нужного состояния… ― мужчина спустил халат с плеч, открывая эластичные, хитро застёгнутые бинты, которые служили ассасинке бельём, ― Или у вас, в Лиге, учат кончать без посторонней помощи?..

            Чешир в очередной раз завела глаза к потолку, всем своим видом изобразив презрение:

            ― Какой же ты невежественный!.. Есть, знаешь ли, такое ответвление тай-чи… ― Интересно, купился или нет? Самое забавное заключалось в том, что подобная техника получения  «великой радости» действительно существовала, но Джейд ею не владела. ― И будь так добр, оставь в покое мой ханьфу! Он мне в круглую сумму обошёлся, ― она дёрнула плечом, сбрасывая его пальцы.

            Глаза Харпера загорелись, он осклабился совершено безумным образом.

            ― В круглую, говоришь, сумму?.. ― мужчина с усилием взялся за ворот ― раздался резкий треск разрываемой материи, на пол упали тёмно-зелёные лоскуты, которые Харпер тут же отпихнул ногой в сторону. ― Ничего, ублажишь Лютора ― он тебе новый купит! ― рассмеялся лучник.

            ― Я не сплю со своими работодателями, ― раздражённо вздохнула Джейд, скосив глаза на останки халата. ― Жалость-то какая… Он мне нравился, знаешь ли. Пожалуй, за такое варварство придётся мне тебя выпороть. Бамбуковой тростью. Или лучше прутняком? Ты как любишь, милый?.. ― злорадно усмехнулась она, наблюдая за Харпером, который возился с застёжками бинтов.

            Полностью поглощённый этим занятием, он ничего не ответил, потом, наконец разобравшись, он довольно хмыкнул и принялся аккуратно убирать бинты, обнажая грудь и чресла женщины. Лучник был подчёркнуто нетороплив, даже нежен, скатывая эластичную ткань в тугой рулончик и поддевая его под верёвками. Джейд почувствовала, как у него дрогнули руки. Или показалось?..

            Окончив, Харпер отошёл на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться на связанную ассасинку, и, судя по лицу, открывшийся вид ему очень и очень понравился.

            ― Ты потрясающая женщина, Джейд, ― он покачал головой, ― висишь тут передо мной раздетая, связанная, в непристойнейшей позе ― и рассуждаешь, чем меня лучше выпороть! ― лучник коротко рассмеялся. ― Будешь умницей ― я дам тебе такую возможность… может быть, ― произнёс он тоном ниже.

            ― Как мы уже выяснили, ― Джейд двинула бёдрами, будто проверяя узлы на прочность, на деле же ― специально, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией Харпера, ― в области непристойностей познания у тебя весьма скудные. Практически, как у девственника, Красная, хм, Стрела. Или лучше ― Красное Копьё? ― ехидно усмехнувшись, женщина подняла подбородок, указывая на часть тела лучника, натягивавшую ткань брюк чуть пониже пояса.

            Харпер, нисколько не смутившись, подошёл к ней вплотную, провёл пальцами по скулам, потом взялся за её подбородок, поворачивая  лицо женщины так, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза:

            ― Интересно, что мешает мне заткнуть тебе рот, Джейд?.. ― задумчиво произнёс он, вглядываясь в тёмные зрачки, ― Хотя бы и тем, что тебе так понравилось?..

            Ассасинка закусила губу, опустила ресницы:

            ― Для этого тебе придётся меня развязать,  ― будто разговаривая с ребёнком, ответила она. ― И потом, я не могу гарантировать неприкосновенность твоего хозяйства, если ты вздумаешь совать мне его в рот. ― Джейд с намёком подняла брови.

            Харпер потянулся к поясу и вытащил нож ― узкое клиновидное лезвие, даже на вид настолько острое, что им можно было резать бумагу.

            ― Почему бы мне не вырезать тебе язык, Джейд?  ― прошептал  Харпер, проводя лезвием плашмя по шее ассасинки, скользнув ниже, к груди и легонько поигрывая оружием, наблюдая, как по коже женщины начинают бегать мурашки, ― Назови мне хотя бы две причины не делать этого. Знаешь, ведь тебе совсем не обязательно говорить ― у меня есть одна знакомая телепатка, она из тебя и так всё вытянет…

            Похоже, Красная Стрела не намерен было отпускать её до тех пор, пока не наиграется и не удовлетворит своё раненное в «Яшмовом цветке» самолюбие. А Чешир-то надеялась отделаться от него быстро и по возможности ― без последствий.

            ― Во-первых, это слишком грязно, опять же ― я могу захлебнуться кровью, ― спокойно ответила Джейд, прямо глядя в тёмные глаза мужчины. ― А во-вторых ― твои друзья этого явно не одобрят. Ты же играешь за хороших парней, Харпер, а хорошие парни не калечат плохих. Особенно ― если плохой парень оказался девушкой. ― Она снисходительно улыбнулась, давая ему понять, что разгадала трюк и нисколько не испугалась.

            Харпер помолчал, лезвие ножа скользнуло ниже ― нагревшийся от тела металл прошёлся по внутренней стороне бёдер: опасно близко, с намёком.

            ― Я работаю один, милая,  ― лучник поднял на Джейд глаза, ― и, поверь, знаю, как сделать так, чтобы крови было немного. А ещё… ― Женщина вдруг почувствовала на шее его пальцы: хватка пока была нежной, но если бы захотел ― он вполне мог её придушить, стоило приложить лишь немного усилий… ― Ещё можно удалить тебе все зубы, чтобы я мог опробовать твоё очаровательное горло на прочность моим нефритовым жезлом. Кстати, судя по тому, что я ощущаю, ― он провёл пальцами с зажатым в них ножом между её ног, ― тебе наша беседа тоже доставляет удовольствие.

            Джейд повела плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы: эта странная ситуация начинала её утомлять, хотелось побыстрее закончить весь этот фарс ― неважно, какой ценой ― и убраться подальше. Она ни за что бы себе не призналась, но   _такой_ Харпер её пугал.

            ― Это всего лишь реакция организма,  ― скучающим тоном заявила она, ― Нормальная реакция, я никогда не жаловалась на холодность. Давай кончать с этим, Харпер. ― Чешир резко выдохнула и уставилась в лицо Красной Стреле. ― Мы же оба знаем, зачем ты всё это затеял, и что ты не собираешься вырезать мне язык и выбивать зубы ― ты для этого слишком цивилизован.

            На мужчину эта обличающая речь не произвела, кажется, никакого действия: он лишь убрал нож и принялся, будто в задумчивости, исследовать связанное тело. Он касался её кожи осторожно, будто клемм под высоким напряжением, проводил ладонями по груди, потом спустился ниже, сжал ягодицы, скользнул пальцами между ними, поглаживая промежность. Джейд слушала его спокойное дыхание, гадая, когда откажет его самоконтроль.

            Харпер и сам не понимал, отчего так завёлся. Всё, чего он хотел в самом начале своего предприятия ― это поймать дерзкую азиатку и сотворить с ней что-нибудь настолько же унизительное, как то, что ему пришлось испытать в «Яшмовом цветке», заставить её умолять, просить, исходить криком ― что угодно. Но теперь, когда он полностью обнажил миниатюрное, обточенное годами тренировок тело Чешир с золотистой кожей и маленькой ― как раз в горсти поместится ― грудью, то почувствовал нечто иное. Теперь ему хотелось не просто отплатить ей ― он пытался заставить её признать его, Красную Стрелу, равным, заслуживающим уважения.

            ― М-м-м, Харпер... ― нарушила молчание ассасинка, ― Я ценю твой интерес к моей заднице, но тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком? Ты не производишь впечатления мужеложца.

            Мужчина ответил ей коротким смешком, но своих манипуляций не прекратил, сделавшись даже чуть более настойчивым:

            ― Слишком для тебя? ― он ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за её реакцией. ― Да полно, не верю, что я первый, кто пожелал, просверлить эту жемчужину...

            Джейд, конечно, не была девочкой уже довольно давно: ей случалось ложиться с мужчинами и по долгу работы, и для того, чтобы снять накопившееся напряжение. Однако путь, которым намеревался следовать Харпер был для неё… нежелательным. Уже просто потому, что не был торным.

            ― Выходит, ты всё же мужеложец, ― с грустным вздохом констатировала женщина. ― Впрочем, если ты осмелишься, то торжественно клянусь тебе, Харпер, что после того, как я выберусь отсюда, ты тоже лишишься девственности. Я буду нежна, Рой... ― пообещала она ему с какой-то прямо-таки змеиной нежностью.

            Лучник довольно улыбнулся: кажется, он был рад, что нашёл слабое место в её обороне:

            ― А кто тебе сказал, что ты выберешься?

            ― О, так ты собираешься держать меня в рабстве? ― хмыкнула Чешир, скорчив удивлённую гримасу. ― А как же гигиена? Впрочем, если тебе нравятся грязные немытые женщины... ― У неё почти получалось не обращать внимания на то, что он там вытворял своими пальцами, Янъло его задери… ― Пожалуй, ― она в притворной задумчивости закусила губу, ― нежничать с тобой ни к чему. Впрочем, быть лишённым невинности нефритовым жезлом эпохи Мин ― это честь для белокожего варвара вроде тебя.

            ― Я тебе совсем-совсем не нравлюсь, дорогая? ― с притворной обидой вопросил Харпер. ―  И не беспокойся, я не любитель заходить с черного хода, ― обнадёжил он её, оставив, наконец, её промежность и переключившись на грудь, ― а что касается гигиены ― мне будет доставлять удовольствие вас мыть, мисс!..

            ― Надеюсь, выносить за мной ночную вазу тоже доставит тебе удовольствие, Рой!.. ― Чешир не удержалась и расхохоталась во всё горло, наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо лучника: кажется, сегодня не его день.

            Харпер выругался, резко убрал руки и отошёл от связанной женщины. Потом уселся на ящик и гневно засопел: обиделся, сейчас начнёт выдумывать новые кары:

            ― Черт бы тебя побрал с твоим языком, Джейд... Опустится всё, что может! ― зло произнёс он.

            Джейд же вовсю веселилась: история с местью обернулась фарсом ― так отчего бы не посмеяться над одним незадачливым супергероем, который думал, что он умнее всех?..

            ― Ах, бедняжка!.. Какой конфуз, мой милый Харпер! ― Она никак не могла остановиться, хихикая и кусая губы от рвущегося наружу хохота. Вы только поглядите на него: ни дать, ни взять ― обиженный ребёнок, обнаруживший вместо конфеты камушек в обёртке!.. ― Боже, ну не делай такое лицо, я сейчас расплачусь от жалости!.. Будь так добр, подними с пола мой многострадальный ханьфу и залезь в карман под отворотом: там должен быть маленький пузырёк... ― Она прекратила смеяться, сделав ещё одну попытку выбраться. Как знать, может и выгорит?.. ― Так вот, не более десяти капель в стакане воды, иначе мозоли мне натрёшь.

            ― Интересно, почему это я должен выполнять твои указания? ― пробурчал Харпер, не двигаясь с места. Кажется, он серьёзно расстроился. Впрочем, мужчины всегда болезненно воспринимают свои осечки по части постели.

            ― Просто потому, что твой нефритовый жезл превратился в дохлого кальмара. Да и висеть просто так чертовски скучно, ― назидательно ответила Чешир, покачав связанными ногами.

            ― Ну, вот и поскучаешь, значит, ― Харпер наконец поднялся со своего ящика, надел пиджак, намереваясь выйти из на поверхность. ― А я пойду в японский квартал.

            Это Джейд не понравилось: как знать, может быть, он блефует, а может быть ― и правда собирается удариться в загул с этими островными шлюхами. В любом случае, ей совсем не улыбалось провисеть в этом подвале сутки, а то и больше.

            ― Зря я думала, что смогу привить тебе хоть капельку вкуса. ― Чешир брезгливо наморщила нос, ― И будь добр, перед уходом укрой меня, а то холодно!

            Харпер завёл очи горе, будто вопрошая, за что Небо послало ему эту болтливую женщину, и обернулся.

            ― Джейд, либо ты прекращаешь издеваться, либо я тебе рот своими носками заткну, ― со всей серьёзностью заявил он. Решимость на его лице была самая неподдельная: и правда ведь, разуется ― и заткнёт.

            ― Так отвяжи меня ― и я замолчу, ― медовым голосом ответила ассасинка. И не удержалась от очередной шпильки: ― Только вот  халат ты мне порвал… Ну ты и животное после этого, Харпер!..

            ― Если замолчишь ― куплю тебе новый, ― буркнул Красная Стрела, копаясь в каком-то тючке с тканью.

            ― Хорошо, мой господин, ― покорно произнесла Джейд и действительно замолчала. Правда, хватило её ненадолго: спустя пять минут Рой снова услышал за спиной её голос: ― А мне совсем-совсем молчать? А то я тут засмотрелась на твою задницу, Харпер, и так мне стало хорошо...

            Тихонько зарычав, мужчина обернулся к Чешир: женщина, напустив на лицо выражение притворной невинности, откровенно его разглядывала ― казалось, это не она висит голышом с раздвинутыми ногами, а он.

             ― Что вам всем моя задница покоя не дает, а?.. ― с видом мученика вопросил он не то у Джейд, не то у мироздания. Ассасинка в ответ тихо хихикнула: ей доставляло удовольствие издеваться над лучником, который уже, кажется, жалел, что не завязал ей рот.

             ― А кто ещё пел тебе дифирамбы? ― мурлыкнула она. ― Послушай, Рой… отвяжи мне одну руку?

            ― Я так похож на идиота? ― устало вздохнул Харпер.

            ― Баш на баш: ты меня щупал ― теперь моя очередь! ― Красная Стрела не понимал: то ли это он сошёл с ума, нанюхавшись пыли от тигриных зубов и соболиных шкурок, то ли Джейд. Если бы он её не знал, то решил бы, что она с ним флиртует.

             ― Может, мне ещё штаны снять и повертеть перед тобой голым задом? ― хмуро уставился он на женщину.

             Чешир закусила губу, облизнулась ― эдак по-кошачьи.

            ― Я бы поглядела… ― протянула она, поймав взгляд Харпера.

            ― Знаешь, Джейд, ― он решительно сбросил пиджак и принялся расстёгивать ремень, ― мне кажется, ты своих жертв не убиваешь, а забалтываешь до самоубийства. На! Довольна?! ― он стянул брюки, повиляв бёдрами: может, хоть теперь эта ненормальная успокоится?..

            Ассасинка довольно присвистнула:

            ― Харпер! Бог мой, ну и сокровище!.. ― прижмурилась женщина. «Дурдом, ― подумалось лучнику. ― Всё-таки чудны̜́́е они ― эти азиатки». ― А ты можешь то же самое под музыку сделать?

            Рой едва не придушил её ― она в открытую над ним издевалась!..

            ― Если я тебя развяжу, обещаешь не делать глупостей? ―  он исподлобья поглядел на подвешенную ассасинку. Та сделала вид, что всерьёз думает над этим предложением: закусила губу, завела глаза к потолку, даже языком поцокала:

            ― Только если ты разденешься. Под музыку, ― довольно улыбнувшись заявила она.

            Ну что ты будешь делать!..

            Сначала он освободил ей ноги, аккуратно опустил её на пол, потом занялся руками. По окончании всех этих манипуляций Джейд, нисколько его не стесняясь, размяла затёкшие лодыжки и запястья, потом как ни в чём не бывало закуталась в пиджак Харпера и уселась на стоящий неподалёку деревянный ящик. Рой всё это наблюдал с видом не то скептическим, не то обалдевшим. Он смерил женщину взглядом с головы до ног, она в ответ подняла бровь:

            ― Ты обещал, Харпер, ― мурлыкнула Джейд. Харперу же подумалось, что обещать-то он обещал, да вот только кому? Наёмной убийце, ученице Аль Гула и коллеге Спортмастера!..

            Джейд как чуяла все его мысли:

            ― Боишься? ― поддела она лучника. ― Правильно, но это не отменяет данного тобой обещания. Придётся признать, Красная Стрела, что при всей твоей доблести ты обыкновенное трепло…

            Этого Харпер не стерпел: он подошёл к мирно сидящей на ящике наёмнице и наставил на неё указательный палец, словно собирался проткнуть насквозь:

            ― Хорошо, будут тебе танцы. Но тогда ты, Чешир, отвечаешь за музыку!

            Женщина невозмутимо дёрнула плечом: мол, как скажешь, Харпер же, бурча себе под нос что-то вроде: «Голую задницу тебе? Сейчас будет в лучшем виде!..» ― принялся расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки. Ну да, конечно, в Париже танцуют матчиш и купают певичек в шампанском, а в Китае вертят голым задом под музыку… Конфуций и Шихуанди могут гордиться своим народом!..

            Джейд, закинув ногу на ногу, начала тихонько насвистывать и отбивать ритм ладонью. Харпер мотив узнал и тут же скривился: наёмница выбрала шлягер «Я жду супергероя», который всю весну звучал не то что из каждой радиолы ― из каждого утюга. Слова надоевшей песенки навязли в зубах и намертво впечатались в мозг.

            «Кто придёт и спасёт нас от саморазрушенья?..» ― выстукивала Джейд по деревянному боку ящика, наблюдая, как Рой стаскивает с себя рубашку и принимается за ремень.

            ― Эй, Харпер! ― весело крикнула она ему. ― Ты халтуришь! Бёдрами больше работай!

            Рой выругался сквозь зубы и дрыгаясь как припадочный принялся выползать из брюк.

            Этого душераздирающего зрелища Джейд не вынесла и расхохоталась. Она повизгивала, утирала слёзы, даже завалилась на спину, болтая в воздухе ногами.

            «Я жду супергероя…»

            Когда Харпер, недолго думая, раздвинул женщине ноги и удобно пристроился сверху, она сразу перестала смеяться, уставилась на него раскосыми тёмными глазами. Рой кожей почувствовал, что она вот-вот скажет ему какую-нибудь колкость, и ударил на опережение.

            Губы у неё были тёплые. Вообще, своим маленьким аккуратным телом Чешир очень напоминала кошку. Или, может быть, всё дело было в имени? «Зоофил ты, Харпер», ― подумал он, почему-то ― голосом Джейд.

            Она не только не стала его отталкивать ― наоборот, запустила пальцы в волосы, притягивая ближе к себе, не давая даже вдохнуть. Потом, когда он наконец смог от неё оторваться и поудобнее уложить её на упавшем с плеч пиджаке, то занялся всем остальным: мягко огладил бёдра, потом накрыл ладонями грудь и принялся нежно её массировать. Джейд уткнулась головой ему в плечо, мурлыча что-то нечленораздельное, потом хихикнула, когда он погладил её по животу.

            ― Харпер, я не стеклянная. К чему такая осторожность?

            Рой сделал невинное лицо:

            ― Не хотелось бы делать вам больно, мисс. А то потом стыда не оберёшься ― вы же меня на весь свет ославите как неуклюжего и лишённого всяческого вежества лаовая.

            ― Ты и есть лаовай. Неуклюжий и…

            Ах так? Ну, раз дама просит…

            Джейд издала звук, похожий на горловое урчание, потом, запрокинув голову, выругалась на каком-то неизвестном наречии. Харпер старался двигаться как можно медленнее, не без желания помучить лежащую под ним женщину. Она это поняла и принялась со всей настойчивостью требовать, чтобы Рой пошевеливался: сначала выдала очередной пассаж на своей тарабарщине, потом чувствительно ударила его пяткой по ягодице, будто подгоняя лошадь.

            ― Мисс Джейд, я совершенно не понимаю вашего диалекта, ― продолжал издеваться Рой, ― потрудитесь внятно и по-английски объяснить, чего вы от меня хотите.

            Женщина впилась в его плечи ногтями:

            ― Харпер, клянусь мощами Лао-Цзы, если ты сей же час… Если ты и дальше будешь столь медлителен, я... я тебя убью!..

            Рой хихикнул, потом поднял её и усадил себе на колени, продолжив двигаться неторопливо и размеренно. Джейд же, кипя от нетерпения, принялась кусаться и царапаться, потом добралась до ушей Харпера. А вот этого он не учёл. Кошачья натура наёмницы в том, что касалось этой части тела, развернулась во всю ширь.

            Рой и сам не заметил, как начал частить. Не то чтобы он не собирался, но не так сразу!.. Весь воспитательный эффект коту под хвост! Однако когда вам вылизывают уши, попутно мурлыча какие-то, надо думать, непристойности на китайском, сложно сохранять душевное равновесие.

            Чтобы хоть чуть-чуть прийти в себя, он легонько шлёпнул Чешир по заду. Реакция на это последовала сразу.

            ― Харпер, не зли меня!.. ― тут же взвилась женщина, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечи.

            ― Что, Джейд, сразу вспомнила годы учения у сенсея с бамбуковой палкой? ― поддел её Рой, сопроводив свои слова ещё одним шлепком. ― Признайся, у тебя ведь было что-то с Аль Гулом?

            НАёмница фыркнула, потом снова занялась ухом Харпера: исследовала его языком и прикусила мочку острыми зубами.

            ― А тебя заводят истории такого рода, да, Красная Стрела?.. ― прошептала она. ― Тогда слушай. Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать и подошёл к концу пятый год моего обучения в Лиге…

            Харпер мог поклясться, что весь этот рассказ Джейд выдумала от начала до конца, причём с определённой целью: к финалу ему стало настолько трудно держать себя в руках, что Чешир начала довольно мурлыкать, постанывать и бормотать какой-то бред. Дойдя до кульминации, ассасинка весьма чувствительно укусила Харпера в плечо ― едва ли не до крови, но ему это даже понравилось.

            После они распотрошили несколько тючков с шерстью, зарылись в них и уснули. Джейд ― сразу, будто отключилась, он ещё какое-то время слушал, как она дышит во сне, потом потушил фонарь и тоже заснул.

            ― Харпер... ― его погладили по щеке. Нежно, но довольно настойчиво. Рой открыл глаза: Джейд сидела над ним и будила таким незамысловатым образом. Она была уже полностью одета, приспособив вместо порванного халата один из отрезов шёлка, задрапировав его и скрепив поясом.

            ― Харпер, ― прошептала она, ― не ходи в Гималаи. Слышишь меня, Харпер?..

            Он улыбнулся, потянулся и погладил её по щеке. Показалось или она действительно прильнула к его руке мягким кошачьим движением?..

            ― Не ходи, слышишь?.. ― попросила Джейд, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

            ― Эй… ― произнёс Харпер охрипшим со сна голосом. ― Спокойно...

            Джейд наклонилась над ним, поцеловала: крепко, глубоко, прихватывая нижнюю губу. Потом резким движением ударила по шее ― из неглубокой царапины начала сочиться кровь... Ну да, конечно ― Чеширской кошке пришла пора отправляться по своим кошачьим делам. Харпер сквозь подступающий наркотический туман ещё слышал её шёпот: «Берегись Горного Старца!..», а потом истаял  и он. Чешир опять умудрилась испариться.

            По пробуждении лучник не досчитался половины своих припасов и тючка с тигриными зубами и прочей требухой. Последнее заставило его улыбнуться ― в следующий раз он обязательно спросит у Джейд, кому она загнала этот хлам.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[1] «Jade» переводится  как «нефрит» и, одновременно, как «шельма».

[2] Чжунго – «срединное государство», самоназвание Китая.


	5. Мертвецы: куда приводит справедливость

            Грейсон пока не знал, что делать со сведениями, полученными от Харпера. Определённо, у лучника имелось чутьё на дела с подозрительным душком, можно сказать, что Красная Стрела был в своём роде специалистом по влипанию в странные ситуации. Информация требовала анализа, с равным успехом она могла быть как правдой, и тогда следовало обратить пристальное внимание на Тибет, так и «дезой», запущенной Светом с какими угодно, только не благими, целями. Любовь этого международного альянса к многоходовым комбинациям была давно известна.

            Пожалуй, стоило навестить Джейсона.

            После своего возвращения Красный Колпак отказался жить в Пещере, он вообще старался свести к минимуму столкновения с Бэт-кланом. Похвастаться его дружеским расположением могли разве что девушки: Барбара, помнившая Тодда ещё Робином в разноцветном костюме, да Стефани, с помощью которой Джейсон пополнял свою аптечку и набор снаряжения. Альфред был не в счёт ― дворецкий Уэйнов тепло относился ко всем Мышатам, не делая между ними различий, эдакий добрый домашний гений. Да вот ещё встреча, случившаяся между Ричардом и Красным Колпаком около года назад ― тот случай с крысами. Наверное, думалось иногда Грейсону, что-то от семейной привязанности у Тодда ещё осталось, иначе стал бы он вмешиваться.

            Странный у них тогда вышел разговор. Будто бы за каждым словом Джейсона скрывалось второе дно. Ричард эту беседу запомнил, но намёков Красного Колпака было недостаточно, чтобы разгадать шараду, а спросить в лоб… Насколько Грейсон знал сводного брата, это всё только испортит: Тодд уйдёт в глухую оборону, станет придуриваться и ёрничать, но правды не скажет. Единственная надежда узнать хоть что-то ― слушать и разгадывать загадки.

            Он приехал к Джейсону под вечер: Красный Колпак уже успел отоспаться после ночного рейда, до выхода в город ещё было время. Тодд поселился в квартирке на четвёртом этаже высокого, похожего на термитник, дома с обшарпанными стенами красного кирпича. Здесь когда-то были мебелированные комнаты, потом ― редакция сгинувшего во тьме времён «Готэм миррор», теперь же половину первого этажа занимал штаб Армии спасения, у дверей которого два раза в день выстраивалась очередь за бесплатным супом, и баптистская церковь, квартиры же сдавались любому желающему за довольно небольшую плату ― газопровода в доме не было, готовить и согревать воду приходилось на угольных печках.

            В ответ на стук из-за двери раздалось что-то,  похожее не то на «Входите!», не то на «Кого там черти принесли?!», и Грейсон впервые увидел, как живёт Красный Колпак.

            Квартира была небольшой: пара комнат, уборная и крохотная кухня. Настоящая берлога одинокого волка. На двери спальни видны следы ― похоже, Джейсон упражнялся в метании ножа ― колченогий стол завален газетами и картонками из-под китайской еды. Сам хозяин «берлоги» обнаружился восседавшим на кровати: Джейсон чистил игольный пистолет, посвистывая сквозь зубы и изредка отхлёбывая из стоявшей на полу бутылки с невнятной этикеткой.

            ― Что, Птичка, ― буркнул он, кинув на Ричарда взгляд исподлобья, ― соскучился?

            Грейсон подвинул к кровати стул и уселся на него верхом, пропустив мимо ушей не слишком вежливое приветствие.

            ― Надо поговорить, ― с места в карьер начал он. Джейсон пожал плечами, с невозмутимым видом защёлкнул обойму пистолета. ― Я хочу знать всё, что ты помнишь о ямах Лазаря.

            Джейсон прекратил свистеть, отложил полуразобранный пистолет в сторону и поднял глаза на Грейсона. Странное же у него было лицо в этот момент, он не то хотел послать любопытного сводного брата в места, где солнце не светит, не то…

            ― Ты, наверное, думаешь, что ямы ― это, натурально, ямы в земле, наполненные зловонной пузырящейся жижей? ― ровным тоном спросил он. ― Когда-то они, возможно, такими и были… Местные до сих пор рассказывают легенды о Голове Демона: глубоко под горой, в скальных пустотах  у него логово, где он спит, погружённый в болото, полное нечистой влаги… ― Джейсон будто он не рассказывал, а читал наизусть, уставившись взглядом неизвестно куда. Ричард не перебивал брата ― похоже, у Красного Колпака случился, один из его чрезвычайно редких приступов откровенности. Даже ему было порой одиноко и хотелось хоть с кем-то переброситься словечком.

            ― Это… то, что под горой, с ямами не имеет ничего общего, больше смахивает на лабораториум, ― продолжал Тодд. Он рассказал Грейсону о том, что помнил: о рядах больших белых саркофагов, затянутых тонкой мембраной, расходящейся от прикосновения ладони, о безжалостном ярком свете, о странных, выглядящих как  орудия пытки инструментах, о  снующих по коридорам слугах Аль Гула, похожих друг на друга и безликих в своих светло-серых халатах и тонких масках, закрывающих рот и нос. ― Я не знаю, чем там занимается этот старый хрен и его чокнутое семейство. Однако это больше похоже на науку, чем на магию.

            Грейсон слушал молча, не задавая вопросов, лишь покусывая губу в раздумье: он знал, конечно, о научном ренессансе в Азии, но чтобы разрыв в технологии между Востоком и Западом оказался настолько велик… Во всей этой истории с «чудесным» воскрешением Тодда было нечто подозрительное… за исключением, естественно, самого факта возврата мёртвого тела к жизни. У Ричарда, по мере того, как Джейсон выкладывал одну деталь за другой, нарастало странное иррациональное предчувствие, и всё больше он уверялся в мысли, что расследовать «тибетское дело» придётся, возможно, стоит привлечь команду, предпринять вылазку небольшой группой… Пожалуй, мисс Морз с её талантом к маскировке окажется как нельзя кстати.

            Джейсон так и не сказал, что именно с ним делали в подгорном лабораториуме. Впрочем, Грейсон его не винил: неизвестно, как бы он сам чувствовал себя после жизни в качестве подопытного животного. Они оба молчали: Тодд вернулся к своему пистолету, на ощупь прикрутил оставшиеся детали и засунул оружие в кобуру, допил остатки жидкости из бутылки, потом поднялся с кровати и отправился проверять снаряжение, не обращая внимания на покачивающегося на стуле сводного брата.

            ― Джей… ― Ричард наконец очнулся от  своего мыслительного транса, поднялся и подошёл к занятому подгонкой ремней Тодду, ― А на что это было похоже?

            ― Что именно? ― Красный Колпак обнаружил погнутую пряжку, поднатужившись выправил её и придирчиво оглядел результат.

            ― Твоё оживление.

            Джейсон искоса посмотрел на брата:

            ― Больно. Очень. Тебе кажется, что в теле не осталось ни одного целого места, ты весь ― от глазных яблок до пальцев на ногах ― превращаешься в орущий от боли кусок мяса. Очень весело, ― хмыкнул бывший Робин. ― Помню, единственное, чего мне тогда хотелось ― это поймать ту паскуду, что меня воскресила, и удавить. С особой жестокостью, как любят писать репортёры.

            ― А что было… между? После того, как ты умер, но перед тем, как… ― снова задал осторожный вопрос Грейсон. Тодд пожал плечами и принялся копаться в аптечке: чертыхнувшись вытащил оттуда ампулу с отбитым дном, принюхался и отложил стекляшку в сторону. Ричард уже решил было, что Красный Колпак, по своему обыкновению, пропустил последний вопрос мимо ушей ― была у него такая милая привычка ― но тут Джейсон, закончив перебирать лекарства, поднял на него глаза:

            ― Ты хочешь знать, не очутился ли я на сковородке в компании чертей или на облаке, в ночной рубашке и с арфой? Знаешь, Птичка, **там** ,как оказалось, ничего этого нет. Загробный мир, ― Тодд невесело усмехнулся, ― вроде чёрной трясины, в которой ты висишь и дёргаешься как мудак. Или не дёргаешься, если тебе лень. Я теперь вполне понимаю старого хрыча с его поисками вечной жизни. С таким-то посмертьем...

# * * *

            Когда сводный брат ушёл, Джейсон отправился на кухню, развёл огонь в маленькой печке и вскипятил чайник. Потягивая из пиалы крепкий горчащий настой, Красный Колпак приводил в порядок груду разномастных сведений, добытых за последнюю неделю.

             Вчерашняя вылазка к евгенистам, информация по проекту «Кадм» и косвенное участие в нём «Лекскорп». Визит на Пэрис-айленд: лучше бы не ходил, только время зря потратил ― всё, что не сгорело, растащили местные жители. Чертежи какого-то замысловатого механизма, «позаимствованные» из резиденции Лютора: оружие или средство передвижения? Джейсон не смог распознать, для чего нужна эта странная машина, и с лёгким раздражением думал, что, вероятно, придётся навестить Бэт-пещеру. Ну и, конечно, Грейсон. Его интерес к Аль Гулу мог означать только одно: в Тибете происходит что-то подозрительное и в этом замешан глава Лиги Теней.

            Сейчас Тодд уже не стал бы убивать старого колдуна ― возможно, просто переломал бы ему ноги. (Есть один очень забавный приём, после использования которого кости срастаются неровно, ходить вряд ли сможешь, зато ползать ― сколько угодно.) А вот три года назад… О, желание оторвать Аль Гулу голову и зашвырнуть её в самое глубокое ущелье в Гималаях было настоящей идеей-фикс, с мыслью о мести Джейсон просыпался, с ней же и отходил ко сну. Впрочем, месть местью, а вламываться в скальную крепость бывший Робин не собирался. Хотя бы и потому, что при воспоминаниях о времени, проведённом в цитадели Теней, по позвоночнику пробегала волна противного липкого холода. Страх быть убитым? Нет, Тодд уже один раз умирал и не видел в смерти ничего ужасного. Возможно, всё дело было в боязни снова оказаться в большом, вырубленном в толще горы, зале, оборудованном под лабораториум и, следовательно ―  в руках его хозяйки.

            К дочери Головы Демона, Талии Аль Гул, Джейсон испытывал некую смесь отвращения пополам с опаской, как к ядовитому животному. Эта хрупкая невысокая женщина с чуть раскосыми, желто-карими глазами и тяжёлой, шёлковой завесой тёмных волос была экзотически, смертоносно красива, и при первой встрече Тодд даже подумал, что не отказался бы познакомиться с этой малышкой поближе. Но после весь эффект  от грации и соблазнительной женственности  Талии сошёл на нет.

            Джейсон не любил вспоминать о своём возвращении к жизни. Ещё меньше он был склонен рассказывать кому-либо, что́ с ним делали в крепости Теней. Он не врал ― воскресать действительно было очень больно, боль просто выжгла разум из кричащего тела, оставив за главного одуревшее от муки животное. Животное хотело забиться в нору, вдоволь повыть и зализать раны, потом ― может быть ― кого-нибудь загрызть.

            Эту часть своей жизни ― то, что случилось с ним после второго рождения ― Тодд вспоминал почти три года.  Медитации,  строго дозируемые снадобья, покупаемые у сморщенных китайских и бирманских знахарей, даже визит в горный храм Будды ― бывший Робин боролся за свою память как мог, собирая кусочки разбитого витража и заново складывая из них целое.

            После оживления Тодд вёл себя весьма буйно: раскидал прислужников в серых халатах, разгромил половину лабораториума, а потом, рыча как дикое животное, выбрался из крепости, каким-то чутьём найдя выход наружу. В горах он скрывался почти неделю. В конце концов, раздосадованная Талия наняла местного следопыта ― маленького темнокожего человечка, который и выследил беглеца. После того, как голого, покрытого ссадинами и нечистой клочковатой бородой Тодда приволокли обратно в цитадель, стало понятно, почему он не  умер в скалах от голода и переохлаждения.

            «Самка алмасты… как это по-вашему?.. Йети, ― показывая в улыбке чёрные зубы, рассказывал следопыт. ― Молодая, глупая… Подумала, что этот человек ― её детёныш, они у алмасты рождаются голые, потом только шерсть нарастает. Кормила молоком, жёваным мясом, согревала…» Как преследователям удалось отобрать Джейсона у его «приёмной матери», абориген не сказал, но вряд ли она отдала его по доброй воле.

            Воспоминания об этой части жизни иногда являлись во сне: острый запах влажной шерсти, к которому быстро привыкаешь, тепло и сытость, низкое утробное рычанье вместо колыбельной… Потом остался лишь рассказ охотника, который Джейсон услышал, лёжа по шею погружённым в ванну с какой-то мутной зеленоватой жижей. Хозяйка лабораториума приняла историю с лицом бесстрастным и спокойным, а когда охотник ушёл, взяла со стола пыточного вида прибор и прижала его к шее мужчины:

            ― Спи, витязь в обезьяньей шкуре, ― услышал Тодд над ухом мягкий голос, а потом почувствовал комариный укус и на время перестал существовать.

            Ему снилось, что он попал в пчелиный улей и пчёлы беседуют с ним человеческими голосами: «Объект нестабилен…» ― жужжало прямо внутри черепа, ― «Совместимость сомнительна…» ― «Рекомендовано применение иммуноподавляющего препарата…» ―  «Признаков отторжения не наблюдается…» ― пчёлы попались на редкость говорливые. Неправильные пчёлы, дающие неправильный мёд…

            По пробуждении Джейсон обнаружил себя привязанным мягкими эластичными ремнями к койке: его тюремщики учли прошлый опыт. Сидящая напротив ложа Талия (он лишь потом, спустя какое-то время после побега, узнал, кто она и как её зовут) довольно улыбнулась, оглядела лежащего перед ней мужчину, потом погладила его по щеке ― так гладят животное, легко и бездумно.

            ― Пора  принять ванну, ― мурлыкнула женщина и, взяв со стола очередное орудие пытки ― инъектор, как догадался Тодд ― снова сделала ему укол в шею. Отмерив по хронометру три минуты, Талия расстегнула ремни на ногах и руках Джейсона, который на этот раз разнообразия ради вёл себя спокойно.

            ― Поднимайся! ― велела женщина и Тодд к своему удивлению понял, что не может ослушаться. Он сам не знал, почему опёрся ладонями о койку и нетвёрдо встал на ноги, выполнив приказ.

            По телу бродила слабость, как после тяжёлой болезни. Ведомый указаниями Талии, Джейсон как был ― босиком, одетый лишь в отрез полотна, прикрывающий чресла ― прошёл в дальний угол подземного зала. За бамбуковой ширмой оказалась купальня ― три маленьких каменных бассейна с проточной водой и деревянными скамейками. Женщина приказала Тодду забраться в один из бассейнов, сама же подошла к металлическому столу в углу и принялась там чем-то греметь и позвякивать.

            Вода была прохладная, но терпимо. Тодд вытянул ноги, облокотился о каменный бортик, мысли будто заплело паутиной: Джейсон помнил, кто он, с каким-то противоестественным спокойствием вспомнил, что Паяц забил его ломом до смерти… Или нет? Если он сейчас жив, значит, этот больной придурок всё-таки не довёл дело до конца. Осталось выяснить самую малость: где он, кто эта дамочка со склонностью к инъекциям и что она собирается с ним делать.

            Талия присела на корточки рядом с бассейном, запустила руку по локоть в воду и сдёрнула с бёдер мужчины мокрую ткань. Тодд хотел выдать что-то вроде: «Эй, полегче! Мы всего пять минут знакомы, а ты уже хватаешь меня за член!..» ― но язык его не послушался. Он остался сидеть как сидел, молча, без единого движения, чувствуя, как женщина щупает его с дотошностью врача, осматривающего пациента. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Талия открыла небольшую заслонку в стене бассейна и уселась на пол за спиной Джейсона ― он слышал, как она дышит, чувствовал исходящий от неё лёгкий пряный запах. Тело начало пощипывать. Тодд скосил глаза вниз и заметил маленькие силуэты в бегущей воде. Некстати подумалось о пираньях, и, не смотря на успокоительное, которое, казалось, только что из ушей не лилось, он вздрогнул.

            ― Не бойся, ― раздалось за спиной, на плечи легли узкие ладони, разминая сведённые мышцы, ― я не для того столько с тобой возилась, чтобы скормить рыбам. Эти малыши просто съедят отмершую кожу и продезинфицируют мелкие раны.

            Чудесно, подумал Джейсон, а если какая-нибудь из этих крошек решит, что отмершая кожа недостаточно питательна и захочет полакомиться мясом? Или чем-то более деликатесным? Однако несмотря на все его страхи, рыбки ограничились кожей, объев его с плеч до пяток, и подгоняемые течением уплыли.

            ― Подъём! ― скомандовала Талия, шлёпнув его по спине. Женщина обошла вокруг вылезшего из бассейна Тодда, придирчиво оглядела его ― он почувствовал себя не то лошадью, выставленной на продажу, не то куском вырезки на прилавке ― и принялась втирать в его грудь и живот остро пахнущую мазь. Её нисколько не смущало то, что он совершенно голый. Владей Джейсон своим телом в полной мере, он не отказался бы развлечься подобным образом, но сейчас… В голове у него сделалось туманно, от запаха мази свербело в носу и очень хотелось навестить местный нужник.

            Талия переключилась на спину, растирая мышцы чуть ли не до синяков ― руки у неё оказались хоть и маленькие, но удивительно сильные. Покончив с намазыванием, женщина поднялась на цыпочки.

            ― Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя,  ― доверительно произнесла она, глядя ему в глаза, и взяв его за запястье повела к дальней стене купальни, в которую было вделано большое зеркало.

            Когда Джейсон сфокусировал взгляд на своём отражении, когда рассмотрел его в деталях с головы до ног, то едва не заорал дурным голосом. На том месте, где у всякого нормального человека мужского пола полагалось быть гениталиям, росло нечто, видом и формой похожее на осьминога ― клубок гибких, свившихся колечками розовато-белых щупалец.

            ― Даже следов не осталось, видишь? ― мурлыкнула Талия, погладив этот кошмар. ― Нам пришлось здорово над тобой поработать ― всё-таки межвидовая пересадка органов не каждый день случается.

            Из горла Тодда вырвался сдавленный хрип ― он чувствовал, что сходит с ума, в ушах начала стучать кровь, нервно подёргивалась то одна, то другая мышца. Будь он в состоянии, то придушил бы эту маленькую мерзавку, увлечённо рассказывающую ему, что и как она делала, чтобы превратить его в урода.

            ― Самым трудным оказалось интегрировать имплант с твоей выделительной системой, ― продолжала лекцию Талия ― она явно гордилась собой, ― но мы справились. Поначалу будет несколько необычно, потом привыкнешь. И пришлось удалить тестикулы, сам понимаешь, они бы весь вид портили. Однако мы пересадили одну из них внутрь, если вдруг захочешь продолжить себя в потомстве ― у тебя есть шанс.

            Талия, почувствовав напряжение Тодда, взглянула на хронометр, проверяя, не закончилось ли действие успокоительного, потом осторожно  запустила пальцы между щупалец, погладила тонкую чувствительную кожу. Чёртовы отростки на прикосновение женщины отреагировали сразу: пришли в движение, обвиваясь вокруг запястья.

             ― Как видишь, всё работает, ― улыбнулась она. ― Твоё тело реагирует как положено, операция прошла успешно.

            После женщина отвела его в небольшую комнатушку, велела лечь на кушетку и ушла, заперев за собой дверь. Спустя какое-то время ― Джейсон пробовал было считать секунды, но в голове был полный бедлам ― начали конвульсивно подёргиваться то ноги, то руки: действие успокоительного проходило, возвращался контроль над телом.

            Угораздило же вляпаться, думалось Тодду. Хотя слово «думать» тут подходило мало ― его мозг сейчас напоминал скорее охваченный огнём дурдом: одна часть разума металась в ужасе, не зная, то ли пойти вразнос, то ли погодить, другая же пыталась анализировать происходящее с хладнокровием крокодила. Молодец, Робин, нечего сказать: попал в руки каких-то фанатиков от науки и теперь можешь выступать на ярмарке. Спешите видеть! Человек-осьминог!

            Джейсон слез с кровати, подволакивая ноги прошёлся по комнате, осматриваясь: окон нет, свет исходит от плоской лампы в потолке. Из мебели обнаружилась жёсткая койка, в углу ― маленький родничок, убегающий в дыру в полу. Клетушка, в которую поселили Тодда, сильно походила на тюремную камеру, и ему это не нравилось.

            Обнаружив на койке нечто вроде тёмной пижамы, Джейсон оделся и снова принялся расхаживать из угла в угол: не столько для того, чтобы окончательно прогнать действие успокоительного, а чтобы не завыть от отчаяния. Нет уж, такого удовольствия он им не доставит. Кстати, кто такие эти «они»? Женщина с инъектором всё время говорила «мы», значит, сумасшедших вроде неё, приживляющих нормальным людям всякую дрянь, много. Ответ на второй вопрос повестки дня ― на кой чёрт он, Джейсон Тодд, Робин, понадобился и зачем его заперли ― он уже, кажется, знал. Вероятно, «они» теперь начнут ставить на  нём опыты: тыкать в щупальца скальпелями и электродами, а может, пересадят ему ещё что-нибудь ― собачий хвост или вторую голову, к примеру…

            Джейсона передёрнуло. Он оттянул пояс пижамных брюк и принялся разглядывать щупальца, потом, брезгливо поморщившись, взял одно из них двумя пальцами. На ощупь мерзкий отросток был тёплым и явно живым, да что там ― Джейсон чувствовал собственное прикосновение, эта дрянь теперь была частью его тела! Разнообразия ради он попытался заставить щупальце распрямиться ― оно будто в насмешку свернулось ещё туже, стремясь спрятаться в паху. Всего отростков оказалось восемь штук (очень смешно, нечего сказать) и были они не такими уж большими ― чуть меньше фута в длину и с палец толщиной ― бледно-розовыми, немного светлее кожи живота, покрытыми серовато-белыми разводами.

            Когда мочевой пузырь снова напомнил, что он уже давно полон и пора бы куда-нибудь его опорожнить, Джейсон направился к родничку в углу, стянул штаны и стал ждать неизвестно чего. Щупальца нехотя раздвинулись в стороны, открыв маленькое отверстие ― всё, что осталось от Тоддовых гениталий. Мочиться пришлось сидя.

            Джейсона действительно исследовали: брали кровь, просвечивали тонкими синими лучами, исходящими из подвижных, похожих на пыточные инструменты, конструкций, проверяли, как новая часть тела реагирует на раздражители ― холод и электричество. В большинстве своём манипуляции эти были безболезненными, но ужасно унизительными.

            Тодда почти всё время держали под действием успокоительного: кололи его, пока он спал, а потом перемещали в лабораториум. Не проходило и дня, чтобы он не пытался перебороть действие яда, напрягал все свои душевнее и телесные силы, но всё было впустую. Джейсон пробовал не спать, желая застать своих тюремщиков врасплох, но, видимо, что-то подмешивали в пищу ― наутро он вновь обнаруживал себя плетущимся по бесконечным, освещённым яркими белыми лампами коридорам вслед за слугой в светло-сером халате. Всё, что оставалось ― наблюдать.

             Лёжа на жёсткой лабораторной койке, Джейсон рассматривал странное и чуждо выглядевшее оборудование: механизмы эти, казалось, были собраны не людьми и не для людей и походили порой на скульптуры, что выставляют в галереях на Голден-хилл богемные художники. И всё чаще Тодду вспоминалась услышанная невесть где фраза: «Всякая развитая технология неотличима от магии». И чем дальше, тем сильнее он склонялся к мысли, что всё оборудование лабораториума  и есть такая технология, и создана она была явно кем-то другим, а не обитателями крепости.

            Джейсон решил, что находится в горах ― лабораториум при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался немного облагороженной пещерой. Речь слуг и немногочисленных попадавшихся по дороге охранников напоминала какое-то восточное наречие. Он не был уверен, но думал, что вероятно, база, на которой его держат, расположена где-то в Азии.

            Тодд не знал, сколько прошло времени с момента его появления в крепости, каждый новый день был похож на предыдущий: с утра его вели в лабораториум, а к вечеру возвращали в келью, исследования прерывались лишь обедом и новой дозой успокоительного. Перед сном Тодд непременно выполнял комплекс тайцзицюань ―  старался поддерживать форму на случай, если удастся сбежать из этого дурдома. Распорядок дня был монотонный и особым разнообразием не отличался.

            Однажды ночью в келью пришла Талия. Пришла, естественно, не просто так, а воспользовавшись инъектором. Она подняла Тодда с постели и повела обычной дорогой: в лабораториум. По пути им никто не встретился, свет в коридорах, такой яркий днём, был притушен до тусклого красноватого мерцания ― обитатели крепости спали.

            Джейсон шёл вслед за одетой в длинный китайский халат женщиной и не мог отделаться от бредовой мысли, что она ведёт его на  жертвоприношение. Сейчас за следующим поворотом обнаружится пещера с большим плоским камнем, Талия прикажет ему улечься на алтарь ― он послушается, в этом даже сомнений не было ― и вырежет ему сердце кремнёвым ножом…

            Впрочем, страхи остались страхами: женщина взяла его за руку, провела сквозь тёмный лабораториум в купальню, где зажгла неяркий электрический фонарь, поставила его на пол, и велела Джейсону раздеться и залезть в бассейн. По правде говоря, Тодд сейчас был ну совсем не расположен к водным процедурам и с большей охотой вернулся бы к себе в келью и доспал остаток ночи, но несмотря на внутреннее сопротивление, он покорно стянул с себя одежду. По коже тут же побежали мурашки, компактно свёрнутые внизу живота щупальца распрямились и заполоскались по течению, будто только этого и ждали. Тодд вздрогнул и грязно выругался про себя, потом поднял глаза на Талию ― женщина заколола длинные волосы костяной шпилькой и  начала разуваться. Сбросила халат, открыв смуглое тонкое тело с маленькими и крепкими как яблоки грудями, вошла в воду, потом поманила его к себе, усадила на скамью:

            ― Иди сюда… вот так.

            Джейсон почувствовал настойчивое шевеление внизу живота. Талия провела ладонью по его груди, опустила руку ниже, переплетя пальцы с подвижными щупальцами.

            ― Я тебе нравлюсь, ― улыбнулась она, опуская вторую руку и принимаясь поглаживать нервно извивающиеся отростки, несильно сжимая их ладонями. ― Тебе ведь приятно, да?

            По телу Тодда прошла дрожь: несмотря на холодную воду, ощущения от прикосновения узких рук били почище электрического тока ― он понял, что здорово завёлся и не сделай предусмотрительная Талия очередной укол ― он бы сейчас на неё накинулся.

            ― Это гораздо лучше того, что у тебя было. ― Женщина продолжала улыбаться, ладони её теперь двигались ритмично и сильно. ― Потерпи ещё немного, ― подбодрила она его. Джейсон начал прерывисто дышать, бёдра его рефлекторно дёрнулись вперёд и Талия тихонько засмеялась: её происходящее явно забавляло.

            Когда Джейсон кончил, у него даже в глазах потемнело ― удовольствие разбежалось по жилам тёплой волной, он едва не сполз в воду. Щупальца, слегка пульсировали и слабо подёргивались, успокаиваясь.

            ― Если захочешь завести ребёнка, то зачинать его придётся в воде, ― Талия продемонстрировала ему свои пальцы, покрытые слабо фосфоресцирующей в неярком свете субстанцией. ― На суше ты совершенно стерилен. Впрочем, я не думаю, что это плохо.

            Однако бассейном эта странная ночь не кончилась: подчиняясь приказам женщины, Тодд вылез из воды, насухо растёрся полотенцем и уселся на невесть откуда взявшуюся в купальне подушку. Талия стояла над ним: смуглая, похожая на статуэтку, узкобёдрая как подросток ― Джейсон отчего-то не мог отвести взгляд от её впалого живота с небольшой родинкой около выпирающей тазовой косточки, потом опустил глаза ниже, на тонкую полосу тёмных волос на лобке. Женщина села ему на колени, поёрзала, устраиваясь  поудобнее.

            ― Можешь потрогать, ― разрешила она, чуть откидываясь назад. ― Только осторожно.

            Он медленно, как во сне провёл ладонями по её плечам, по груди, задержавшись, чтобы несильно сжать тёмные соски, потом погладил живот. Талия приподнялась, встала над ним на колени ― его рука тут же скользнула между ног, в её тёплое влажное лоно. Она была узкой, очень маленькой, как девочка; когда он немного двинул пальцами, Талия вздрогнула.

            ― Хватит! ― оборвала она его. Окрик подействовал: Тодд убрал руки, чувствуя себя куклой на верёвочках, женщина же снова занялась его щупальцами, начала гладить и теребить извивающиеся отростки ― похоже, чем сильнее было возбуждение, тем подвижнее они становились. Положив руки на плечи Джейсону, Талия медленно села, пропуская в себя три щупальца, больше просто не влезло, остальные зашарили в промежности, оставляя липкие влажные следы. Женщина тёрлась об него бёдрами, размеренно глубоко дыша, глядя ему в глаза не мигая, как змея.

            ― Твой наставник бросил тебя, ― вдруг услышал он. ― Пришёл слишком поздно. А когда твоё тело похоронили, Аль Ксуффаш совсем не горевал, нет… Он даже не стал мстить за твою смерть. Он мог тысячу раз разрезать твоего убийцу на мелкие кусочки и скормить крысам, но Аль Ксуффаш не убивает!..  Это мы вернули тебя. ― Джейсон почувствовал её губы у своего уха. ― Мы отрыли твоё мёртвое тело и здесь, в Ямах Лазаря, вдохнули в него жизнь, чтобы ты мог ходить и дышать, и быть мужчиной… ― Талия замолчала, потом выгнулась в сладкой истоме, прижавшись к Тодду всем телом. ― Спроси у него, у своего наставника: почему он не стал мстить? ― прошептала она ему на ухо голосом, похожим на шорох сухого песка.  ― Уж не потому ли, что твоя смерть для него ничего не значила?..

# * * *

            После побега ― впоследствии Тодд твёрдо уверился, что ему просто _дали_ уйти ― его угораздило свалиться с лихорадкой, но и тут ему снова повезло. Джейсон сумел выжить в горах, из снаряжения имея при себе только нож, несмотря на  жестокую головную боль и озноб, добрёл до притулившейся на склоне деревни, и редкой удачей оказалось встретить на задворках мира не просто полуграмотного коновала, а врача из Красного креста, разочаровавшегося в жизни, принявшего буддизм и уехавшего жить поближе к Шамбале…

            В беспамятстве он пролежал около недели, то приходя в себя, то снова погружаясь в бред: там, в жарких удушливых грёзах, он снова был в Готэме. Он снова был Робином ― подмастерьем Бэтмена, снова боролся с преступниками и снова умирал, когда Паяц ломал ему кости, показывая в ухмылке частокол жёлтых зубов.

            Однако Джейсон сумел выкарабкаться; уж что было тому причиной ― умение деревенского врача или его собственные силы ― неизвестно, но спустя какое-то время приступы лихорадки сошли на нет. И тут его поджидала новая напасть: придя в себя, Тодд обнаружил, что с момента своей гибели ― он точно знал, что умер, это знание было сродни религиозной вере ― почти ничего не помнит. Как он оказался за тысячи миль от Готэма, в деревне, где никто ― за исключением врача ― не говорит по-английски, да ещё и с этой дрянью, растущей из живота? Как ни насиловал Тодд свою память, доходя чуть ли не до бешенства, на ум не приходило ничего.

            Оправившись в достаточной мере, Джейсон с первым же караваном ушёл из деревни. Врач раздобыл ему тёплую одежду, хоть и не новую, но вполне ещё крепкую, и снабдил загадочным напутствием, пряча бритый затылок под шерстяной накидкой: «Демон осквернил твоё тело и украл твою память, ищи, кто сможет тебе помочь». Вот так-то, чувствуя себя героем графического романа, Джейсон и отправился в своё долгое, растянувшееся на три года путешествие.

            Через несколько месяцев, потемневший от загара, отпустивший бороду как заправский дикарь Тодд добрался до Китая. По пути ему не раз случалось  помогать караванщикам в стычках с разбойниками ― тело помнило всё, чему он научился у Бэтмена, на боевых навыках его вынужденная амнезия нисколько не сказалась; он худо-бедно, с помощью жестов и убийственных гримас,  научился объясняться на их языке, его уже не тошнило, как поначалу, от тибетского чая с ячьим молоком, солью и маслом…

            В Чжунго Тодд распрощался со своими провожатыми и поездом, а когда и на попутных мобах, доехал до Бэйцзина. В столице, поочерёдно сменив профессию наёмника, телохранителя и умудрившись даже поработать в  местной полиции, что для лаовая было неслыханной редкостью, Джейсон раздобыл денег на поездку в Шанхай и вот там-то, закружившись в водовороте рас, культур и наречий, он застрял надолго.

            Тодд жил недалеко от порта, снимая чердак в одном из домов, когда-то принадлежавших Ост-индийской торговой компании. Работал, в основном, по ночам: нанимался охранником, пробовал быть вышибалой в борделе, несколько раз подряжался на контрабандные рейсы. Выучился бегло говорить на путунхуа, пристрастился к лапше и зелёному чаю. И наконец узнал, _кому_ обязан своим уродством.

            Память к нему возвращалась постепенно. Иной раз обрывки снов, накопив критическую массу, сами складывались в последовательность событий, но бывало и так, что приходилось прибегать к помощи местных знахарей: они погружали Тодда в глубокий транс и аккуратно вытаскивали на поверхность то, о чём он и не подозревал.  Джейсон очень ярко и отчётливо помнил тот момент, когда стал наконец собой ― он даже мог бы назвать день и час. В Шанхае праздновали наступление Нового года. То тут, то там рвались с оглушительным треском ракеты, гремели колотушки и трещотки ― так китайцы отпугивали злых духов. Тодд торопился домой, и решил немного срезать дорогу ― свернул в тесный и сумрачный проулок рядом с чайной. Шум за спиной постепенно стихал, зажатая между высоких стен улочка вывела Джейсона в крохотный двор, к алтарю, стоявшему в дальнем конце вымощенной камнем площадки. Рядом со статуэткой Будды лежали жертвенные деньги и праздничное угощение, курились сизым дымом ароматические палочки. Тодд раздражённо вздохнул: заблудился. Чёрт ногу сломит в этих трущобах!..

            Он уже намеревался повернуть назад и идти домой своим обычным путём, но тут к алтарю подошла кошка. Чёрный, без единой белой отметины зверь уселся прямо напротив Джейсона и уставился на него немигающими жёлтыми глазами. Они чуть ли не минуту пялились друг на друга, а потом в глазах у Джейсона начало двоиться… Наверное, от дыма. Он мотнул головой, потёр пальцами переносицу ― никакой кошки перед алтарём не было.

_«Спроси у него, у своего наставника: почему он не стал мстить?»_

            Вопрос этот сам собою возник в голове Джейсона ― будто всплыл из глубины подобно древнему чудовищу. И когда последний фрагмент мозаики встал на место ― картина сложилась полностью, развернувшись перед его внутренним взором как свиток. Прогоняя синемаленту памяти из начала в конец, Джейсон будто сдирал струп с подсохшей раны ― было больно и одновременно приятно.

            Его паломничество в чудеса закончилось.

            Спустя несколько дней, нанявшись в конвой на грузовое судно «Таласса», Джейсон Тодд, когда-то Робин, отплыл в Штаты: пришла пора возвращаться домой.

# * * *

            На вечер Джейсон ничего не планировал; его обычные долгоиграющие предприятия подошли к концу, а с Мышатами работать не хотелось. Впрочем, одно дельце личного свойства  у Красного Колпака всё же было, и именно ему он намеревался посвятить сегодняшнюю ночь.

            Тодд по привычке выбрался из окна по пожарной лестнице, однако пароцикл заводить не стал:  сегодня ему предстояла пешая прогулка. Из переулка, вдоль по Эндрюс-стрит, мимо припозднившихся прохожих, мимо приветливо светившихся окон пабов и забегаловок, мимо тёмных отнорков, в которых кто-то возился, сопел и визгливо смеялся ― к станции канатной дороги.

            Дело, выгнавшее Красного Колпака в поездку, состояло в том, что у него давно не было женщины. Говоря некуртуазно, Тодд собирался пойти по бабам. Правда, по бабам весьма специфического толка. Нет, чего и говорить, он давно уже не был сопливым подростком, готовым пускать слюни при виде симпатичной мордашки, но иногда вынужденное целомудрие начинало чертовски мешать.

            Например, спасая очередную неосторожную дамочку от посягательства на её честь Джейсон, вместо того, чтобы добить насильника начинал пялиться на обтянутые чулками ноги, выглядывавшие из-под задранных юбок жертвы, а эта чертовка ещё и подмигивала… И будь с Тоддом всё в порядке, он бы не отказался: а что, если леди не против… Но он слишком хорошо помнил, как они реагируют, стоит им _увидеть_. Так что, извините, мисс, но не сегодня. Хватит с этого больного города и одного маньяка со щупальцами.

            Проститутки спасали мало. Относительно чистые работницы «заведений» при виде Тоддова хозяйства,  в лучшем случае, извинялись и говорили, что с таким они не работают, в худшем ― визжали так, что на звук сбегался весь бордель во главе с мадам и вышибалой. Джейсон даже подумывал сходить к уличным «бурильщицам», но останавливала его только природная брезгливость и нежелание подцепить гонорею. А то и что похуже.

            Конечно, можно было пойти к менее переборчивым азиаткам, но за три года жизни в Шанхае они надоели Тодду до тошноты. Китаянки с их молчаливой покорностью и стремлением подсадить клиента на опиум, японки и их утомительный экстаз, бирманки и… К последним, кстати, стоило относиться с осторожностью: в Азии, давным-давно закрывшей глаза на такую вещь как «этический запрет», евгенические курсы применялись повсеместно, некоторым употребление генетических вытяжек навязывали с детских лет и в итоге немал был шанс напороться на парня вместо девушки. Тодд знал, что многие европейцы приезжают в Шанхай именно за этим, но он сам гермафродитов не любил. Что ему сейчас было нужно ― так это нормальная американская женщина без всяких ориентальных вытребенек.

            Наводку на место, где обитали непривередливые девочки, Тодд раздобыл случайно. Как-то раз шутки ради Красный Колпак «не при исполнении» заглянул к либертинам ― тайному обществу извращенцев и вольнодумцев. Первых, правда, было на порядок больше, да и сама таинственность… Место их встречи Джейсон вычислил сразу, узнать кодовую фразу, позволявшую пройти в клуб, и вовсе большого труда не составило ― и миновав молчаливого стража, Тодд и очутился в «гнезде разврата».

            «Гнездо»  оказалось местечком убогим, без фантазии. Пройдя по извилистому коридору, обильному тёмными углами, в которых, судя по звукам, кто-то кем-то бурно и неистово обладал, а, может статься, что и закусывал, Джейсон попал в небольшой зал с низким потолком. Освещение было скудное:  лампы с накинутыми на абажур цветными шалями да невысокая эстрада. Томно бренчала клавинола, низко ухал контрабас, на отдающейся болью в зубах ноте мяукала скрипка. Между столиков вился сизый дым ароматических сигарилл «Опиум», от которого хотелось чихать. На сцене сладострастно извивалась сдобная, затянутая  в ячеистое платье барышня. Ноги её некстати напомнили Тодду копчёные в сетке куриные окорочка. Скучно; после шанхайских «весёлых домов» смотрелось не ахти.

            Народу было немного ―  настоящая жизнь в притонах либертинов начиналась после полуночи ― пока же редкие гости заведения цедили из бокалов портвейн и новомодные алкогольные смеси, за столиком рядом с лестницей на второй этаж два субъекта, по виду похожих на средней паршивости клерков, торговались с продавцом похабных картинок, в углу скучала какая-то дамочка неясного возраста с лихорадочным румянцем и довольно-таки выдающимся бюстом, натягивавшим ткань её тёмно-лилового корсажа.

            Общественное положение либертинов ― сторонников «животной свободы» ― было более чем двусмысленным. Формально, вещи, творящиеся в таких вот тайных заведениях, осуждались, однако особо никто извращенцев не преследовал. Якобы, их сборища были настолько законспирированными, что полиция давно плюнула на все попытки вычислить очаги разврата, на деле же… Тодд помнил, как полгода назад власти провели несколько облав, накрыли пару-тройку заведений, но потом дело замяли за недостатком улик. Однако в народе ходили слухи, что на следователей надавил кто-то из верхушки Готэма: в одном из накрытых копами клубов проводил досуг не то глава полицейского управления, не то ― сам мэр… Словом ― дело было тёмное.

            Время приближалось к двенадцати, небольшой зал потихоньку заполнялся посетителями. Порой на глаза Джейсону попадались одетые в маски и длинные тёмные плащи мужчины и женщины; он подумал было про Церковь Кроули, но потом мысль эта показалась ему несостоятельной: либертины были в натянутых отношениях с любой религией. В общем зале лащеносцы не задерживались, сразу шли на второй этаж. Собрание у них там, что ли, хмыкнул про себя Джейсон…

            В зале сделалось шумно, то тут, то там до ушей Тодда долетали обрывки фраз: «Афродизии. Свежие, контрабандный товар… С гарантией…» ― «Не желаете ли разнюхаться, леди?» ― «Этот город прогнил насквозь! Его смрадное дыхание способно отравить любую, даже самую чистую душу, его власти продажнее шлюх, его жители…»

            На эстраду выбрался конферансье и объявил, что сейчас перед почтеннейшей публикой предстанет мадам Калипсо и её дрессированные кракены. Под громкие аплодисменты ― видимо, мадам была тут частой и желанной гостьей ― на сцену выкатили огромный полупрозрачный аквариум, оправленный в бронзу.

            Взял несколько тактов контрабас, ветром в печной трубе взвыла клавинола ― и из воды показалась нога. Обычная, вполне человеческая. Следом за ногой выбралось и всё остальное ― мадам оказалась невысокой, темноволосой, лет двадцати с небольшим, бледную кожу прикрывали хаотично разбросанные лоскутки ткани, запястья и шея были обмотаны кожаными ремешками. Потом, подчиняясь негромким командам, из воды начали выползать кракены ― четыре маленьких особи с пурпурными полуторафутовыми щупальцами.

            Мадам (Хотя какая, к чёрту, мадам! Наверняка обычная Джейн или Мэри из рыбацкого квартала!) вылезла из аквариума и оставляя на сцене мокрые следы, принялась забавляться со своими зверушками, попутно забавляя и пришедших либертинов: женщина то присаживалась у края эстрады демонстрируя, как щупальца кракена скользят по её промежности, а потом проникают внутрь, то отпускала своих питомцев «попастись» на груди и спине.

            Наблюдая за томным выражением лица Калипсо, Джейсон даже позавидовал животному: повезло же этой головоногой пакости, никто от него не убегает с визгом, а даже наоборот…

            ― Занятно, правда?.. ― доверительно обратился к Тодду невесть откуда появившийся за его столом пожилой джентльмен. ― Вам известно, что кракены ― самые умные из беспозвоночных?

            Джейсон в ответ пробормотал что-то неопределённое, тайком приглядываясь к незваному соседу. Лет пятидесяти, невысокий, тощий, одежда хоть и дорогая, но изрядно поношенная. Разорившийся аристократ? Старый библиотекарь, охочий до нетрадиционных услад? На местного завсегдатая любитель головоногих был не похож.

             ― Они легко поддаются обучению, запоминают и различают людей, у них большой и сложно устроенный мозг… ― продолжал восхищаться сосед Тодда. Мадам Калипсо на сцене встала на колени, пурпурные тела её питомцев облепили лицо и грудную клетку, символизируя торжество морской стихии над обитателями суши. Джейсон задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как головоногие ползают вверх и вниз по телу женщины, и пускал сигаретный дым в потолок.

            ― Забавная девочка. Вымуштровала своих ребят ― любо-дорого поглядеть, ― заговорщицки подмигнул ему пожилой фанат осьминогов. ― Я заметил, что вам понравилось представление.

            Угу, подумал Тодд, понравилось ― у меня вместо причиндалов аккурат такой зоопарк, как у мадам Калипсо, не знаю, куда деваться от счастья…

            ― Я, знаете ли,  ― не успокаивался болтливый старикан, ― могу поспособствовать… определённым образом, ―  и он подвинул к Джейсону маленький бумажный прямоугольник. «Анемон. Слип-стрит, 17», ― значилось на карточке. ― Сходите. Не пожалеете.

            Кажется, на хвост Джейсону упал обыкновенный сводник, предлагающий услуги «весёлого дома».  Судя по странным намёкам любителя головоногих, там обслуживали клиентов не только традиционным способом, но и предлагали провести ночь в компании кракенов. Тодд скептически хмыкнул, но карточку взял ― чем чёрт не шутит, если уж эти дамочки привыкли подставлять свои прелести осьминогам, может и его щупальцами не побрезгуют?

            Тем временем ситуация в зале развивалась самым обычным для либертинов образом: то тут, то там женщины начали сбрасывать с себя одежду, подставляясь под беззастенчивые ласки мужчин, со второго этажа спустились те самые субъекты в масках, но уже без плащей, зато в странных и весьма откровенных нарядах. Платья дам оставляли полностью открытыми грудь и интимные места, джентльмены же, будучи застёгнутыми на все пуговицы, щеголяли гордо поднятыми фаллосами всех мастей, выглядывавшими в специальные прорези на брюках. На сцене неистовствовал очередной безумный поэт, вещая что-то вроде: «Расстегни свои застёжки и завязки развяжи, тело, жаждущее боли, нестыдливо обнажи!..» ― а за его спиной парочка девушек охаживала друг друга плётками. Скучавшая барышня в лиловом, вскричав: «О, взнуздай же меня, огромный ты трёхрогий носорог!» ― к радости своего кавалера разорвала на себе платье, вывалив напоказ грандиозный бюст. Румянец на её щеках цвёл чахоточными розами.

            Джейсон понял, что пора прощаться: несмотря на непривередливость либертинов, быть оприходованным со всех сторон ему очень не хотелось, и потому Красный Колпак тихо сделал ноги с этого праздника жизни. А про подаренную старым сводником карточку он вспомнил много позже, когда вынужденный целибат  сделался совершенно непереносим.

# * * *

            Слип-стрит находилась в Чайна-тауне. Дойдя до нужного дома с неброской вывеской «Анемон» на фасаде, Тодд подозрительно сощурился, подумав было о том, что за дверью его может поджидать очередной ориентальный «цветник», но потом махнул рукой. Не понравится ― уйдёт, вряд ли кто-то будет его удерживать.

            Дверь ему открыла высокая, угрюмого вида девица, с ног до головы затянутая в чёрную кожу и рыжая как… пожалуй, не стоило ей так усердствовать с краской. Джейсон продемонстрировал привратнице карточку, и был допущен внутрь дома.

            Заведение оказалось весьма скромным: ни тебе зеркал во всю стену, ни музыки, ни обилия фальшивой позолоты и фресок похабного толка. Тихо, сумрачно и, как ни странно, благопристойно. Как в жилище старой девы. Навстречу Тодду вышла ещё одна женщина, вероятно, хозяйка этого места ― бордельмаман или, как называли её сами девушки, мадам.

            Мадам становились проститутки, отошедшие от дел: и здоровье уже не то, и седина в волосах, и грудь уже не так высока и свежа как десять лет назад… Выглядели они все, как правило, схоже: полнотелые, неопределённых лет женщины с волосами неестественного оттенка, разряженные в пух и прах. Мадам же «Анемона» представляла собой нечто тощее и костлявое, одетое в немаркой расцветки платье, ни дать ни взять ― экономка обедневшего семейства, бледная засушенная моль.

            ― Я должна предупредить вас кое о чём,  ― тоном школьной учительницы произнесла женщина, не тратя времени на приветствие,  ― Во-первых, мы не пользуемся «дирижаблями». Однако беспокоиться на этот счёт не стоит: все девочки здоровы и не склонны к продолжению рода.

            Тодд задумался. С одной стороны, он ничего не имел против: при мысли о том, как он будет натягивать «дирижабль» на каждое из щупалец по отдельности, хотелось не просто засмеяться, а заржать самым лошадиным образом;  с другой же ― оно, конечно, Венерина Туфелька обязует всех работниц «заведений» время от времени проходить осмотр, но ведь и на старуху бывает геморрой. Ещё неизвестно, как щупальца отреагируют на «стыдную болезнь»: а ну как отвалятся все разом и что тогда?.. Однако любопытство и застарелый голод победили осторожность и Тодд кивнул, принимая условие.

            ― И второе: вы можете выбрать любую девушку в доме, за исключением Ирис,  ― мадам кивком указала на рыжую привратницу. ― Деньги вперёд, оплата почасовая, за ночь обойдётся дешевле. Извращения  ― по договорённости и за особую цену, ― деловым тоном перечислила «моль» и, дождавшись согласия, повела Джейсона в гостиную.

            Девочек оказалось немного ― всего трое ― но выглядели они и правда необычно, старый сводник не соврал. Чего только стоил цвет кожи: одна из девиц была зелёной как салатные листья, другая ― тёмно-синей, почти чёрной. Однако экзотика Джейсона не привлекала ― он сам был в некотором роде экзотикой ― зато вот шикарный бюст третьей барышни, едва не выпрыгивающий из низкого выреза платья… Девушка заметила, какими глазами уставился на неё Тодд, и подмигнула ему, небрежно потянувшись в своём тёмно-красном наряде, сшитом из кожи и плотного шёлка, намотала на палец прядку светлых волос. Щупальца в штанах заинтересованно завозились: им эта мисс тоже пришлась по вкусу.

             ― Она. ― Джейсон ткнул пальцем в сторону блондинки с бюстом и полез в карман за деньгами. Бледная мадам деловито припрятала протянутые банкноты и жестом подозвала выбранную девочку, предупредив её, что клиент заказал один час. Девчонка улыбнулась и потянула его к лестнице на второй этаж: время ― деньги. Джейсон покорно шёл наверх, пялился на задницу своей провожатой, туго обтянутую красным шёлком, щупальца совершали поползновения из одной штанины в другую.

            Комната проститутки оказалась небольшой и скромно обставленной: комод, тумбочка и широкая пышная кровать. Девушка подошла к Тодду, погладила его по груди и с улыбкой поинтересовалась:

             ― С чего начнём?

            Джейсон довольно оглядел фигуру девчонки, напоминающую очертаниями рюмку для бренди, притянул её ближе и сжал ладонями упругую, затянутую в кожу плоть.

            ― Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

            ― А ты?.. ― кивнула девушка на его амуницию. Тодд задумался на мгновенье, потом принялся разоблачаться: снял плащ, затем ― оружие, зная, как этот жест действует на дамочек, стянул чёрную машинную фуфайку и обернулся к девушке. Приём сработал: девчонка уставилась на покрытый шрамами торс Джейсона, довольно прижмурилась, едва не заурчала как кошка.

             ― Ну-ка, посмотрим, что у тебя там… ― мурлыкала она, мягко усаживая Тодда на кровать и с проворством, выдающим богатую практику, расстёгивая его брюки. Щупальца, получив наконец свободу, радостно вырвались наружу, оплели пальцы девушки и принялись всячески демонстрировать своё к ней расположение. Она тихонько хихикнула, пощекотала один из отростков, потом подняла глаза на Тодда и хитро ему улыбнулась:

            ― Кажется, твои друзья рады меня видеть...      

            Для начала она приласкала его языком, длинным и очень гибким, то пощипывая губами  кончики щупалец, то пропуская их глубоко в рот, когда же Джейсон поднял её с колен и намекнул, что французская любовь ― это, конечно, интересно, но не заняться ли им делом, девушка улыбнулась и  легонько толкнула его в грудь:

            ― Ложись. Давай-ка на первый раз я побуду сверху.

            Он согласился. Так даже лучше: лежи себе, да получай удовольствие. Девушка стянула с него расстёгнутые штаны, потом, как бабочка из кокона, выбралась из своего платья, продемонстрировав полное отсутствие под ним белья ― зачем бельё проститутке?.. Джейсон даже присвистнул: вид открылся ― лучше не бывает.

            Переступив через лежащую на полу ткань и кожу, девушка подошла к кровати и нависла над лежащим Тоддом. Он увидел, как приоткрылось её безволосое влажное лоно, она машинально облизнула губы и наклонилась ― легонько качнулась тяжёлая грудь с твёрдыми красноватыми сосками… Опустив руку к его паху, она погладила извивающиеся в предвкушении щупальца ― они тут же обвились вокруг её пальцев, потом сплелись в жгут, будто бы зная, что будет дальше… Однако в таком состоянии они оставались недолго: как только девушка опустилась на подрагивающий, нервно извивающийся орган, жгут распался. Щупальца принялись сокращаться внутри горячего влажного тела в такт сначала нарочито ленивым, а потом ― всё более ритмичным  движениям. Её бёдра пружинисто поднимались и опускались,  а грудью полностью завладел Джейсон: когда она наклонилась ближе, он начал сосать и вылизывать прохладную нежную кожу, мял упругую плоть широкими ладонями. Стискивая бёдра девушки, он насаживал её на себя, проникал в неё так глубоко, как только мог. И судя по негромким гортанным стонам, ей это нравилось.

            Но, похоже, сказалась жизнь «впроголодь»: Джейсон кончил быстро, а девушка,  погладив спутанный, подрагивающий клубок щупалец и кинув на Тодда взгляд из-под ресниц, без лишней стыдливости пустила в дело пальцы: выгнулась, застонала на полувдохе и расслабленно улеглась рядом с мужчиной.

            ― Понравилось?  ― лукаво улыбнувшись спросила она, погладив Джейсона по груди, он вместо ответа притянул её к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы, требуя продолжения.

            ― Время, ― хрипло выдохнул он ей на ухо и она  кивнув легла на спину, с готовностью разводя ноги.

            На сей раз Тодд не торопился: оставил её губы в покое и занялся грудью ― всё-таки тело у неё было потрясающее, нимфа, а не женщина. Вдоволь натешившись с упругими полушариями, он запустил руку между крутых бёдер девушки, лаская  тесное лоно, потом раздвинул её ноги шире, согнул в коленях и приподнял. Щупальца теперь слушались лучше: покрытые прозрачной слизью отростки покорно скользнули внутрь и принялись извиваться, а оставшиеся два протиснулись между ягодиц девушки, дразнящее поглаживая.

            ― А ты с выдумкой… ― закусила губу нимфа, потом охнула, запрокинула голову, вцепилась пальцами в простыню: щупальца от поглаживаний перешли к прямым действиям ― раздвинули тугие стенки и принялись сокращаться в такт с остальными.

            Второй раунд Джейсон выдержал с честью: заставил девчонку метаться по постели, исступлённо двигать бёдрами, пропуская его глубже, стонать. Тодд смотрел, как ритмично подпрыгивают её груди, и подумывал остаться на ночь. А что, деньги у него есть, а Готэм  уж как-нибудь обойдётся один вечер без Красного Колпака….

            Отдышавшись, Джейсон соскочил с кровати и направился к валявшейся кучкой одежде, девушка наблюдала за ним из-под растрёпанных светлых волос. Шлёпнув на тумбочку несколько ассигнаций и придавив их потёртым золотым долларом, Тодд забрался обратно в постель, притянул к себе тёплое податливое тело. Девушка устроилась поудобнее, заглянула под одеяло и легонько погладила свернувшиеся колечками щупальца, теперь похожие на осьминогов, которых привозят из залива на продажу.

            ― Откуда они у тебя? ― она искоса посмотрела на Тодда.

            ― Подарок. На Рождество… ― пробормотал он, уткнулся лицом ей в грудь и сам не заметил, как отрубился.

            Проснувшись, Джейсон обнаружил, что денег на тумбочке нет: девчонка, скорее всего, перепрятала их после того, как он уснул. Всё правильно: вдруг клиент передумает?.. Понежившись, он разбудил свою соседку по постели и они немного поиграли.

            Кажется, ей действительно нравились щупальца Тодда: она с довольным видом посасывала извивающиеся кончики, потом потёрлась о них грудью… На сей раз Джейсон поставил девчонку на четвереньки и отымел без лишней деликатности, хотя вряд ли это было ей неприятно. Опять же, извращения ― за отельную плату, начни он делать что-то сверх оговорённого ― нимфа вела бы себя совсем иначе.

            Во второй раз они проснулись уже под утро: сквозь шторы пробивался синеватый жиденький свет, слышно было, как далеко-далеко в заливе тонко просигналил буксир.

            Девушка села на постели и принялась собирать растрепавшиеся волосы ― длинную, доходящую почти до бёдер светлую гриву ― потом перегнулась через Тодда, вытащила из ящика тумбочки деревянную палочку и заколола скрученные в узел пряди. Джейсон заметил на её шее тонкие розовые линии, похожие на шрамы, а на спине ― россыпь мелких чёрных пятнышек, идущих полосой от шеи до самой поясницы.

            ― Татуировка? ― поинтересовался он.

            ― Нет, я родилась с этим. ― Девушка обернулась к Тодду, уставилась на него большими красновато-карими глазами. ― Мир меняется. Посмотри на себя, на меня... Говорят, кракены в морях становятся всё хитрее, того гляди сделаются умнее людей…

            Джейсон неопределённо пожал плечами: ему было до задницы, что будет через десять, двадцать, сто лет ― он этого бардака не увидит, и ладно. Вместо ответа он притянул нимфу к себе и потёрся носом о её плечо, она тихонько хихикнула и наклонившись легко поцеловала его в губы.

            ― Есть хочешь? ― девушка погладила Тодда по животу, коснулась свившихся в клубок щупалец: они на этот раз остались равнодушны к ласке, даже не дёрнулись. ― Я могу попросить, чтобы сделали.

            Джейсон подумал пару секунд и кивнул ― девушка выскользнула из постели и накинула тёмно-красный шёлковый халат.

            ― Там есть вода,  ― указала она на Тодду на дверь уборной, ― Правда, холодная, зато полотенца чистые, ― и тихонько вышла в коридор.

            Красный Колпак принял предложение: умылся из крана, не стал пренебрегать и обнаруженной под раковиной ночной вазой. Щупальца были ещё совсем сонные и утренний туалет восприняли вяло, бултыхаясь в воде как дохлый кракен. Обернув бёдра найденным в крохотной каморке полотенцем, Джейсон извлёк из кармана штанов пару монеток ― плату за завтрак ― мельком проверил пояс с оружием и уселся на кровать.

            Девушка уже вернулась, на тумбочке стоял поднос со снедью: хлеб, холодное мясо, немного зелени. В двух высоких глиняных кружках оказалось горячее тёмное пиво со специями, над белой пеной клубился ароматный пар… В желудке нетерпеливо заурчало.

            Подкрепившись, Джейсон усадил девушку себе на колени, спустил с плеч халат и вдоволь наигрался с её «близняшками», а когда наконец проснулись щупальца… Ей понравилось, да и себя он не обидел.

            В седьмом часу утра Тодд начал собираться: нацепил перевязь с оружием, проверил карманы и аптечку, накинул плащ, пряча пистолеты ― и превратился в обычного горожанина, обитателя доков или даже служащего конвоя.

            Девчонка закуталась в одеяло, выбралась из кровати и подошла к Джейсону: встав на цыпочки, она обхватила его за шею и поцеловала.

            ― Приходи ещё, ― шепнула она, ― постоянным клиентам скидка. Спросишь Корал ― мадам тебя проведёт.

            Он в ответ легонько шлёпнул её по заднице, ухмыльнулся самым негодяйским образом и ушёл, ничего не сказав.

            Чайна-таун просыпался: по тротуару шаркал метельщик, из дальнего конца улицы неслось хриплое «Рыба!.. Моллюски!.. Кракены!..» и слышался скрип тележки разносчика. Хорошее место, подумалось Тодду, тихое. И вода рядом. Случись что ― можно уплыть в залив, только тебя и видели, опять же, есть станция канатки, до Голден-хилл ехать минут десять... Он тихонько хмыкнул: похоже, чёртова девка приворожила его ― он заранее просчитывал пути отхода, будто знал, что придёт сюда снова.

            Сидя в пустом вагоне канатной дороги, Красный Колпак решил, что вечером навестит Грейсона и его ребятишек: как знать, возможно, им придётся поработать в команде... Опять же ― Люторовы чертежи: авось Дрейк покопается в них и скажет, что именно Тодда угораздило спереть. Да и Стеф он давно не видел… Интересно, как она там? Всё ещё тихо сохнет по этому клакеру или взялась за ум? И Альфред. Чёрт, было бы здорово снова повидать старика-дворецкого!

            Дома Джейсон снял свою сбрую, сжевал купленные по дороге баоцзы, запив их холодным вчерашним чаем, и завалился в кровать.

            Сон был бестолковый и никчемушный: Тодд и его новая знакомая с увлечением трахались на скале посреди моря ― будто мало им было ночных скачек. Она сидела у Джейсона на коленях, довольно мурлыкала какую-то удивительно заразную песенку без слов, тёрлась об него своими умопомрачительными сиськами, а он тискал её за задницу. Из-под воды, перекрывая плеск волн и аккомпанируя тихому голосу, пел хор ― будто целая капелла утопленников славила неизвестно кого.

            Луна в небе, похожая на затянутый бельмом оранжевый глаз, была совершенно непотребных размеров. Потом по её диску побежала трещина ― глаз сделался зрячим, вертикальный как у рептилии зрачок расширился, зашарил по поверхности воды, наткнулся на совокупляющуюся на скале пару и стянулся в нитку. Тодд был готов поклясться, что **оно** ― там, в небе ― довольно облизнулось: **ему** нравилось подглядывать.

            Девчонка у него на коленях бешено задвигалась, впилась ногтями в плечи, подводный хор запел громче, ведя гимн к крещендо... Под крик, слившийся с финальным аккордом голосов и низким, разнёсшимся над водой рёвом ― **оно** оценило шоу, которое устроили бывший Робин и его подружка ― Тодд проснулся и тут же сел в кровати.

            Обалдело помотал головой, выругался, забористо и грязно. Отпустило. Щупальца в штанах пошевелились, вяло дёрнулись из стороны в сторону, потом успокоились, сворачиваясь клубком. Джейсон, ещё раз пробормотав себе под нос что-то на тему «блядских ящериц», снова улёгся, закинул руки за голову.

            Пора завязывать с зелёным чаем, хмыкнул он про себя. Или ― с препаратами из Чайна-тауна, чёрт его знает, что эти узкоглазые туда намешивают… Да и вообще ― бросить бы к свиньям этот увязший в дерьме город и махнуть на юг, в Стар-сити, к примеру…

            Окончательно проснулся он уже вечером от звуков нестройного пения, несущихся из окна: бездомные в очереди за супом затянули госпел про исход из Египта, горланя его от души, громко и фальшиво. И сердитому спросонья Тодду подумалось, что на месте Моисея он без промедления пришиб бы всех этих певунов посохом.


	6. Гомункулы: скажи мне, кто твой друг...

            ― А Мартовский Выползень? А? Что ты на это скажешь? ― Уолли подхватил с тарелки очередное овсяное печеньице и с хрустом его разгрыз.

            ― Я молчу, Кид Флэш, ― не оборачиваясь ответила ему Артемида, лениво размазывая по блюдечку сироп. Оладьи давно были съедены, но уходить пока не хотелось, хотя впереди маячили целых два дня наконец-то случившихся выходных.

            ― Выползень? ― всегда любопытная в том, что касалось жизни на Земле, М’ганн с недоумением поглядывала то на Уолли, то на Артемиду.

            ― Маньяк, ― ответила ей мисс Крок. ― Нападал на студенток медицинского колледжа, душил, потом совершал надругательство над телом. Будучи пойман, утверждал, что во всех его преступлениях виноват туман ― именно он свёл его с ума и заставил убивать девушек.

            ― Ужас какой, ― расстроилась М’ганн. ― Мне кажется, нет ничего страшнее, чем сойти с ума. Не владеть собой ― что может быть хуже?

            ― Это как посмотреть, ― пожала плечами Арти. ― Для окружающих ― да, а вот сам сумасшедший чувствует себя превосходно. Для него всё логично.

            ― Для Джеки-Закройщицы тоже всё было логично? ― ехидно поинтересовался у девушки Кид Флэш.

            ― Закройщицу так и не поймали, так что судить о том, была она чокнутой или нет… ― Арти отмахнулась от молодого человека вилкой и повернулась к М’ганн, поясняя: ― Пару лет назад в Мидсайде произошла серия странных убийств: мужчины, до тридцати лет, в основном ― клерки местных контор. Кто-то распотрошил их, как студенты-медики потрошат лягушек. С некоторых жертв была снята кожа: со спины, с боков, с бёдер…

            ― Полиция искала убийцу среди мясников и студентов-медиков: якобы разрезы были сделаны анатомически точно и скорее всего ― хирургическими инструментами, ― подхватил эстафету Уолли. ― А потом начались письма в «Готэм обсервер».

            ― Письма? ― М’ганн, несмотря на весь ужас истории, была заинтригована.

            ― Ага. От убийцы. Он оказался женщиной, ― фыркнула Артемида, ― подписывал свои опусы как «С любовью, ваша Жаклин».

            ― Только писала она на человеческой коже и прикладывала к письму какую-нибудь часть тела убитого. Обычно ухо. ― Кид Флэш искоса поглядел на М’ганн: ну как, мол, мисс Морз, испугались? ― Газеты назвали её Джеки-Закройщицей. Всего было семь трупов, а потом убийства прекратились. Джеки пропала: ни писем, ни отрубленных ушей.

            ― А ты хотел пригласить её на свидание, да? ― поддразнила Уолли Артемида.

            Кид Флэш открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь едкое, но тут в кухню вошёл Коннор Кент.

            ― Ну что, ― произнёс он, ― до понедельника?

            ― Эй, Кон, куда собрался на выходные? ― Уолли моментально отвлёкся от Артемиды и её насмешливых комментариев.

            Коннор пожал плечами, потом потянулся к тарелке с оладьями, попутно улыбнувшись смущённой его появлением М’ганн:

            ― Домой. Отец пишет, что ему нужно технику к зиме подготовить, да и всякое по хозяйству сделать бы не мешало…

            ― Ты, Кон, просто Джонни Яблочное Зёрнышко!.. ― рассмеялся Уоллес. ― Небось, когда бы не Гильдия, отправился бы в Смолвилль ― кукурузу выращивать, а?

            ― А то, ― хмыкнул Коннор, ― вы, городские, ничего в этой жизни не понимаете…

            Сказано это было с таким густым кентуккийским акцентом, что даже М’ганн прыснула в кулак.

# * * *

            В Готэме шёл дождь. Начинался сырой сезон и теперь то и дело накрапывало, моросило и лило как из ведра, но чаще на город опускался густой холодный туман. Изредка хмарь рассеивалась и тогда между крыш проглядывало мокрое серое брюхо полицейского дирижабля, похожего на дохлую рыбину… Промозглый воздух слизнем заползал под одежду. Пахло плесенью.

            Коннор поднял воротник куртки и поёжился: скорее от ощущения сырости бытия, чем от холода ― с его наследственностью можно было  на снегу спать, что ему какой-то туман.

            Выходные…

            С этим, как говаривала ма Кент, «вселенским разладом» команда Юной Лиги уже забыла на что похож отдых. Па Кент, предварительно удостоверившись, что поблизости не наблюдается Марты, творящийся в мире бардак называл словцом покрепче. Коннор был полностью солидарен с приёмным отцом ― то, с чем приходилось бороться, определения «разлад» не заслуживало никак.

            Верхний Вест-Сайд был пуст: местные жители забились в тёплые углы, а те, у кого такого угла не имелось, окопались в забегаловках и пивных, поближе к огню. Из переулков и тупиков, правда, нет-нет да и высовывалось мурло какого-нибудь крыса, злого и промокшего, но при взгляде на неприветливого молодого человека в тяжёлых ботинках и докерской куртке мурло убиралось обратно, здраво рассудив, что ну его к чёрту, с докерами связываться ― только зубы терять.

            Миновав склады и ангары, кучи мусора, скелет ржавого буксира, висевшие на козлах сети, Кон вышел ко входу в железнодорожный туннель. Таких туннелей, соединяющих острова с Большой землёй, в Готэме было несколько, а конкретно этот был полузатоплен и потому никто им не пользовался. По крайней мере, так считалось.

            Пробравшись между нагромождений мусора, Кон кое-как протиснулся в сырой лаз, поморгал, подождав, пока включится сумеречное зрение и зашагал вперёд. В туннеле было пусто, его даже бездомные сторонились, правда, попадавшиеся изредка бутылки и следы огня свидетельствовали, что люди здесь иногда бывают. Вскоре под ногами захлюпало, мелкие лужи слились в одно средних размеров озерцо, одним краем уходящее под завал из кирпичей.

            Приплыли.

            Кон без разбега перемахнул на другой берег, отыскал незаметные чужому человеку ориентиры и пробрался в узкий коридор, освещённый тусклым красноватым сиянием вмонтированных в стены панелей. Скоро ровный пол превратился в ступени, ведущие куда-то глубоко под город. Дойдя до конца туннеля, Кон остановился, давая сторожевому джи-троллю опознать себя, затем просто спрыгнул с карниза, не тратя времени на спуск по вырубленным в скале ступеням.

            Как всегда, почувствовав его присутствие, навстречу вышел Дуббилекс со свитой джи-эльфов.

            ― Мы рады видеть тебя, брат, ― поприветствовал он Коннора.

            Дуббилекс был геноморфом ― особой разновидностью гомункула, искусственно созданным разумным созданием. По сути, и он, и Коннор родились в одном фиале и отличались они только внешностью ― их матерью была пробирка, а отцом ― скальпель, как любили пошутить евгенисты.

            В своё время Коннор помог геноморфам выбраться из лабораториума проекта «Кадм», за что Дуббилекс был ему и по сию пору  благодарен. Он и его народ получили возможность жить так, как им угодно, а не как хотели евгенисты.

            Коннор нечасто бывал в подземном городе, но иной раз всё-таки  выпадал случай оказаться в гигантской пещере, под сводами которой росли фосфорически светящиеся грибы, а в скальных домах обитали странные и по-своему красивые существа, объединённые воедино сетью психических связей.

            Все геноморфы обладали способностью читать мысли как друг друга, так и людей. Пользуясь своим даром, они могли передавать зрительные и слуховые образы по цепочке от одного к другому, а центром этой ментальной паутины был Дуббилекс. Именно он был негласным лидером общины, вёл дела от её имени и заправлял жизнью подземного города.

            ― Мне нужна помощь, ― Коннор знал, что с геноморфами можно не тратить время на словесные расшаркивания ― они и так видели, что он искренен.

Дуббилекс кивнул рогатой головой, ожидая, пока Кон соберётся с мыслями и продолжит.

            ― Моей команде, ― Коннор прямо взглянул в угольно-чёрные, без белков и радужки глаза геноморфа. ― Дуббилекс, нам нужны твои джи-гномы.

            ― За нами долг, брат, ― согласился Дуббилекс. ― Я попрошу свой народ помочь твоим друзьям.

            Геноморфы нечасто посещали верхний мир: здесь, в пещере, у них было своё общество, свои источники энергии и пищи. Они даже вели свои исследования: будучи существами, выращенными в чанах, джи-эльфы, тролли и карлики не имели способности к размножению и потому пытались создать нечто, что позволило бы им продолжить род. Люди им были нужны как источник совсем уж редких вещей: порой кто-нибудь из джи-эльфов, замаскировав нечеловеческую внешность плащом и шляпой, поднимался в Готэм, чтобы выменять очередную порцию энзимной вытяжки на какой-нибудь хитрый евгенический препарат или технику.

            За помощью к своему «брату» они обратились лишь однажды ― когда обнаружили, что кто-то похищает джи-спрайтов, геноморфов, способных вырабатывать электричество, эдакие живые батареи. Тогда-то Дуббилекс и послал к Коннору джи-гнома с просьбой.

            ― Пользоваться радиосвязью нельзя, а одной М’ганн не хватит, чтобы координировать работу всей группы. ― Кон решил, что стоит объяснить, зачем Юной Гильдии понадобились похожие на рогатых обезьянок джи-гномы. Дуббилекс снова кивнул: он уже успел опросить геноморфов с помощью мысленной связи и заручиться их согласием.

            Казалось бы, беседа должна прекратиться сама собой: дело сделано, можно возвращаться на поверхность, в сырой город, но… Дуббилекс всё понял правильно: он без слов поднялся с каменной скамейки, на которой они обсуждали грядущее предприятие, и жестом пригласил Коннора идти следом.

            Изолятор устроили на одиноко стоящей скале, подальше от домов и лабораториумов. У входа в пещеру, в нишах,  словно стражи  сидели джи-спрайты, испуская неяркий голубоватый свет. Внутри имелась средних размеров комната с сухим песчаным полом, топчаном и каменным жёлобом с водой.

            В сумрачном сиянии красных ламп, вмонтированных в потолок и стены, Коннор разглядел сидящую прямо на полу фигуру Второго. Тёмные, уже отросшие едва ли не до плеч волосы, лохмотья, некогда бывшие пижамой, шрам в виде буквы «S» на груди.

Второй тоже был  доппельгангером, однако, в отличие от Коннора, примеси человеческой крови в нём не было ― все гены были криптонскими, идентичными генам оригинала, Супермена.

            Второй был сильнее Кона, Второй умел летать, у Второго было лазерное зрение… А ещё Второй был совершенно и окончательно безумен.

            ― Он не убегает? ― поинтересовался Кон у Дуббилекса.

            Геноморф пожал плечами:

            ― Мы постоянно держим поблизости двух джи-гномов, чтобы они подавляли его тягу к разрушению. В отсутствие её он спокоен и даже апатичен. Как животное, впавшее в спячку.

            ― Он не животное, ― нахмурился Кон.

            ― Брат мой, если бы ты видел в его голове то, что видел я… Мы не смогли обучить его речи, его мозг сопротивляется любым введённым извне знаниям. Всё, чем он сейчас живёт ― это инстинкты. Не обижайся, ― Дуббилекс примирительно коснулся плеча Коннора,― но иногда мне кажется, что милосерднее было бы убить его, чем держать вот так.

            Коннор порой думал о том же. Второй был оружием, бьющим по кому попало, по всем, кто просто оказывался поблизости. И теперь, когда джи-гномы отняли у него желание разрушать, а красные лампы почти начисто лишили сверхспособностей, он впал в стагнацию. День за днём сидел на песке. Приносили пищу ― ел, когда испытывал жажду ― пил. Жизнь животного, а не разумного существа.

            ― Ты знаешь легенду о Кадме, брат? ― тихо спросил Дуббилекс.

            Кон кивнул, нахмурился, вызывая в памяти вложенные при рождении знания. На кой чёрт учёные проекта снабдили его расширенным курсом человеческой культуры ― от каменного века до наших дней ― он до сих пор не понимал.

            ― Кадм убил дракона. Потом вырвал его зубы и посеял, как сеют зерно. Из зубов убитого чудовища родились воины, перебившие друг друга, те, кто остались в живых, стали зваться спартами ― «посеянными». ― Коннор задумался, а потом добавил: ― Мы ― я и Второй ― вроде тех самых спартов…

            ― Может быть, ― произнёс геноморф. ― Только у легенды есть продолжение: убивший дракона Кадм под конец жизни сам превратился в дракона.

            Коннор обернулся, прищурившись, уставился в ярко-красные зрачки.

            ― Я не люблю аналогий, брат, ― Дуббилекс моргнул, поскрёб когтистым пальцем основание правого рога. ― Всё, что нам остаётся, это гадать, кто мы. Спарты? Герой Кадм? А может ― дракон?


	7. Промежуточный баланс

            В Готэм медленно, но неизбежно вползала осень. Скоро, уже очень скоро из залива придёт густой туман, под покровом которого будут вылезать на отмели кракены. В прошлом году эти твари даже на набережных появлялись, городу пришлось мобилизовать Национальную гвардию для отстрела обнаглевших  головоногих...

            Но сперва будет ржавый сентябрь. Горький дым горящих листьев в Триллиум-парке, алые ручьи зарослей дикого винограда, фермерский рынок с вот такими яблоками. Спелыми, сочными, кисло-сладкими ― будто пробуешь на вкус саму осень.

            После, когда почернеет рдяная листва, Готэм вновь, как и каждый год до этого, сделается невзрачным ― словно зверь, меняющий летний мех на зимний. Потом подёрнется корочкой Фингер-ривер, намёрзнут ледяные клыки у горгулий ― и вот уже кружится над серыми улицами первый снег, пряча асфальт, кирпич и дерево.

            В конце лета, вскоре после взрыва на Пэрис-айленд, прекратит своё существование церковь Воинства Господня. Духовный отец и пастырь организации сгинет в неизвестном направлении, паства же, перессорившись друг с другом, разбредётся искать утешения в других местах. Молельный дом отдадут в ведомство городского совета, а тот пожертвует здание Красному кресту.

            По городу будут бродить слухи, что умер Бэтмен. Многие всерьёз  в них поверят и огорчатся: страшно жить, когда знаешь, что нет никого в этой тьме за окном, кто может тебя защитить. А кто-то наоборот порадуется смерти Мыши и пустится во все тяжкие.

            Окончательно выйдут из моды турнюры и кринолины. Им на смену возникнет нечто крайне зауженного и едва ли не облегающего покроя, подолы стремительно поползут вверх, открывая не только щиколотки, но даже и голени.

            По Фэшн-дистрикт с лозунгом «Долой моду, которая убивает!» пройдут маршем суфражистки, чтобы сжечь перед мэрией груду корсетов.

            На химическом факультете политеха случится взрыв ― без жертв, но часть  корпуса придётся отстраивать заново.

            И, наконец, исчезнет из колонок светской хроники филантроп, меценат и сердцеед Брюс Уэйн, из-за чего не одна великосветская красавица всплакнёт в подушку.


End file.
